Green Light Means Go
by SakuraPheonix13
Summary: Faith Evans, a 16-year-old girl, was just trying to make sure that she and her little sister got by in the world. "She was prepared to die when she took that bullet. So can someone explain to her why a dead guy's ring just decided to hitch a ride on her finger!" AUish AquaFae(OC) Side Pairings Undecided
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye is a Hard Word to say

AN: So this is my first fanfic on this site. (Though I've read hundreds upon hundreds, I'm just NOW putting something up. The nerve of me!) What made me do it was the lack of stories on OCs being Green Laterns. Come on! Being able to create anything from your imagination through a ring is a pretty cool power (day dreams of creating a lawn mower to mow down enemies) *ahem* sorry about that… But yeah, this is one of those stories where a girl from our world enters YJ but with a twist! (lol How many times have you read that?) But I can't tell you or it would ruin the story. (Again, how many times have you read that?) This means that it's an OC, slightly AU, story. (So if you don't like OCs as the main character, this is not the story for you.) Pairings, if there are any, are undecided as of now. There may or may not be canon pairings depending on your opinions. Reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism are appreciated. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and make smores. Mmmm….smores….

Disclaimer: If I had actually owned YJ, Superman would've never been a butt-face in the first place (HAH I rhymed!), and Wonder Woman would've been the mother of the Bat-clan. I no own song(s) either.

Summary: Faith Evans, a 16-year-old girl, was just trying to make sure that she and her little sister got by in the world. "She was prepared to die when she took that bullet. So can someone explain to her why a dead guy's ring just decided to hitch a ride on her finger?!"

Genre: Humor/Adventure/a little Angst/a little Drama(cause you always need just a bit of Angst/Drama in every story)/Romance(?)

Song(s) used: What is Light? Where is Laughter?-Twin Atlantic

Word Count: 4,917

_"Thinking"_

**_Dreams/Flashbacks_**

"Talking"

**Quotes/Lyrics**

Chapter 1: Goodbye is a hard word to say

**I cut my lip on broken bone.**

**And who you are, isn't what you own.**

**It pierced the skin, it's ripping through!**

**Into my heart because of you.**

**What is light? Where is laughter?**

**I'm confused and the sky's gettin' heavy tonight.**

**I'll never know. You never know. Tonight.**

**We'll never know. You never know. And.**

**What is music? Where is happiness? Result?**

**Please don't let it rain tonight.**

**We'll never know. You never know.**

**I'm over and over and over and over and out.**

**_Blood._**

**_Everywhere, there was blood._**

**_"Mommy?"_**

**_It was staining her little, pale yellow dress now._**

**_Bright red seeped through the fabric and spread, as if trying to reach for her._**

**_"Wake up, Mommy!"_**

**_It was on her hands now. That bright red color._**

**_"Please! Get up!"_**

**_There are hands now, pulling her away._**

**_Away from the body with that bright, almost too bright, red color surrounding it._**

"Fae."

**_"No! Mommy!"_**

"Faaae."

**_"Please, wake up Mommy!"_**

"Fae! Wake UP!"

A heavy weight was dropped on her stomach and a groan filled the air soon after. "Come on Fae. Get up. Today's Saturday, and you promised you would take me to the park today!"

A sigh.

Forest green –with a hint of hazel- slowly opened to get a look at the menace that'd made a home on her stomach. Big, blue eyes stared back. The –recently turned- eight-year-old girl had an adorable pout on that puffed up her cheeks and made her rounded face even rounder. Her brown hair was a mess of curls and bows in an obviously futile attempt at self-grooming.

"Okay, okay. I'm up. Could you kindly get off me now? You're heavy."

"Am not!" The blue-eyed girl shouted heatedly, but otherwise got off the teen to stand impatiently by the twin-sized bed.

The now liberated teen, about sixteen-years-old, sat up and stretched her arms high in the air. Letting out a satisfied sigh when her back finally cracked, she turned her gaze to the little girl and looked her over. _"She looks like a rainbow…"_ Indeed; the child had on a long-sleeved, hot pink shirt with a yellow, short-sleeved shirt over it that was covered in purple and green butterflies. She had a teal, ruffled skirt with blue poke-a-dotted, white leggings. On her feet were tiny Minnie Mouse tennis shoes to finish it off. Cute was the only thing that came to mind. Because she was; unbearably so. The teen chuckled.

"Did you try dressing yourself again Emily?" Emily looked personally offended. "Siiiis!" she whined. "I'm 8. I'm a big girl now! I can do it myself!" _"Maybe in age, but physically? Not so much."_

It was true. Complications in their mother's pregnancy forced Emily to be born 2 months premature. She had been extremely tiny and the doctors had been worried at first. But after so many tests, they deemed her to be healthy with the exception of a slow growth rate. So compared to her 5'6 hieght, her little sister was just that. Little. She looked like she belonged in preschool.

"Well, you could still use a little help" Fae said, pointedly looking at the mess her younger sibling dared to call hair. Suddenly sheepish, Emily lightly tugged on a bow, lowering her head in embarrassment as she dug her toe into the carpeted floor. "…Maybe just a bit…" "Yeah. Juuust a bit." She drawled out, putting her left thumb and index finger together with a teasing smile on her face.

Blushing slightly, the small child wrinkled her nose and blew a raspberry at the older girl, making her laugh. "Let me get myself fixed up. Then I'll help you, make us some breakfast, and then it'll be off to the park. How's that sound?" Emily beamed up at her in response and darted out of the room, presumably to go watch her morning cartoons, throwing an "okay, but hurry" over her shoulder.

Laughing once more, Fae pulled the light blue covers off her body and headed towards the bathroom down the short hall, the opposite direction that Emily went. Peeking into Emily's room, which was right across from hers, she checked to see if it was cleaned. Unsurprisingly, it was a little messy, with the covers hurriedly folded and toys put away haphazardly. However, it was shocking that she had tried at all without any prompting. _"She must really want to go to the park."_ Fae thought with a smirk.

Entering the bathroom, she stripped and got into the shower. Not minding the cold water, she allowed her thoughts to drift as she waited for it to warm up. _"I haven't had that dream in a while."_ She raised a hand and lightly traced the scar along the back of her head. **_A burst of pain, darkness, and then waking up to blood everywhere._** _"That's all I can remember. Nothing useful at all!"_ Fae shook her head to try to get rid of the negative thoughts. _"I'll get the bastard who did it. No matter how long it takes… But my number one priority right now is a little girl who's waiting to be fed"_. Smiling a little at that last thought, she quickly washed up, the water having warmed while she was thinking, and got out of the shower.

She brushed her teeth and swiftly dressed in a form fitting white shirt with three-quarter length sleeves, a cropped, short-sleeved blue jacket, grayish-blue, faded skinny jeans, a maroon belt, and black flats. Pulling her black, mid-shoulder blade length hair into a high ponytail, she made her way to the kitchenette to start breakfast, deciding to fix her sister up after both of them had full stomachs.

Her sister was content to watch a rerun of Young Justice. She had been watching it since the first season -making sure that she made her big sister watch with her when she could-. The little girl had even developed a crush on Batman's protégé -Robin turned Nightwing in the second season-.

Fae could only laugh as she heard Emily squeal about how cool Robin was. She remembered watching shows like that -The Justice League being one which she still managed to catch an episode if she wasn't busy-, Batman, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman being her favorites.

_"I guess hero love is just in the blood."_

After she finished the food and both girls had their fill of eggs and bacon -Fae having to tell her sister to slow down or she'd choke and would NEVER get to the park; Emily thus slowing down to a snail's pace to insure it wouldn't happen, much to her older sister's amusement-, the elder of the two fixed the younger's hair into two twin, curly pig-tails and made her change into a light green short-sleeved shirt with pink flowers and a ruffled, blue jean skort. Though she refused to change out of her leggings, claiming that they were her favorites and giving the older girl an adorable pout to make sure she could wear them. When Fae deemed that they were both ready, she checked around the apartment to make sure everything was in order, then locked up the house and took Emily to the park.

**Paranoid, heart attacks!**

**Is that the reason why you can't relax?**

**Clean off the blood, it's seeping through!**

**Into my lungs because of you.**

**What is light? Where is laughter?**

**I'm confused and the sky's gettin' heavy tonight.**

**I'll never know. You never know. Tonight.**

**We'll never know. You never know. And.**

**What is music? Where is happiness? Result?**

**Please don't let it rain tonight.**

**We'll never know. You never know.**

**I'm over and over and over and over and out.**

After a 30 minute walk -"Would've been faster if you didn't "just HAVE to look at the teddies"", Emily just stuck her tongue out- they finally arrived at the park. Letting the small girl run off towards the swings with a "be careful" and getting a "I will" in return, Fae found a bench to sit on and watched her sister play with the other children.

After watching her and the other kids play for a bit -it looked like they forgoed the swings to play Green Light/Red Light*- she allowed her thoughts to drift. _"Okay, so school is set for the both of us next year. Rent's taken care of for this month. We have enough food to last the week, so I don't need to go grocery shopping soon. Spending money's a little low, but that'll be taken care of with my next fight."_

Ever since their mother had passed, Fae and Emily had been on their own.

Fae had never known her father -when she had asked, her mother would get a distant look on her face, as if she were remembering something long forgotten, and then she would walk away as though her daughter had never asked a question. After getting the same response every time, she just stopped asking all together. Emily's father had died shortly after they found out about the pregnancy –an unfortunate victim of a robbery gone wrong.

So at the ages of ten, Fae, and two, Emily, the sisters would be placed into foster care and most likely separated to be adopted since they had no other relatives –at least none that they knew of. Neither sister wanted this, even though Emily was too young to understand the situation, she didn't want to be separated from her "big sissy".

Fortunately, their mother's friend, a woman named Sera (pronounced Sarah), took them in. Sera was a pretty woman with short red hair, grey eyes, and had a penchant for pulling small pranks on people. She welcomed them with open arms and helped them heal after their mother's, her best friend's, death.

It had been a happy four years after that, but it seemed that fate wouldn't be so kind.

On December 12th, just three days shy of Fae's 14th birthday, Sera was unmercifully gunned down at her job by a deranged psychopath, whom she apparently "jilted" –though it was later found out that he had been stalking her for years, even before she took Fae and Emily in, and had made up a relationship in his mind. He couldn't handle the thought of rejection, so when Sera refused him, he killed her.

They had her funeral shortly after Fae's birthday.

From that point on, Fae had taken a vow to protect her little sister from anything and promised Emily that she would make sure that they were taken care of.

After that, the sisters had been placed into foster care once more. Many people had tried to adopt Emily but not Fae since she was deemed "too old" for the soon-to-be families. Each time, Emily would cry and kick up a fuss while Fae refused to let her go and would attack anyone who so much as tried to touch the two girls.

When New Year's rolled around, Fae snuck off with Emily and the few possessions they owned during all the activities. After days of running from town to town, Fae was able to beg a waitressing job out of an old restaurant owner -a man with salt and peppered colored hair, hardened brown eyes, and a pretty muscled physique for 57- who was kind enough to not only give her the job -despite her age- but also a small one bedroom apartment, located above the restaurant, for her and her sister.

In the beginning months, she had worked tirelessly to make sure she and Emily would have all they needed. The old man, George –whom they had affectionately started to call grandpa-, had offered to help, but Fae had refused, saying that he had already done more than enough and that she had wanted to provide for them herself. The refusal, however, didn't stop him from sneaking extra food in their carry out boxes or paying Fae a little extra –which she always tried to put back into the cash register only to fail because George would lock it up-, treating them as if they were his own.

It all turned around a couple of days after Emily turned six in April when Fae found out about an underground fighting ring. The rules were simple: fight, win, and get money for every fight you win. The more popular you were, the more money you got. She had been confident that she could win at least a few rounds -get a solid ranking- to get enough money so she could put Emily through school.

Going into her first match, she had been anxious and uneasy, managing to push it down only when she remembered who she was doing it for. Her first couple of fights had been fairly easy to win since her opponents were either beginners, just like her, or had simply underestimated her and let their guards down. They didn't know that she had learned a few things after protecting her sister for so long, even if she was only fourteen.

Just as she was getting comfortable –and more than a little cocky in her somewhat skill- her 5th fight showed her just how outclassed she really was.

Apparently, if you're a newbie and you can win a few fights  
in a row, they deem you ready to play in the big leagues –it didn't matter that she was only a kid, it was an UNDERGROUND fighting ring after all.

They put her against Pete, The Basher, Jones –a man in his mid-to late twenties, with a shaved head and a permanent scowl on his face, who had muscles on top of muscles- a used to be champion boxer until he was arrested for killing a man in the ring after the ref had stopped the fight. Fantastic.

Her lesson in real fighting had been an extremely painful one that left her with dark bruises on every inch of skin on her upper body, 5 cracked ribs, a fractured cheekbone, several open cuts on her face and a severe concussion. When she woke, they had given her, her money from the fights she won and left her to crawl her way back home.

Luckily, George had caught her before Emily could see and patched her up when she refused to go to the hospital –what could she tell them? What she had been doing was illegal, and she'd survive; she always did-. Thankfully, he had not questioned her about it.

When Emily did see her, she had cried until Fae told her that she had only taken up a martial arts class and that they were "seriously brutal", and as much as she hated lying to her sister, she was only doing this to give her a better life, like she had promised. The tiny girl had accepted the answer and never brought it up again, though she did always try to bandage her up every time she came home with particularly bad cuts and bruises.

As soon as she had gotten better, she started to train herself to get stronger by doing any type of exercise she could think of. It had helped her progress a little further in her fights, but it wasn't enough to be on par with her new opponents.

By the 10th time she came home looking as though she were run over by a stampede of elephants, George put his foot down and demanded to know what she was doing -although he probably already knew, he usually did. After she had come clean about the illegal ring, he had gotten really quiet and just stared at her.

Thinking that he was going to make her quit, she proceeded to yell about how, even though it was illegal, she was good at it, and it made her stronger. Plus, she had pointed out, it had allowed her to save up enough money to put Emily in school when it started back up.

George was still silent for a long moment afterwards –to which she had been mentally preparing to run away with Emily if he said no, despite the protests she knew her sister would have- until he had finally told her that if she wanted to keep fighting, she would do so on his terms since she was living under his roof. She had agreed, since she really hadn't wanted to leave in the first place.

The conditions were that he would train her from then on –she was very surprised until he told her about being a mixed martial artist back in the day which explained just why he was so fit for someone his age-, she would not only put her sister through school but herself as well –she would have to maintain a high grade point average, 3.5 or higher*-, and she would still work at the restaurant –so people won't question where she had gotten the money he had said. From there, she had only gotten better.

As stated, George trained her in the gym he had in the basement of the restaurant –she had no clue that it was there- and, although she woke up most days sore and bruised, she was improving. She was winning more and more of her fights and came to be an uprising champ despite her young age. This went on for a year and a half, and within that time, she was able to keep Emily and herself in school, staying at the top or near the top of all her classes, and even saved up enough money for a pretty nice apartment from her high ranking matches.

She'd even gotten good enough to beat The Basher, who had pummeled her when she was new, though it had been a close call –who knew a big guy like that could kick so well. After that fight, she replaced him as one of the top fighters, and her reputation went through the roof. Plus it had been the day before her 16th birthday, which she had celebrated with bruised ribs, a fractured ulna, and a huge smile on her face.

In February, the sisters moved out and into the apartment they have now –though Emily kicked up a fuss saying she didn't want to leave their "grandpa" but was eventually placated with the promise that she could come over whenever she wanted and that she'd have a room all to herself if they moved. Fae, however, still worked at the restaurant and continued to train with George, 4 days out of the week, plenty of visitation time for her younger sister.

Today, she had moved all of her scheduled fights to spend some time with said sister since she hadn't been able to do so for the past week. Finals were coming up, and she had to study as well as train for the ever growing amount of fights since she was a crowd favorite.

_"Tomorrow's gonna be such a hassle. Maybe I should get in some last minute training sessions? No, that would just leave me sore before I even fought… Maybe I could-"._

"FAE!"

She jerked in surprise, unable to finish her thoughts, and was about to run to her sister –she was the one who yelled- when she spotted her standing right in front of the bench she was sitting at, looking ready to fall asleep on her feet.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt in any way? Did they bully you out of playing with them?! I'll have a talk with th-" she would've kept going if Emily hadn't of started laughing.

"What?"

She released one final giggle.

"I've been calling you since forever! All the other kids are gone."

Fae briefly scanned over the park and realized that her sister was right. Not only were they the only ones still there, it was getting pretty dark outside as well.

She silently cursed to herself.

She hadn't meant for them to be outside this late. While being a popular underground fighter had its perks, it also had its downsides –gaining some enemies for one. Yes, she could take care of herself if need be –she had to do so multiple times when coming home from a fight-, but she didn't want to put Emily in that kind of danger.

_"Was I really that lost in thought?"_

She returned her gaze to the girl in front of her.

"After all that playing you must be super hungry, huh?"

"Uh-huh!"

And as if it had to voice its agreement, her little tummy let out a loud growl.

Fae snickered.

"How about we go home then, and I'll make us some Sloppy Joes?"

Like a light switch, the small girl lit up and started hopping around, all signs of fatigue gone.

"Yeees! Slop-py Joe! Slop-py Joe!"

Fae burst into laughter as her sister tried to drag her towards their apartment, though her small stature made it difficult.

She allowed herself to be dragged as she thought about how far they'd come in the past 6 years and counted herself lucky that she still had her sister, was able to keep her promise in giving her a good life, and even had someone looking out for them.

A smile found its way to her face.

_"Yeah, we got it pretty good."_

**Want it? Well if it's what you wanted.**

**Take it. And hold on to it till you own it.**

**Well if it's what you wanted. Want it!**

**Want it?! Well if it's what you wanted!**

**Take it. And hold on to it till you own it.**

**Well if it's what you wanted. Want it!**

They were ten minutes into the walk, and Emily was a non-stop chatter box. She talked about all the games she and her friends played at the park, how she'd been doing in school, how excited she was to finally be eight –"I'm a big girl now!"-, and anything else her mind could think of. Fae was content to indulge her by "ooh"ing and "aah"ing at the right points with a gentle smile on her face.

"-And then, Lizzy got her dad to let the puppy out of the car, and we got to pet it and even give it a treat for rolling over!"

"Must've been exciting, huh?"

"Uh-huh!"

She stopped walking and put on her signature puppy dog pout. Fae turned towards her, hiding a smirk, knowing what was coming next.

"Do you think that we could maybe get a-".

-Click-.

Fae immediately froze and slowly turned around while moving a wide-eyed Emily behind her.

What she saw made her stomach drop.

Three men, all wearing black, two with knives and ski masks on while the last had a gun and went bare-faced. The unmasked man had short scraggly hair that looked unwashed, blood-shot eyes, and sunken skin. In short, he had probably seen better days. However, he looked vaguely familiar to her. In fact, he looked a lot like-.

"Pete."

"Fancy meeting you here" Pete jeered. "I thought the day would never come when you would finally let your guard down. Miss me?"

Emily let out a small whimper from behind her, and Fae cursed.

_"This is NOT good. I need to get Emily outta here."_

She glanced behind her to check on the little girl and cursed again. She was shaking like a leaf and tears were starting to form in her eyes, though she kept silent like Fae had taught her for situations like these.

"What do you want, Pete?"

Her voice came out strong without a hint of fear, though she did feel quite a bit of it for the little girl she had made a vow to protect.

"How about you, on the ground, dead."

She felt Emily grip the back of her shirt as she glared at the man a few feet away.

"Why? I haven't done anything to you." She steadily got into a fighting stance with her right leg a bit behind her left and her right hand lifted up, loosely curled into a fist, and her left hand, palm down, in front.

"That's where you're wrong. After that cheap win you got over me, everyone just wrote me off saying how I couldn't even beat a little girl half my age! I got less and less fights, and now I'm just a low time drug runner!"

By the end of his little rant, he was shouting with a crazed look in his eye. _"He's probably on those very same drugs"_ she thought with another glare.

Emily was crying by now.

He took a deep breath.

"But it doesn't matter anymore since you'll be dead in a little while."

With that, the two men with knives rushed at her.

Acting on instinct, Fae pushed Emily out of the way and dropped down just as one took a swing at her. She kicked out towards his knee and allowed a tiny smirk to grace her face when she heard a satisfying crack.

He went down with a pained yelp while the second man came at her.

This one was harder than the first –it seems that this one actually knew how to handle a knife-. She was able to dodge the first couple of slashes, however, when she went to counter, the forgotten goon number 1 decided to grab her ankle. Taking her eyes off of goon 2 for a split second proved to be a mistake that resulted in a long gash across her stomach –eliciting a squeak from Emily-.

Hissing in pain, she dodged the second swing and kicked goon 1's hand away. Spinning out of the second man's range, she stomped on first's head, making sure he was unconscious, before re-focusing on the second.

He stabbed at her and she dodged again before quickly grabbing his arm and twisting it, making him drop the knife. She turned, threw him over her shoulder, and then bashed his head into the side walk to knock him out.

She turned around to face the last man standing.

"Give up. You know you can't win, especially in that condition."

She gestured to his form with a casual wave of her hand, as though her life wasn't being threatened.

He took a step back.

"How the hell could a little bitch like you take out my guys?!"

"You have eyes don't you? I'm pretty sure you just saw how."

She was sure that it was bad to provoke a guy with a gun, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She was tired, and these assholes had scared her sister, and that was a no-go.

"I still have a gun!"

He brought it up and aimed it at her as if to prove his point.

"You still have to shoot, if you even can that is."

She had since dropped into her stance again, watching for the faintest twitch of his finger so she could react.

His eyes were wildly darting to and fro –_"Probably trying to find an escape" _she reasoned- when his eyes landed on Emily's shaking form. Fae's eyes widened as she saw his mouth form into a smirk, practically seeing the plan forming in his mind.

It seemed to happen in slow motion.

Her body moved on its own as soon as she saw him redirect the gun.

-Bang-.

She didn't know when her body hit the ground, only that an excruciating pain was blossoming just below her chest.

Her sister cried out, and she was barely able to make out Pete's footsteps as he ran away.

_"Coward…"_

Emily had since ran to her side and was currently sobbing her heart out.

"F-Fa-e!"

Said girl tried to put on a smile, but it came out as more of a grimace.

"What's with all -gasp- the tears? You're a big -wheeze- girl, right? You shouldn't be -gasp- crying over little things like this."

She weakly pressed against the bullet wound in a futile attempt at stopping the blood, though she did succeed in coughing it up.

Emily just sobbed harder.

"F-Fae! You- you c-can't g-g-go!" She choked out.

Her heart ached for her little sister. She was leaving her here and there would be no way for her to protect her anymore.

Wait.

"Don't -gasp- worry. Grandpa will -ungh!- take care of you."

She coughed up more blood.

Emily whimpered.

"I saved -cough- enough money to set you for a year or two -urgch!-. Grandpa will provide the rest. You know he loves to -ugh!- spoil you."

She took a pain-filled breath.

The tiny girl buried her face in her shoulder.

Fae just barely managed to lift her hand and place it on her sister's head in a comforting gesture.

"It's okay…Emily…You'll be -cough- okay…"

Her vision started to tunnel.

Emily turned her gaze towards her face.

"Bu-but Fae! Y-yo-you-" she couldn't finish as she choked a little on her sobs.

Her eyes started to close.

"You'll…be fine…I promised…remember? Everything's…gonna be…"

The hand on the child's head went limp.

"F-Fae."

No response.

She sat up.

"Fae?"

She frantically shook the shoulder she had just been laying on.

"Fae? Fae?! FAAAAAE?!"

Her cries went on deaf ears.

**Step in from the darkness!**

**Is this what you came for? You came for?**

**I can be your lantern.**

**Is this what you came for? You came for?**

Chapter End

AN: So that's the first chapter. Poor Emily, but I had to kill Fae or this just wouldn't work. At least Emily has Grandpa George to look out for her. See? I'm not that cruel. And if all of this seemed rushed, it's mainly because I want to get to the YJ universe ASAP because there's a lot  
that's gotta happen before the actual story to give me time to write her in. If she starts to seem Mary-Sue just tell me. I don't think she was for this chapter cause, come on, Robin was 9, 9!, when he started whoopin' adults 3x his size. So it's not like I'm stretching it. Plus it took her a year and a half of training to finally beat Pete (rhymed again!). So yeah! Plus, a lot of the stuff that happened, wasn't even supposed to happen. I guess that's what authors mean when they say stories take on a life of their own… Oh well. I like this version better anyway.

-Green Light/Red Light* I don't know how many people have actually played this game but I used to love it. There's one person that's the "Light" while everyone else are the people that are trying to "capture"/tag it. The "Light", like a traffic light, stands a ways away while the rest are at a starting point. Every time the "Light" says "Green light", everyone will try to run and tag them. When they say "Red light", everyone has to stop. If you're still running or you move while it's "Red light", you're out. It's really fun!

-3.5 or higher* I don't know what it is for high schools, but the school I went to only had up to 4.0 (they didn't have any advanced classes cause apparently, all of them were…bull…) so 3.5 is pretty high.

Chapter 2 Preview:

_He had to get back. He had to warn them. _

"No one, not even the great Corps can stop me!"

"**UUAAAAGH!**"

Review! Please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: When a Light goes out

AN: Shout out to my cousin for suggesting names, most of which I either used or altered and used. And thank you for the faves, follows, and awesome reviews from:

**X**

**RtheAwesome**

**Bleachlover470**

and **That dorky blonde**

Disclaimer: If I owned YJ, Jason would've lived, Red Arrow and Arsenal would've been brothers, and Cheshire wouldn't have been with Red Arrow (I just don't care for that woman). I no own song(s) either.

Summary: Faith Evans, a 16-year-old girl, was just trying to make sure that she and her little sister got by in the world. "She was prepared to die when she took that bullet. So can someone explain to her why a dead guy's ring just decided to hitch a ride on her finger?!"

Genre: Humor/Adventure/a little Angst/a little Drama(cause you always need just a bit of Angst/Drama in every story)/Romance(?)

Song(s) used: The Phoenix-Fall Out Boy

Word Count: 3,801

_"Thinking"_

**_Dreams/Flashbacks_**

"Talking"

**Quotes/Lyrics**

Chapter 2: When a Light goes out

**Put on your war paint!**

**You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down.**

**Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground.**

**We are the jack-o-lanterns in July, setting fire to the sky.**

**Here-here comes this rising tide, so come on!**

**Put on your war paint!**

**A cross walks and cross hearts and hope-to-dies**

**Silver clouds with grey linings.**

**So we can take the world back from the heart attack.**

**One maniac at a time, we will take it back.**

**You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start.**

**So dance alone to the beat of your heart.**

Location: Sector V238 Green Lantern Corps Outpost

Time: 17:20

Monitor Womb

"Ugh! This is sooo boring!"

A black and green figure rested their blue head on an equally blue hand as they watched the silent screen.

Lavender eyes rolled.

"No matter how much you hate it, it's necessary. So you might as well stop complaining Nekai (pronounced Neh-kī)."

The blue-skinned man, Nekai, turned to his female partner.

"But Zei'aan (pronounced Zay-on)! I should be out there where actual crime is being committed and putting a stop to it. I was meant for action not this boring "desk job"!"

Said purple haired, pink skinned woman sighed and glanced over at the agitated male whose yellow-gold eyes had returned to shifting to and fro, scanning the screen for any type of disturbance to curb his boredom.

She cleared her throat.

"Everyone gets monitor duty at one point. It's your own fault for pushing it off for weeks."

He sputtered, trying to find an excuse, then settled for huffing and turning his face away.

She drew her eyes back to the screen.

"Besides," she continued, "this is just as important as patrolling and stopping crime, especially with the new threat to the Lantern Corps lurking about…"

Nekai faced her after hearing her voice trail off. Her eyes were lowered in sadness, though she tried to hide it, with shoulders slightly hunched. It killed him to see her like that. This new menace that they were trying desperately to find had taken a toll on a lot of them. It had only been a week ago when they learned of the danger that was threatening the Corps.

**_He was flying into Oa with a group of Lanterns for the emergency meeting that the Guardians had called. Apparently, there was a growing amount of mysterious Green Lantern deaths that they had yet to get to the bottom of._**

**_Landing just outside the inner court*, he was just in time to see Zei'aan stop her frantic pacing to eye the incoming Lanterns._**

**_"_**_She must be looking for Ka'aan_ (Kay-on)_…__**"**_

**_Ka'aan, Zei'aan's brother, and his team had been sent on a scouting mission in his sector a month and a half earlier. It was only supposed to be for a few days before his team switched out, but he never came back. She was probably hoping that he would show up at this meeting that called for every Lantern's presence._**

**_He went up to her._**

**_"_**_Hey Zei'aan, what's up?__**"**_

**_She jumped, apparently not having sensed him as he approached._**

**_"_**_Nekai! I didn't see you there! Here for the meeting?__**"**_

**_He could see that, even as she talked to him, her eyes were constantly glancing around in search of her missing brother. He put his hands on her shoulders in hopes of calming her down._**

**_"_**_Hey…come on. Let's go inside. Maybe he's already in there and you just missed him?__**"**_

**_He tried to sound reassuring, even if he ended it more like a question, but probably failed if her doubtful face was anything to go by._**

**_She turned to the gateways, eyes lowered._**

**_"_**_Yeah, maybe…Let's go.__**"**_

**_They entered and walked towards the inner court, passing other Lanterns that stopped to chat and get reacquainted with their friends._**

**_Finally reaching the court, they made their way to the stone like seats of the stadium that was arranged in an oval-like shape around the guardians' pedestals. They sat next to their other two friends, Zartak (Zare-tack) and Malera (Mah-leer-ah), twins that had identical silver, waist length hair, pale pink eyes, pointed ears, and alabaster skin. If they both had been born the same gender, no one would've been able to tell them apart._**

**_"_**_Zartak. Malera. How've you two been?__**" Nekai greeted on behalf of Zei'aan and himself since she was currently preoccupied with trying to scan the large crowd in hopes of catching a glimpse of her brother.**_

**_Malera answered for both of them._**

**_"_**_Can't complain. We've had a few scouting missions here and there and a couple of fights, easily handled, so nothing much has really happened except for this.__**"**_

**_Before Nekai could reply, the Guardians entered and everyone went silent. They made their way to the pedestals in the middle of the room, green light illuminating the rather short people as they stood on them._**

**_"_**_As you all may have heard,__**" one of them started, "**__there has been an unsettling increase in the amount of deaths in the Corps that have been unexplainable._

_While this is truly tragic and shall be looked into with the utmost urgency, there is something else that is quite disconcerting.__**" **_

**_Another picked up where the first left off._**

**_ "_**_That is that after their deaths, instead of going to new owners, all of their rings have completely disappeared.__**"**_

**_This statement caused a slight panic to rush through the crowd as hushed murmurs filled the air. Disappeared? That's impossible. When a Green Lantern died, their ring would take on a will of its own to find another chosen. Not to mention that the Guardians had a track on all of the rings so they would know if a new Green Lantern was created so they could be trained._**

**_Nekai hazard a glance at Zei'aan to see her pale pink skin even paler. She no doubt thought that Ka'aan was among that death count if the tears in her eyes were any indication. He took her hand and squeezed it in a comforting gesture. _**

**_"_**_SILENCE!__**"**_

**_Everyone quieted._**

**_"_**_We have been sensing an ominous presence that has been surrounding the deaths and disappearances. It would seem that with every death, this presence has grown stronger and viler. We have concluded that who, or what, ever this is must have some sort of influence on the rings in order to draw in their power.__**"**_

**_"_**_This is most troubling and we need all Green Lanterns aware of the danger that lurks in waiting. An increase in vigilance will be necessary for the sectors where the disappearances have occurred and the sectors that were close by.__**"**_

**_"_**_We will be sending out teams to patrol these sectors and find any hint to what this threat may be. For those who are assigned to sectors that have not been disturbed, keep up a watchful eye. Until we can identify what we are dealing with, every one of you __**must be careful**__.__**"**_

Now it was a week later and the team they were on had yet to find anything that could give them any answers. However, they did feel the malevolent presence the Guardians were talking about. It was hard to miss. The atmosphere itself, usually light with the feeling of weightlessness, it was space after all, was now heavy and oppressive, like a great mass was pressing in on them from all sides. The dark feeling made his insides quiver more than he cared to admit.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his. He looked up into worried lavender eyes.

"You okay? You zoned out there for a moment with a scowl on your face…"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He managed a small smile when she gave him a disbelieving look.

"We only have a few minutes left, and then we get to switch out." His smile turned into a harsh scowl. "Still, stupid General Korvak for making us do this for so long. It's been **five hours**! Regular shifts are only three!"

"Maybe I was letting you catch up on the hours you missed."

Nekai froze while Zei'aan turned away, putting her hand to her mouth in hopes of stifling her giggles.

Behind them stood General Korvak, a decorated officer of the Corps, in all his glory. Instead of the standard green and black uniforms that they were wearing, with the exception of Zei'aan's skirt instead of pants, he had a green, armor-like breast and torso plate, with green armored wrist and shin guards. The orange skin of his arms were littered in scars while his stern face had one long scar running down from his forehead, through his right, milky green eye, and to the end of his jaw. His very presence commanded respect, even from those of higher ranking than him.

"U-uh General! I was just-" He didn't get to finish as the monitor beeped, picking up something on its scanners.

"Looks like today's your lucky day. Come. We'll meet up with the others and go see what we're dealing with." With that, he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

Zei'aan took one look at Nekai's still frozen features and burst out laughing.

**Bring home the boys and scrap-scrap metal the tanks.**

**Get hitched. Make a career out of robbing banks.**

**Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks.**

**"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass.**

**So we can take the world back from the heart attack.**

**One maniac at a time we will take it back.**

**You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start.**

**So dance alone to the beat of your heart**

After they gathered the others, two men by the names of Nedar'ahn (neh-daR-on) and Shaet (set), the group set out to the coordinates of the disturbance.

When they arrived though, there was nothing to be seen, just black space, debris, and distant twinkling stars.

"Well that was a bust…" Nedar'ahn stated, his light blue head on a swivel, shoulder length black hair swinging with the movement, as equally blue eyes searched for anything that could've caused the scanner to go off.

Shaet made a noise of agreement as he crossed his pale arms across his chest, though his glowing green eyes were also scanning the area.

Korvak floated ahead a bit. "We still have to be on guard. We may not be able to see it, but that doesn't mean it's not out there." He turned to them, and seeing that he had their attention, proceeded to give out orders.

"Alright, we'll split up and search the perimeter. If you find anything or get attacked, flash your ring and we'll come. Any questions?"

They remained silent. Korvak nodded curtly.

"Good. Move out!"

They all went in separate directions, Nekai keeping Zei'aan in his sights so he could help her at the smallest sign of danger. For her part, she just gave him a small smile, though she was slightly annoyed that he thought she would need help for something that might not even be there.

For half an hour, they combed through the debris for anything out of place.

_"This is getting us nowhere," _Nekai thought. _"Maybe the scanner was faulty? I'll bring it up with the General when we get back." _He caught up with Zei'aan who had gotten ahead of him.

"Hey, let's head back. There's nothing out h-"

Clunk.

They turned sharply towards the noise and saw a piece of debris moving in the opposite direction than it had before.

Nekai took a fighting position slightly in front of Zei'aan's own readying form. They stayed like that for a few minutes before slowly releasing their stances.

"Guess it was a false al-" a black shadow rushed by and they tensed once more, and he started to get frustrated.

_"These interruptions are getting ridiculous!"_ He floated forward a bit and used his ring to light up the section where the shadow had moved. Zei'aan joined him seconds later to add her own light.

As they looked around, he felt his stomach tighten as an uneasy feeling settled over him. He just knew that this…this **thing** was behind everything that'd been happening. He turned to Zei'aan, intent on telling her to **be careful**, when he saw the shadow jump out from nearby scrap metal to strike her. Constructing a curved blade with his ring, he moved to intercept the blow. The blade made a clean cut through the creature's appendage, and Nekai allowed a smirk to grace his features. It was wiped away quickly.

Purple…liquid, blood didn't quite fit, had spurted out of the wound, staining his blade. Then that very same fluid started dissolving the green construct, and upon closer inspection, he could literally see tiny mouths as it moved across the blade. It was **eating** his creation! He vaguely heard a gasping sound coming from Zei'aan who had since turned around.

Shocked and more than a little panicked, he dismissed the construct. When the strange liquid-mouth-thing realized there was nothing else to chomp on, it zoomed back to the creature which opened what they guessed was a mouth, it looked more like an endless abyss, and allowed the fluid to shoot inside. It swallowed and emitted a sound that was a cross between a slurping and a gurgling noise.

If they hadn't been stunned before, what happened in the next few moments left them dumbfounded.

The creature adopted a green glow that was normally seen around a Lantern and even started emitting the same type of energy. Then that same energy became distorted, as though the creature was corrupting it, and the light green hue faded to a sickly green and then an all-consuming black.

What the hell was this thing?! It had practically **absorbed** the energy from his ring! Was that even possible? How were they going to defeat this thing now if it could do that?

He shook his head to get rid of the negative thoughts. He had to keep calm or they would get nowhere.

Taking a moment to examine their foe, he noticed that there was practically **nothing** that he could actually examine. Where the face ought to be was a featureless lump with the exception of a jagged line for a mouth. There were two arm-like limbs, the one he cut off having somehow **regrown** after it finished absorbing the energy, as well as two leg-like ones, having three long jagged claws on each. That was as far as the description would go. All the other parts were just obscure shapes.

Glancing at Zei'aan, who seemed to be steeling herself as well, he was reminded of just why he needed to be strong. He couldn't, wouldn't allow her to be hurt. Constructing another pair of swords, he got into a fighting stance and prepared himself for a difficult fight.

Just then, the creature perked up, as if hearing a call, turned around, and took off, pushing rock and metal out of its way as it went.

Surprised and beyond confused, they slowly lowered their guards in disbelief.

"What just happened?" Zei'aan voiced both their thoughts.

"I don't know, but we need to get the others and warn them. There could be more of those things out here, and they need to know about it if they don't already."

"Let's use the signal then."

They both raised their rings and flashed a bright green light, waiting for the others to respond. However, after half an hour with none of their teammates in sight, they began to worry.

"It's no use. We'll need to look for them. They might be fighting these things right now."

"Let's hope that's not the case."

And with that, they both sped towards where they last saw their group.

**The war is won, before it's begun.**

**Release the doves. Surrender love!**

**The war is won, before it's begun.**

**Release the doves. Surrender love!**

**The war is won, before it's begun.**

**Release the doves. Surrender love!**

**The war is won, before it's begun.**

**Release the doves. Surrender love!**

And fight their teammates had.

When they finally found them, it took all of their will power not to breakdown.

In a circle of pieces of scrap metal and large rocks, their teammates, or what was left of them, were scattered everywhere, purple liquid splattered on body parts as multiple of the same creature they had encountered devoured them. It was truly a sickening sight.

Zei'aan covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes while Nekai grit his teeth to stop the curses that were threatening to spill out. All he wanted to do was run through every one of those bastards with his ring, but he knew he couldn't. If they were able to take down General Korvak, then they didn't stand a chance. Not to mention he could sense their energy disappearing within them, and it seemed to make them even stronger!

He gently but firmly grabbed her by the arm and started to slowly float away. They needed to get back to Oa and report this to the Guardians; they wouldn't be able to do this on their own.

He maneuvered them around bits of rubble, trying to avoid making any type of noise. If they could just make it out of the clearing, they might have a chance.

Fate wasn't so kind.

Just as they moved around another large rock, they came face to face with one of the monsters.

Zei'aan let out a short scream, covering her mouth afterwards as they quickly moved back. It was enough to alert the others.

Soon after, they were surrounded by the vile monstrosities.

They stood back to back as they faced them, holding up their rings in defense.

"We need a plan." Nekai scoffed.

"I don't think there's any type of plan that could help us with this…"

"Then we should run!"

"Do you think these are the type of enemies that would let us get away?!"

He felt more than saw her flinch at his harsh tone and almost felt bad. Almost.

"You need to understand that just running isn't an option. These…**things** have been behind all those deaths and missing rings. In other words, they want our power and won't let us get away…Not until they have it, which translates to our deaths."

He felt her shudder, most likely thinking of what had befallen their comrades.

"We'll need to fight. It's our only chance. When you hit them, avoid the purple liquid at all costs. We'll need all the energy we can muster."

She took a deep breath.

"Okay."

She created a spear while he, once again, made a pair of swords.

"Ready?"

She took another breath.

"As I'll ever be…"

He gave a curt nod, eyeing their enemies. Six in total. They could do this.

"…GO!"

They both jumped at their respective opponents, weapons at the ready.

He swiped at one and ducked down just in time to avoid getting beheaded by another. Sending a swift back kick to the foe behind him, he had just enough time to feel it connect before dodging another clawed limb.

Crossing his swords to block the first enemy, he rapidly uncrossed them to slice off the clawed limb. Moving fast, he was able to avoid the spray of fluid, though a bit of it did get on one of his swords.

Cursing under his breath, he dismissed the sword when it started to dissolve and quickly replaced it with a shield to block an incoming kick.

A burning pain in his back made him momentarily lose focus. The forgotten third creature had managed to sneak up behind him and tear into his back. It wasn't too deep but he would need medical attention when he got back to base. **If** he got back to base…

He shook his head to clear his mind. He needed to concentrate.

"**AAAAAAGGGGHH!**"

His partner's shriek broke him out of his reverie.

"ZEI'AAN!"

He created an energy bubble around him and pushed outward, knocking the beasts away from him.

"ZEI'AAN!"

He turned in her direction just in time to witness something that made his heart stop.

One of the creatures had broken through the shield she had created and currently had its clawed hand piercing through her abdomen. A shocked expression was painted on her face as blood made its way down her chin, mouth open with the scream she had emitted moments ago. The broken shield cracked further before falling away completely.

It must've been a sign to the other two she had been fighting, as they too jumped her and proceeded to stick their claws into her as well.

As soon as another claw dug into her flesh, her screaming began anew. The green glow that once surrounded her body slowly fading away as they absorbed her energy.

"**ZEI'AAN**!"

He couldn't believe his eyes. This couldn't be happening! It just COULDN'T!

She turned her head towards him, though it was obvious that it pained her to do so, and locked eyes with him. Lavender clashed with yellow-gold. Her voice was so silent that he could barely hear her, but he was able to make out what she said, and it tore at his heart.

"N…Nekai…"

And she was gone.

No…This wasn't…This just wasn't possible. They were supposed to fight their way through this, get home, and report to the Guardians about what they'd seen. She wasn't supposed to die. She wasn't supposed to **fucking DIE**! Not her! Not Zei'aan! She couldn't…She just couldn't…

"No…

**No**!

**NOOOOOOOOOOO**!"

He let out a burst of energy that immediately got their attention.

"You want my power? COME AND GET IT!"

They came.

He fought.

He fought with everything he had, hacking off limbs and dodging blows, even as he tired, he never stopped. But it wasn't enough.

He took a fatal wound to the chest.

Dying and knowing that they would take his energy if he didn't do something, which he just **couldn't **let happen, he used the last of his strength to send off his ring.

Objective gone, the creatures also took off, leaving the broken body of the Green Lantern behind.

_"I'm…so sorry…that I…couldn't protect you…Zei'aan. I…failed you. Please…forgive me."_

Yellow-gold eyes shut for the last time.

**Hey young blood!**

**Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?**

**I'm gonna change you, like a remix.**

**Then I'll raise you, like a phoenix!**

**Wearing our vintage, misery.**

**No, I think it looked a little better on me.**

**I'm gonna change you, like a remix.**

**Then I'll raise you, like a phoenix!**

**Put on your war paint!**

Chapter 2 End

AN: DON'T HURT ME! It needed to happen! Swear this is the last sad chapter for a while!...As long as the story doesn't get a mind of its own again that is…cause this doesn't match the preview I gave you at all so sorry about that as well. To be honest, it was all gonna be from Korvak's POV but then Nekai just came outta the woodwork and stole the show! Just goes to show that a small time character can become someone big when they put their minds to it. Also, you're lucky because I was gonna leave it at a cliff hanger but like I said before, I really wanna get to the YJ part of the story soon, but I need to establish a background first (it's turning out to be quite the pain). Not to mention my cousin also said that she would kill me if I did and I rather like living so… I also hope that the fighting scene wasn't too sucky. I've never done one before but I thought it came out decent enough. Sorry if I'm ranting but I finished this at 3am so I'm pretty much dead…REVIEW! Or the evil monstrosities shall come and take your energy!...Too soon? Okay… Review anyway

*inner court: I have no clue if they have these or not, but I was mainly imaging the place where John Stewart had his trial for destroying a planet (even though he hadn't). I think it was called Blackest Day? Something…If you know what it was called, please tell me. Cause it's on the tip of my tongue. But yeah, my whole concept of Oa is based off of that episode, so just picture that in your mind.

P.S. I don't really know if they're called the Guardians or not so if someone could correct me…? All I can remember of them is that they're short, light blue, white haired, and at least one of them is female… So any information on them would be much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Light in a New World

AN: Nothing much to say. Thanks to those that faved/followed/reviewed!

Disclaimer: If I owned YJ, Superman and Batman would fight for Wonder Woman's love (though Batman would win in the end), and Miss Martian would never have done what she did to Superboy! I no own song(s) either.

Summary: Faith Evans, a 16-year-old girl, was just trying to make sure that she and her little sister got by in the world. "She was prepared to die when she took that bullet. So can someone explain to her why a dead guy's ring just decided to hitch a ride on her finger?!"

Genre: Humor/Adventure/a little Angst/a little Drama (cause you always need just a bit of Angst/Drama in every story)/Romance(?)

Song(s) used: When I'm Gone-Three Days Grace

Word Count: 3,670

_"Thinking"_

**_Dreams/Flashbacks_**

"Talking"

**Quotes/Lyrics**

Chapter 3: A New Light in a New World

**There's another world inside of me that you may never see.**

**There're secrets in this life that I can't hide.**

**Somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find.**

**Well, maybe it's too far away, and maybe I'm just blind.**

**Maybe I'm just blind.**

**_"_**_Fae.__**"**_

**_"_**_Uhn…__**"**_

**_"_**_Fae, wake up.__**"**_

**_"_**_…Wha-?... Emily?...__**"**_

**_"_**_Open your eyes, Fae.__**"**_

**_"_**_E-Emily? Where are you? Emily!__**"**_

**_"_**_Come on! Wake up!__**"**_

**_"_**_Wait? Who-?__**"**_

"Come on, girl! Open your eyes. Wake up!"

So she did.

She opened her eyes-

-And nearly screamed when she saw how many faces were so near her own. She had to stomp down the urge to start throwing punches when she heard most of them let out relieved sighs.

She shifted her attention when she heard someone clear their throat.

"Phew. You're okay. Had us worried there for a moment." A man, mid-thirties it seemed, who was the closest to her on her right side said. He looked like he was still trying to calm down from his panicked state.

"You literally came out of nowhere! You were just standing there, in the middle of the street, and then you just collapsed! Luckily I was able to swerve in time."

Her eyes widened at his words, and she tried to scan the street from her vantage point. Seeing what she was trying to do, the unnamed man moved a little out of her view and commanded the rest to do the same, to give her some "breathing room" as he put it.

Indeed, she was in the middle of the road. People were crowded around on both sides of the street watching the commotion. She turned her head, and to the far right was a haphazardly parked car.

_"Must be his. At least he didn't wreck it crashing into something…"_

She decided it was high time for her to get up, the concrete wasn't exactly comfy. But when she went to lean up, pain shot through her chest, and she fell back as her face scrunched up in agony. Her hand immediately went to where her wound was and was immensely surprised when she felt nothing.

_"Wha-What the?!"_ Her eyes once again widened in shock. _"I was shot! I can even still feel the pain! So…where's the wound?"_

The man must've seen her pain-filled face because he was by her side in seconds.

"Are you okay? What's the matter? I can take you to the hospital if you need to go."

She might've taken him up on the offer if she hadn't remembered why she was shot in the first place.

_"Pete…he shot me…then ran! That coward! And Emily…EMILY!"_

Gritting her teeth against the phantom pain, she propped herself up on her elbows, determined to get to her feet.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold on a sec. You need to go slow if you're in that much pain."

His hand came up behind her to support her back while his other one held her arm. He helped her up as gently as possible, and she was thankful, the pain had started to ebb a bit since she wasn't trying to lift herself.

When she finally made it to her feet she turned to face him, most of the people had dispersed after realizing she was pretty much okay, consequently making him release her.

"Thanks for your help. I should be fine now."

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't need to go to the hospital or anything?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, and there's no need. The pain's mostly gone now, but thanks again."

He gave her disbelieving look and shook his head but otherwise dropped the subject.

"If you say so. Be careful on your way home."

She nodded and he went back to his car. Walking towards and down the sidewalk, she couldn't help but run her hand across the spot where her wound was, or, well, **should've been**.

_"What the heck is happening? There's no way I should be alive right now. I can even remember feeling my body going numb… And what did he mean by "appeared out of nowhere"? And STANDING no less!"_

She came out of her musings when she noticed she was at an intersection.

_"Okay, first thing's first, I need to get back home and get Emily. She's probably worried sick."_

The memory of Emily crying out to her and sobbing her little heart out made her stomach twist in remembrance. She really needed to get home.

Looking up, towards the street signs, Fae was confused. She didn't recognize the names. In fact, when she looked around at the little stores lining the roads, she didn't recognize them either. What was going on? First she collapses in the middle of the street, out of nowhere apparently, then she's NOT DEAD like she should've been, and now there're new streets and shops? When were these built? She didn't remember any construction sites…

_"Whatever, I'm not here to shop anyway. I need to find Emily, and then maybe find Pete and make sure that he understands that I'm not the person to mess with."_ She very nearly growled in her mind on that last thought.

With renewed vigor, she forgoed the signs and took the paths that she thought would lead her home.

**When your execution x-ray cannot see under my skin,**

**I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends.**

**Roaming through this darkness, I'm alive but I'm alone.**

**And part of me is fighting this, but part of me is gone.**

Finally coming upon a familiar plain-looking apartment, she sped-walked the last few feet, so as not to alarm anyone, and entered the building.

Heading straight for the stairs, she was stopped by a shout of "HEY". Looking around and noticing no one else was in the lobby, her head turned in the direction of the noise.

It was a male, early twenties, who appeared to work at the front desk. He had shaggy brown hair that ended just below his ears and blue eyes. He beckoned her towards him with a stern look and, not wanting to start anything that would further prevent her from getting to her sister, she went to him.

"Excuse me, Miss, but unless you live here or buzz in as a visitor, you can't go up."

"Well, since I do live here, it shouldn't be a problem then."

He sighed.

"Miss, I've been working here for almost a month and a half now. I've practically seen everyone who lives here come and go, and I've never seen your face before. Now either buzz in the apartment number for visitation or leave the premises."

She felt her eyes widen in shock and then, not a moment later, narrow at the man. She breathed in and out to calm herself down before speaking at a slower pace.

"I don't **need** to **buzz in** because I **live here**. **My** apartment number is 325. So if you'll excuse me."

He made an irritated noise in the back of his throat and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "crazy teens" before setting her with a scowl.

"Look, I don't know what kind of prank you're trying to pull, but it's not going to work. 325 is currently occupied by an **elderly** couple, and all of their kids are **grown**. So go run along before I call the cops."

She let out a frustrated groan, swearing in her mind and thinking of drop kicking him in the face for keeping her away from her little sister longer than necessary.

"Listen here-"

She glanced at his nametag and inwardly sneered.

"-Thomas. I need to get up to that room where my **little sister** is waiting for me and probably worried to death. I **need** to get up there. So you can either let me go up or I can knock you out instead and **still** go up. Your choice."

Perhaps she shouldn't have been threatening him since it probably just made her situation worse.

She snorted.

_"Now doesn't this feel like one big déjà vu?"_

He studied her for a moment with a firm glare. However, he must've heard the desperation in her voice or saw the anxiety in her expression, because a moment later, he let out a huge sigh and inclined his head towards the stairway.

"Hurry up." And in a lower tone, he added, "You'll see I'm right soon enough so it doesn't matter."

Unfortunately, or fortunately, for him, she hadn't heard that last statement and was already half way up the first staircase.

Arriving at the designated door, she frantically searched her pockets for the key, and upon not finding it, _"must've dropped it in that fight…"_, she knocked, borderline banged, on the door.

"Emily? Emily! Please open up! It's me, Fae! I know you're probably worried, but I'm here now, and if you want, we can go to Grandpa's until we find Pete and-"

She was cut off by the door opening to reveal a small old woman, barely reaching 5', with completely white hair tied up in a bun. Her kind brown eyes, lined with deep crow's feet, studied her for a moment.

"What can I do for you, dearie?"

Mouth slightly ajar and eyes wide, Fae couldn't answer her. Instead, her eyes steadily drifted upwards, over the older woman's head, as she scanned the inside of the apartment, at least what she could see.

It was totally different. Instead of plain white walls with the occasional childish drawing here and there, the walls were beige with old black and white photos hanging up. If she looked further, she could catch a glimpse of old 60's like furniture instead of the modern stuff she had bought. There was even faint Swing music drifting through the hall along with a gruff tenor, singing lyrics she couldn't make out because of the low tone.

Gathering herself and pushing the growing panic and confusion down, she returned her attention to the old woman in front of her who was patiently waiting for her to answer.

"…Umm…it appears that I have the wrong room. I'm sorry if I bothered you or interrupted anything."

"No, it's quite alright. I hope you find who you were looking for, dear."

With that she stepped back inside and softly shut the door.

In a daze, Fae headed back down the stairs, still not comprehending what had just occurred.

When she got to the base floor, she went straight for the exit in the same daze-like state, missing the shake of the head from Thomas.

Making it outside, the panic and confusion finally started getting to her.

_"This can't be happening. No. This is our apartment, or was… Nothing's making sense! The streets are different, the stores are different, and apparently the apartments are too! I don't understand! What's going on?!"_

She closed her eyes and took deep breaths to calm herself once more.

_"Okay, firstly, I need to find out where the hell I'm at. It's obvious that I'm not at home anymore. I hope Emily's okay…where ever she is…"_

Steeling herself, she reopened her eyes and set off to find some answers.

**Maybe I'm just blind.**

**So hold me when I'm here.**

**Right me when I'm wrong.**

**Hold me when I'm scared.**

**And love me when I'm gone.**

**Everything I am and everything in me,**

**Wants to be the one you wanted me to be.**

**I'll never let you down and even if I could,**

**I'd give up everything if only for your good.**

What she found took her completely off-guard.

The first thing she discovered was that she was in the past. It took a while for her to believe that. Half of the neighborhood probably thought she was crazy after she had a tangent on how "the newspaper and stations are **wrong**" and that it was "May 6, **2013** NOT 2009, those retards…" She got a lot of looks in that café after that little outburst.

Next, Terra City* was the place she had found herself in, a place she had never heard of. Okay, she wasn't a geography genius but she was sure that she was in the state of Illinois when she got shot, and **nowhere** was there a place called Terra City there.

Lastly, and this was the hardest to believe, everywhere she went, people would be talking about superheroes and villains, whether they be praises or insults didn't matter. It wouldn't have been so bad if it had been just the kids, but the adults were doing it too. Heck, it was even in the news! She couldn't count how many times she overheard people talking about how thankful they were to Superman, the Flash, or any other hero for keeping them safe.

After all of the running around she did, she ended up in an empty park, which she would've found unusual, since it was only late afternoon and kids should've been all over this place, if she wasn't already so absorbed in her own problems.

She sat at the bench closest to her and bent over to put her elbows on her knees as her head rested on her folded hands.

_"This is not good. I'm not only in the past, but I'm in a whole-'nother fucking world! How the __**hell**__ does that even __**happen**__?!"_

She put her face in her hands as agitation swept through her. Her next thought, however, made her entire body freeze as the cold realization hit her.

_"I'm not…I'm not in my world. Emily…I can't get back to her."_

Images of her little sister's tear-stained face entered her mind unbidden.

_"I CAN'T GET BACK TO HER!"_

A few tears escaped her eyes at the thought of never seeing her precious sister again, the sister she had vowed to protect.

_"I…I can't…"_

Before she could put herself into a greater depression or even give herself an anxiety attack, there was a loud explosion nearby.

Whipping her head in the direction of the sudden outburst, she could her faint screaming as she saw people pause and then start running the opposite direction of the noise.

Wiping her tears with the sleeve of her shirt, she decided to investigate. She could throw herself a pity party later, when it didn't sound like the city was going to hell.

She followed the sounds of the numerous explosions as well as the direction the people were running from. Jumping behind an upturned piece of concrete, she peered around it and immediately put a hand to her mouth. It was all she could do to keep herself from yelling in surprise.

Right there, destroying the city, were Star Sapphire and Poison Ivy in all their pink and green glory.

_"…What type of witchcraft is this?"_

She watched as Ivy entrapped random men in her Venus fly traps, separating them from families and loved ones alike, while Star blasted holes in buildings and landmarks with her pink energy beams.

They started shouting about something, but she was too far away to hear what they were saying. The only things she could make out were "feminine touch" and "a woman's world". So they were hardcore feminists…awesome.

Just then, there were three flashes of light and Green Lantern, Fire, and the Flash appeared.

If she hadn't been shocked before, she definitely was now.

They exchanged words that she couldn't hear, to her frustration, and then all hell broke loose.

The Flash and Fire took on Poison Ivy while Green Lantern, _"Hal Jordan"_ she thought with a mental squeal, went for Star Sapphire.

Flash attacked Ivy first, evading the vines that she shot at him through the ground but couldn't land a hit when spiked vines erupted all around her. Fire came in then, and lit the various plants on, well, fire.

The emerald flames turned them into ash and Ivy screeched so loudly that Fae had to cover her ears to prevent further damage. She was sure that Black Canary would be impressed if Ivy hadn't been a villain.

Another explosion sounded, nearer this time, and she lifted her head to the sky where Hal and Star were duking it out.

Star was sending blast after blast of pink energy towards Hal who, for his part, deflected them with the shield he had created.

Getting distracted by her partner's scream, Star took her focus off of Hal for a moment to check on Ivy and it was all he needed. He made a giant punching glove and sent it directly at her, hitting her into the building on the other side of the street.

So wrapped up in the fight was Fae, she hadn't noticed how close Ivy's vines were getting until one appeared right in front of her hiding place.

Startled, she leapt away and landed on her butt with a yelp, eyes wide.

All of them looked in her direction then.

She saw Ivy smirk and get ready to send a plant her way. The three heroes jumped in her path, but Fae didn't know what happened after that; she was too busy running away like the other people had done.

She allowed her feet to take her to safety since her mind was in overdrive with the fact that she had seen an actual fight between **superheroes** and **villains**. They weren't even supposed to be **real**!

Stopping to catch her breath, she looked around and found herself in the same park that she had been in before.

Returning her attention to where she had come from, she noticed the sounds from the fight had gone down.

She went to the same bench she was sitting at before and let out a sigh of relief. Looking around once more, she realized how dark it had gotten.

_"The fight must've lasted longer than I thought…"_

She leant back on the bench and looked up at the night sky.

_"So I'm in another world huh? And not just any world, a freaking SUPERHERO world…"_

She put her arm over her eyes.

_"What am I supposed to do now? I can't go back home, and Emily probably thinks I'm dead after what happened. Emily…"_

Forcing back the tears that wanted to fall, she took her arm from her face to gaze up at the sky once more.

_"Hopefully she's doing okay with Grandpa. Knowing her, she's probably still bawling her eyes out."_

A small, sad smile made its way to her face at that thought.

Just as she was about to continue the pity party she had promised herself earlier, she caught sight of something flying in the sky.

"Wha-?"

She looked closer. It looked like a shooting star.

That made her smile a genuine smile, however small it was. The smile didn't last long.

As she continued to look at it, it wasn't the white-blue color that normal shooting stars were. In fact, it was actually a green color. But that wasn't the only odd thing.

Instead of veering off into space, it was heading straight for…Earth! In HER direction!

If her eyes widened any further, she was sure that they would be stuck like that.

She shot up from her seat and ran like a bat out of hell away from the strange shooting star-thing. She didn't know where she would go, just that she had to get away before she was caught in the line of fire.

She looked back in the direction of the star-thing and gasped. The thing was STILL headed in her direction! How was that possible?!

Not paying attention to where she was going, she ended up tripping and face-planting in the dirt.

Scrambling to her hands and knees, she looked around and saw that she had run into an abandoned construction site.

_"And here I was saying that I hadn't seen any…Very funny fate!"_

She flipped over when she heard a 'whoosh' sound and came face to face with the green star-thing which, upon closer inspection, was not a star.

She gasped.

_"No…freaking…way. I don't even belong here!"_

Right in front of her, was a Green Lantern ring. She didn't know whether to be giddy or horrified. She decided that she was a little bit of both.

Looking around to make sure that there was no one else around, maybe the ring was looking for someone else?, she lifted her right hand and reached out to it.

The ring reacted and flew onto her middle finger. It sent out a pulse and glowed for a moment before the light disappeared.

She looked at the ring in disbelief.

_"What? I can't be a-a…I can't even say it! This isn't happening! This __**isn't **__HAPPENING!"_

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself, she was doing that a lot lately, before examining the ring.

It looked exactly like how she expected it to. It had a solid green band with the circle shape on top that had a lantern etched into it.

She ran a hand down her face.

_"What does this mean?"_

Before she could contemplate it any further, a glowing lantern appeared before her, softly landing on the ground after hovering a bit.

She looked between it and the ring and decided that it must be the power source that all Green Lanterns had.

_"So does this mean that I'm..?"_

She didn't want to finish that thought.

Getting to her feet, she grabbed the lantern by its handle and started walking.

_"First thing's first, if I'm going to be staying here, I'll need to find a place to stay before I think about this anymore."_

With that thought in mind, she set off to find just that.

Chapter 3 End

**So hold me when I'm here.**

**Right me when I'm wrong.**

**You can hold me when I'm scared.**

**You won't always be there.**

**So love me when I'm gone.**

**Love me when I'm gone. Whoa-oh**

**Love me when I'm gone.**

**When I'm gone.**

**When I'm gone.**

**When I'm gone.**

AN: See! No sad parts! So Fae's still alive. Well, in the DC world at least (YAY! She made it! FINALLY), and she's still having a hard time believing it all (who wouldn't?). AND she's got a ring. Hmmm, I wonder where that came from (*shifty eyes*). And before people comment, I know YJ starts in 2010. Well, this story starts a year before. So while she's in the YJ universe, the story hasn't started yet. She's still got to go through her GL training ya know. But don't worry, it won't be long before "the day" comes. So hang in there. And if you think I'm going to fast, please tell me. This is my first time writing a story so feedback is appreciated. No one's perfect, and I'm FAR from it. Review please! You knooow you waaaant to!

*Terra City: If this is an actual city or someone has used this, please don't report. I had no idea and it just came to mind when I was thinking of names for cities. Also, I have no clue if GL (Hal) has a specific city he protects a specific city (I don't think he does since he's a protector of Earth as a whole since it was assigned to him…). In any case, this isn't that city, just to let ya know.

P.S.:….I LOVE Hal! He's hot! So if I transfer a bit of that love to Fae, please don't fault me for it (*bows*).

P.P.S: I'll probably be updating in a 4 to 7 day time frame between updates (finally got my rhythm and it helps that my cousin is always nagging at me to hurry up). So now you won't have to be guessing when I'll update!


	4. Chapter 4: Searching for the Light

AN: I'm soooooooooo sorry for the lateness! Had a family picnic and then the 4th of July (everyone wants to do everything then), but it's still no excuse! I beg your forgiveness! *bows* Other than that, there's not much to say except I'm sorry if it's not up to par. I've been having headaches recently and they just wouldn't let up, but they're gone now so everything's fine. Thanks to all who faved/followed/ and reviewed! Enjoy the new chappie!

Disclaimer: If I owned YJ, there would definitely be a lot more of Hal Jordan and Wonder Woman in there (if you can't tell that I love Wonder Woman by now, you are the anti-version of Batman), Alfred would be the Team's trainer and would bake cookies afterwards, and someone would've BEEN told Martha Kent (if she's alive, she totally would be in my story) about how Superman was treating her grandson (when in doubt, always tell on them to their mom). I no own song(s) either.

Summary: Faith Evans, a 16-year-old girl, was just trying to make sure that she and her little sister got by in the world. "She was prepared to die when she took that bullet. So can someone explain to her why a dead guy's ring just decided to hitch a ride on her finger?!"

Genre: Humor/Adventure/a little Angst/a little Drama(cause you always need just a bit of Angst/Drama in every story)/Romance(?)

Song(s) used: Headlock-Imogen Heap

Word Count: 2,435

"Communicating through something (ie: communicators, phones, rings, etc…)"

_"Thinking"_

**_Dreams/Flashbacks_**

"Talking"

**Quotes/Lyrics**

Chapter 4:Searching for the Light

**Distant flickering, greener scenery,**

**This weather's bringing it all back again.**

**Great adventures, faces and condensation,**

**I'm going outside to take it all in.**

Location: Watchtower

Time: 0900

Cafeteria

Hal Jordan, also known as the Green Lantern, had just sat down with his food after another session of debriefing to get him caught up on the going-ons of Earth. He had just got back from Oa a few days ago. The information the Guardians had told them wasn't something he, or any of the Lanterns for that matter, wanted to hear.

Apparently someone, or thing, was going around killing Lanterns and taking their rings leaving no trace. It was unsettling to say the least.

They had been told to keep up their guards and keep a look out for anything unusual happening in their sectors.

Since Earth was pretty far from the Guardian planet, all he wanted to do was relax for an entire month when he got home. However, he knew that was never going to happen.

As soon as he got back, he had only an hour to himself before he was ordered to the meeting room to be filled in on what was happening in his absence, villains never did take a break.

Hal had wanted to ignore the call, he had **just** got back from a long trip that brought only bad news; he wanted sleep dammit! But it was from Batman, and when the Bat calls, no matter how tired you are, you suck it up and leap into action.

As soon as he had gotten there, alarms went off for multiple cities where villains were attacking.

People were split into groups and sent off to deal with the threats. He, himself was teamed up with Barry Allen, the Flash, to take out Captain Cold who had been terrorizing a shopping center.

They had taken him out with relative ease and it seemed everyone else had taken down their villains as well, but it looked like all the villains, small and big-time, wanted to act up.

These random attacks had been happening non-stop for the past few days and it only just started to slow down. So here he was now, in the cafeteria, after finally getting his debriefing over with, and about to enjoy his meal of waffles, eggs, and orange juice in peace.

Just as he was about to put the first bite of his well-deserved waffle in his mouth, the man with a black hole for a stomach came speeding in.

"GL!" A red and yellow blur stopped at his table and plopped down a tray that was overflowing with every type of breakfast food imaginable.

Hal sighed. He loved the Flash like a brother, he was his best friend after all, but he was hoping for few moments of quiet, alone time after all of the running around he was doing.

He guessed it was just a little too much to hope for.

"Hey GL! Mind if I join you?"

_"It's a bit too late to be asking…" _

Flash had already sat down and began stuffing his face with pancakes and sausages. Lucky for Hal, he'd seen the Flash's eating habits so many times before that he was practically immune; it helped that Kilowag ate similarly, if not slower. So Hal continued eating his waffles.

"Sfo whftfs uf?"

Hal had to stop and close his eyes as bits of chewed food from Flash's mouth found their way onto his face and even on his own food.

Guess he didn't have an appetite after all…

"Flash…"

Said man stopped shoving food down his throat for a moment to pay attention. Hal opened his eyes and glared.

"I'm gonna kill you."

Before either man could react, Hal, to jump over the table and strangle him, and Flash, to run away as quickly as possible with the rest of his food, their communicators went off and J'onn's voice was heard.

"Green Lantern. Flash. Fire. You are needed. Star Sapphire and Posion Ivy are attacking Grand Park in Terra City. Respond Immediately."

"We're on our way." Hal answered for both of them seeing as how Flash was trying to stuff all his food in his mouth at the same time. He even saw him reach for his breakfast, not that Hal wanted it after Flash got his germs on it, but apparently wasting food was a bigger crime than trying to take over the world to him.

"You heard the man. Let's go." He grabbed Flash by the back of his red suit and dragged him, kicking and screaming, to the Zeta tubes*.

**We're a different pair, do something out of step.**

**Throw a stranger an unexpected smile…**

**With big intention.**

**Still posted at your station.**

**Always on about the day it should have flied.**

Beaming down to the center of the city, Hal, along with Flash and Fire, got into fighting positions straightaway.

The roads were torn up and there were large chunks of rock missing from buildings. Poison Ivy had taken position on the stone fountain in the middle of the park and was surrounded by her plants. Star Sapphire, _"Carol"_ his mind provided with a hint of melancholy*, was still blasting pink energy beams at various buildings.

The civilians were trying to run away from the vines that were popping out of the ground. Some, mainly men, had been caught already and were currently being held captive in Venus Flytraps.

Poison Ivy was going on about how females were the superior race, all men would bow to her, and the world would be a beautiful place ruled by plants and females. So they were dealing with an extreme, environmentally-friendly, feminist…fantastic.

_"Batman really needs to keep tabs on his Gotham psychos."_

Hal must've zoned out at some point because Ivy had sent a vine towards Flash, yelling about him being a "sexist pig that would soon be fertilizer for her precious babies". Even Fire was somewhat glaring at him so he knew that Flash must've said something really stupid. Not that he didn't do that on a regular basis.

Taking this as his cue, he left Fire and Flash to deal with the livid Ivy and set his sights on Star Sapphire.

Flying towards each other, their energies met in a brilliant clash as he sent out a blast of green energy and her, pink.

"You won't win this time, love. You may as well give up. The power of love always prevails."

She sent out another blast. He dodged.

"Oh really? How many times have you said that? It's just not gonna happen!"

He sent a snake construct towards her. She flew out of reach and showered him with multiple energy beams.

Creating a shield, Hal blocked most of them while searching for an opening. It came when Ivy screamed and Star looked over to check on her.

Taking advantage of her momentary distraction, Hal constructed a large boxing glove and threw it at Star, hitting her directly in the torso and smashing into a building across the street, effectively knocking her out.

Then everything froze as they heard what sounded like a strangled scream. As if they all shared the same mind, they turned as one in the direction of the noise that wasn't from the battle.

It was a civilian teen girl who couldn't have been any older than 15 or 16. She was lightly tanned with black hair thrown up into a ponytail. Her clothes consisted of a white shirt, blue jacket, and skinny jeans. She stared up at them with a 'deer-caught-in-the-headlights' expression from where she was sitting. She looked as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing, like they weren't real, which was a ridiculous notion since they were known worldwide.

Hal was snapped out of his staring when he heard the ground start to rumble. Quickly looking back towards Ivy, he saw her smirking with her arms raised, ready to attack the civilian or add her to her growing collection.

Moving in the way of the attack, he created another shield, just in time, as the thorned vine slammed into it.

Fire immediately lit the vines with emerald flames while Flash sped for Ivy and started running circles around her, trying to suffocate her into unconsciousness.

Ivy was frantic in searching for a way out but eventually passed out from lack of oxygen. As soon as she was out, her plants fell away, freeing the civilians they had trapped.

Looking back in the direction of the girl, Hal was surprised to see that she was nowhere in sight. He gave a quick scan of the area and decided that she must have taken the chance to run home when they intercepted Ivy.

Focusing on the matter at hand, he saw Fire and Flash gathering Ivy and Star to wrap them up in scrap metal that Fire heated up to make it more flexible.

Hal put two fingers to his right ear that held the communicator.

"Okay J'onn. Ivy and Star are down for the count. A clean-up and detainment crew would be nice."

"Good. They are already on the way. In the meantime, you can make sure that the area is blocked off and the civilians are alright."

"Will do."

Sighing, Hal resigned himself to helping the civilians and blocking off most of the wreckage.

It was gonna be a long day.

**Been walking, you've been hiding.**

**And you look half dead half the time.**

**Monitoring you, like machines do,**

**You've still got it I'm just keeping an eye.**

**I've been walking, you've been hiding.**

**And you look half dead half the time.**

**Monitoring you, like machines do,**

**You've still got it I'm just keeping an eye.**

Hal entered his apartment barely able to keep his eyes open. These past few weeks were turning out to be pretty rough and today hadn't helped one bit.

As soon as they'd finished clean up and made sure that Poison Ivy and Star Sapphire were in prison, they'd gone to the Watchtower for yet another debriefing, he was getting sick of them quite frankly. Then Batman had to call a meeting with the original seven. He'd felt like complaining with Flash but then saw the Batglare and thought otherwise.

The meeting was to discuss what the villains could be up to that they'd attack so many times in the past two weeks, every day, without fail. Even Flash had found it odd and that was saying something.

So after an hour or two of throwing around ideas, they called it quits and decided that they'd wait until something drastic happened, no matter how much they didn't like it, that would deviate from the usual.

He deactivated his Green Lantern suit and cursed himself for not doing it sooner. He was suddenly thankful that everyone in the building had turned in for the night. If they had of seen him walk in, he'd never get any rest.

Deciding that he'd take a shower in the morning, he'd fall asleep standing up if he did it now, he made his way to the bedroom and stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt. Though he left his ring on, it'd been beaten in to him, literally, to never take it off.

He looked towards the lantern by his bedside and made a mental note to charge his ring in the morning as well. It was getting a little too low on power for his liking.

Just as he was about to fall onto his queen-sized bed, hey, a man needed his room, his ring glowed brightly.

Shocked, he could only watch as his ring forced his hand upwards as it started to project something.

A Guardian's head popped up and he was more than a little scared at the hugeness of it, though he would deny it later if asked. He was already embarrassed that he'd jumped…

"Hal Jordan" He immediately straightened up.

"It has come to our attention that a ring has activated in your sector or, more specifically, on Earth."

His eyes widened. That would mean…

Apparently his thoughts showed on his face.

"Yes, a tragic fate fell upon the Green Lanterns patrolling Sector V238. While most of their rings' lights have disappeared, it seems that one was able to escape and make its way to another chosen one."

Hal didn't know how to feel. On one hand, more comrades had died but on the other, a new Lantern had emerged, and that hadn't happened since the beginning of these mysterious disappearances.

_"At least that's one more ring that didn't go missing…But what or who is causing all of this?"_

"Hal Jordan, you are tasked with finding this new Lantern and bringing them to Oa for training immediately. Afterwards, they will also guard Earth along with you. Do not fail."

With that, the projection stopped.

Hal lowered his arm and stepped back to sit on his bed.

_"A new Green Lantern huh? And a human at that."_ That would mean that he would have to help in the training, not that he minded.

_"I'll have a protégé…"_ He couldn't say sidekick since Green Lanterns didn't have those. As soon as they finished training, they'd be seen as fully-fledged Lantern and they would be considered partners.

He had to admit, he was more than a little excited, and anxious, at the thought of being a mentor. The other Green Lanterns of Earth, John Stewart and Kyle Rayner*, had been trained while he was away on missions and the Guardians had already chosen trainers for them. Now he was going to be training one, with the help of Kilowag of course, he was the overall instructor of every new Lantern, and this would be the first one in a while.

Hal yawned.

_"I'll search for them in the morning, when I'm not dead tired."_

He laid back and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out. He had only one thought before dreamland took over.

_"And I had just gotten back from Oa too. Damn…"_

**I'll make you start, got your heart in a headlock,**

**I don't believe any of it.**

**You say too late to start, with your heart in a headlock,**

**You know you're better than this.**

**Afraid to start, got your heart in a headlock,**

**I don't believe any of it.**

**You say too late to start, with your heart in headlock,**

**You know you're better than this.**

Chapter 4 End

AN: So Hal now knows about the new GL but he doesn't know who it is yet. I wonder if he'll be surprised that it's the "civilian" girl that he saw during the battle, and if only he knew that in her world, they are DEFINITLY not real. No offense meant to Flash fans! I love the guy and making fun of him was just too tempting. I hope I portrayed everyone well, I kinda got used to writing in OC POV so the switch was a little hard but not too much. Once again, fight scenes are not my strong point. I can imagine them but writing what I imagine is a bit difficult (it happens ALL THE FREAKIN' TIME when I draw too so it's no surprise that writing's the same). Shorter chapter than usual but it's mainly just a filler because I had to establish Hal, who will have a BIG role in future chapters, hope I did ok. So review please! You knoooow you waaaant toooooo!

-SP13

Zeta tubes*: I know that the transporter thingy has the word "Zeta" in it but idk if it was Zeta tubes or something else. I'm pretty sure I got it right, but if not, corrections are much appreciated.

_"Carol"_/melancholy*: If you didn't know, Carol used to be Hal's girlfriend, and then she became a Star Sapphire that went evil, and Star Sapphires are all about the love (it's their source of power). I only made Hal a BIT effected cause he's been fighting her for a while now, so I don't think it would affect him as much, if at all, any more.

Kyle Rayner*: I know for a fact that he was a Green Lantern but idk if he was the 3rd GL in the YJ show. I had thought it was a girl but then I remembered that all the GLs from Earth were male…I think. So if he is the 3rd GL: YAAAAY! If not…well he is now! I love this guy! He's just too adorable.

Random Thought: For SOME odd reason, I had a dream that toads were taking over the world and the only thing that could kill them was fire. For some reason, everyone treated the toads like they were zombies, though they hadn't killed anybody yet and no one that got bit turned into toads (they just had really gross, slimy bite marks), and we couldn't grow any crops (idk WHERE that came from since we live in the suburbs, no farmlands). But the cool part of the dream was that I had a helicopter and me and my family were avoiding the swarms of toads by sticking to the roofs, and the helicopter had unlimited gas :D! It was a slightly scary but mostly weird dream (you watch as a swarm of toads that fill up the halls come towards you and not be scared).


	5. Chatper 5: Accepting your Fate

AN: Another chappie out! Hope you enjoy! Thanks to all who've faved/followed/reviewed!

Disclaimer: If I owned YJ, I wouldn't have an ACen (Anime Convention) budget and my room would be filled with posters, art supplies, and all the manga and pocky I could ever want. I no own song(s) either.

Summary: Faith Evans, a 16-year-old girl, was just trying to make sure that she and her little sister got by in the world. "She was prepared to die when she took that bullet. So can someone explain to her why a dead guy's ring just decided to hitch a ride on her finger?!"

Genre: Humor/Adventure/a little Angst/a little Drama(cause you always need just a bit of Angst/Drama in every story)/Romance(?)

Song(s) used: Oh no!-Marina and the Diamonds

Word Count: 2,886

"Communicating through something (ie: communicators, phones, rings, etc…)"

_"Thinking"_

**_Dreams/Flashbacks_**

"Talking"

**Quotes/Lyrics**

Chapter 5: Accepting your Fate…Even if it sucks…

**Don't do love, don't do friends.**

**I'm only after success.**

**Don't need a relationship.**

**I'll never soften my grip.**

**Don't want cash, don't want card.**

**Want it fast, want it hard.**

**Don't need money, don't need fame.**

**I just wanna make a change.**

Fae had been going through some rough times the past few days. After the whole ring fiasco, she had made her way back to the apartment complex she'd left after her fit since she had nowhere else to go.

She was met by an irritated Thomas who was going to call the cops on her until she had gotten him to let her explain her situation.

It took longer than Fae would've liked to convince him that, no, she didn't have anywhere else to go, and yes, the hotel was the only place she could think of to stay at.

Even though he had given her hell with all the questions -some she couldn't answer and some she wouldn't answer- Thomas had sighed and set her up in an unoccupied room on the 6th floor. He also set her up with a small time job in the apartment so she could work off her stay, though she would have to find a more permanent one if she wanted to officially stay there.

As soon as she had gotten the go ahead, she had retrieved the lantern she'd hid behind a dumpster by the building.

Sneaking it in was a bit difficult since Thomas had still been there, but he was just getting ready to head home so it had been easy enough.

After all she had been through that day, from finding out she was alive to watching a battle between thought-to-be fictional people, Fae had sat the lantern on the floor of her room and went to sleep on a small couch in the living room; Thomas had moved it from the lobby until she figured out what she would do. That's how she got to where she was now.

For the past three days, Fae had been trying to find a job.

Sure she was working around the apartment, but that was only temporary and she doubted the owner even knew.

As harsh as Thomas seemed, he was really sticking his neck out for her by doing all of that for her. If he was found out, Fae had no doubt in her mind that he would get fired. That's why she had gone out in search of a job ever since Sunday.

It was Tuesday now and she was unlucky thus far.

She was extremely fortunate to have stumbled upon Grandpa George back in her time, but it seemed fate wouldn't be so kind in this world.

Walking down Rose Street, she had taken to memorizing the names of streets, roads, and different places –she refused to be directionally challenged in this place-, Fae started to toy with the ring on her finger.

_"I still can't believe this. Still alive? Not impossible. I don't know what happened after I blacked out, and I'm obviously breathing now. Another world? Kinda hard not to believe, even though she was still struggling a bit, when there're constant reminders everywhere… But being a Green Lantern? No. Uh-uh. I'm pretty sure I'd of been found by now and taken to that place –what's it called? O-Oa! So maybe I'm just a place-holder?"_

Fae was taken out of her thoughts when she heard construction up ahead. It seems that while she was thinking, she had walked to the sight of the battle that had occurred only a few days ago. A place she had been avoiding.

It's not that she was scared –there hadn't been any more attacks, which she was thankful for-; it was just a harsh reminder that, yes, in this world superheroes and villains were real, and no, she hadn't been imagining it.

She would be more at ease with her situation if it wasn't for the fact that she was in a world that was inhabited by thought-to-be FICTIONAL characters.

She stood there for a moment, watching the workers fix up the park and buildings, and then headed off once more.

After a few more minutes of walking, saying the names of streets and places in her mind as she went, Fae ended up at the same empty park that she came to when she first got here.

On her second day, she'd found out that it was incomplete and was eventually abandoned to work on Grand Park, the one that was currently being reconstructed. That's why no one really came to it.

Each day, after failing to find a job, she would end up there, just sitting on the same exact bench and thinking about her situation. It was basically her thinking spot, her peaceful place.

Looking up at the sky and noting that it was only about noon, Fae decided she would take a little nap. A burst of nostalgia hit her as she thought about the many times she and Emily would fall asleep at a park after they'd played for hours. She hoped her little sister was alright.

_"Of course she is! Grandpa is looking out for her so there's no need to worry. He'll make sure she's ok…"_

Lying down on the hard stone, her thoughts turned to her newfound jewelry.

_"Why do I get the feeling that this is gonna cause more trouble than it's worth?"_

She drifted off under the sun's warm rays, unknowing that the ring she was just thinking about was sending out pulses of energy.

**One track mind, one track heart.**

**If I fail, I'll fall apart.**

**Maybe it is all a test.**

**'Cause I feel like I'm the worst so I always act like I'm the best.**

**If you are not very careful,**

**Your possessions will possess you.**

**TV taught me how to feel.**

**Now real life has no appeal.**

Hal was frustrated, and that was putting it mildly.

It had been three days since he started his search for this new Green Lantern. The Guardians hadn't specified exactly **where** this person was, just that they were on Earth.

They could've at least given him a hint!

Currently, he was walking the halls of the Watchtower, grumbling under his breath about "blue midgets" that "can't give directions". He'd had a long week, he was allowed to complain.

Before he began actively searching, Hal had told the rest of the founding members about his upcoming duties and that he would be on Oa for quite a while. That was IF he could find the new Lantern.

He huffed in irritation.

"Hey, GL!"

Hal closed his eyes as he came to a halt, taking deep breaths.

_"I must've done something wrong in a previous life to deserve this…"_

A red-gloved hand found its way onto his shoulder.

"So GL, any luck with finding that new GL?"

Hal had to keep himself from sighing. Flash was only curious, and he just got excited when he was curious. And nosy. Really nosy.

"No Flash, I haven't. The Guardians haven't exactly told me how to find them."

He must've heard how frustrated Hal was with the whole hide-'n'-seek thing the Guardians were putting him through.

"Hey, don't be so stressed out about it. I'm sure you'll find 'em sooner or later. In the meantime, let's go get some food!"

Hal couldn't help but smile. Trust the Flash to solve everything with food.

Turning around, they both headed for the cafeteria. Or that's what would've happened if Hal hadn't of sensed a burst, or pulse more like it, of energy and stopped dead in his tracks.

"GL? What's wr-"

"No time! Sorry, but I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that meal!"

He flew away, ignoring Flash's protests and shouts of "GL!"

He sped towards the Zeta tubes and had J'onn beam him down.

Landing in Terra City, specifically Grand Park, where he'd felt the pulse come from, he scanned the area trying to figure out where the Green Lantern was.

Another pulse.

He was flying away before people could register that he'd even been there.

Following the energy trail from the, now frequent, pulses, he came upon the incomplete park that was just on the edge of the city.

The pulses had stopped as soon as he landed so he decided that he'd take a look around.

And saw no one.

The park was completely deserted, not like anyone came in the first place since it'd never been finished.

Hal was ready to throw his hands in the air and give up. How in the world was it so hard to find ONE person?!

As he turned to leave, grumbling over another search failed, he heard a soft noise.

Whirling around, he had his ring out in an instant. A part of him wanted it to be a villain; he needed someone to take his frustrations out on. A hero he may be but everyone needed to vent sometimes.

When he saw nothing he went to leave once more but then the noise came back, so he concentrated on listening. He heard it again and instead of sounding like the light footsteps of someone trying to be sneaky, like he'd thought, it sounded more like a person breathing.

Curious, he listened more closely and followed the sound.

He came upon a teen girl, and it was, in fact, the same teen girl that he'd saw during his fight!

Looking towards her hands, he saw that her left hand was covering her right over her stomach. Not seeing the ring yet, and getting a little disheartened because he thought he'd found the new Lantern, he decided to lift her hand as gently as possible to make sure if it wasn't on the other one.

He could've done a happy dance when he saw it sitting there on her right middle finger.

Deciding to wake her up and introduce himself, though he thought it wasn't necessary, he gently shook her shoulder.

As the girl started to stir, he felt his bad mood disappear completely. He'd finally found the new Green Lantern, not to mention he would finally be a mentor.

He was positive that his cheeks would hurt later on from grinning so much.

**I'm gonna live.**

**I'm gonna fly.**

**I'm gonna fail.**

**I'm gonna die.**

**I'm gonna live.**

**I'm gonna fly.**

**I'm gonna fail.**

**Gonna die, die, die, diiie.**

Fae was having a good dream, her first good dream since she'd got here to be exact. And she definitely didn't appreciate someone waking her up from it.

_"This guy's gonna get it as soon as I get up."_

She **conveniently** forgot that she was sleeping outside, and that someone just **might** be concerned enough to wake her.

_"Or they could be a serial killer-rapist-douche-bag…"_

Fae was hoping for the latter so she wouldn't feel guilty once she punched them.

Opening her eyes a bit, she felt them widen all the way when she realized who was in front of her. She'd been waaaay off with the latter statement.

_"Oh…my…God…"_ She was suddenly thankful that she had looked first before punching like she often did. She was positive that it wouldn't have been good if she had.

Standing before her was Hal Jordan, the first Green Lantern from Earth.

Fae felt a blush come to her face as she realized that one of her favorite superheroes had seen her sleep. What if she snored, or worse, drooled! She wouldn't be able to live it down!

So she casually, or as casually as she could in his presence, put her hand to her mouth to check for saliva. Fae could've jumped for joy when she felt none.

Remembering that he was still standing there, she looked up and felt the strongest urge.

Fae couldn't help it. She started checking him out -as discreetly as she could of course! And man, the cartoons had nothing on real life! Well, real now at least.

His green and black costume showcased his muscles quite nicely. And if she hadn't been drooling while she was asleep, she definitely was now.

She blushed even harder.

Then a thought occurred to her that effectively stomped down on her budding fantasy.

Hal was here.

He was a Green Lantern.

She had a Green Lantern ring.

Oh God…

Her mind went into overdrive as she thought about what that meant. This wasn't happening; she wasn't ready! This was all becoming too real, too fast.

With that last thing in mind, she did the only thing that she could do at the time.

Fae ran.

* * *

Hal couldn't help but feel a bit smug when he saw her eyes widen when she came too.

He didn't usually indulge in people getting star struck over him, he'd get Flash's inflated ego if he did, but it was nice to see people appreciating him once in a while.

And appreciate him she did. He was a little surprised when he saw her eyes drifting over his form, trying to checking him out without him noticing. He gave her points for trying to be subtle but he was too trained not to.

He felt kinda flattered that he was her superhero crush, practically everybody had one. He was a little tired of seeing Superman posters with hearts on them.

When he saw her blush when she caught herself staring, Hal almost laughed aloud. He could tell that working with her would be fun –more like embarrassing her would be, but that was beside the point- and was yet again thankful that he had an opportunity to be a mentor.

Just as he was about to save her from more embarrassment and introduce himself, he saw her freeze. Then she did something he really wasn't expecting.

She ran.

If he hadn't been so shocked he would've thought about how Flash would be impressed with how fast she'd bolted off, but there was no time to think about that.

Shaking off his stunned state, Hal turned in the direction she took off and called after her.

"Hey! WAIT! Come back!" But she had either suddenly turned deaf or was ignoring him, he was betting on the latter, because she kept running.

Flying after her, he used his ring to stop her by entrapping her ankles in cuffs.

Hal couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him as she face-planted. Admittedly, he shouldn't have thought it was funny but there's something about a face-plant that's funny no matter who it happens to. Unless it was the Bat. Then you'd better run for the hills and pray you weren't caught up in his rage.

Shivering at the thought, he shook it off and landed in front of the girl, keeping her in the cuffs just in case she tried to run off again.

He saw her struggling to sit up and his amusement immediately died down to be replaced by concern and guilt -maybe she seriously hurt herself when he made her fall?

Just when he was about to ask if she was alright, she lifted her head and looked at him with an embarrassed blush on her face.

"What do you want?"

* * *

"What do you want?" She heard herself ask.

She couldn't believe that she'd fell –face-planted!- in front of **the** Hal Jordan! Granted, he was the one that had made her, but that was beside the point. She had run –RUN- from him in the first place which was, admittedly, a stupid thing to do.

So here she was, on the ground, looking up at her favored hero, and what a nice view it was.

_"Stop it!"_ Fae yelled at herself mentally. She would've hit herself in the head if it wouldn't have seemed odd.

She had to focus and keep a clear head. She'd asked him a question and was currently waiting on his answer, though she already had a clue to what he wanted –more than a clue, really, but she wanted to hear it from him. That way being in this new world would be final, and she could stop doubting her sanity.

"I'm a Green Lantern-" She heard him say, not that she didn't already know that piece of information.

"-and that ring on your finger," he pointed to it, "makes you one too."

Fae closed her eyes and released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. His answer definitely finalized things.

"I need you to come with me."

Reopening her eyes, Fae felt the shackles that restrained her disappear and saw Hal extending his hand to her.

Taking it, she got to her feet and dusted herself off. Glancing at him, she looked away quickly –to keep herself from staring- and asked another question.

"So where are we going?" She glanced over again and saw a grin spread across his face.

"Have you ever flown?"

She felt her eyes widen.

_"Oh boy…"_

**I know exactly what I want and who I want to be.**

**I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine.**

**I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy.**

**Oh. Oh no. Oh no! Oh no! OH!**

Chapter 5 End

AN: So here's the next one. I got this out sooner than I thought I would. It's all thanks to my cousin who made me finish since I said I would do a second chapter (it was supposed to be out yesterday with Chapter 4 but it hadn't been finished). So I hope you enjoyed it! And sorry if I'm making Fae perv on Hal but…I LOVE that guy! If I was in the DC Universe, I would be molesting SO MANY guys it'd be a shame XD. So review! Reviews = love and motivation! :D


	6. Chapter 6: Chosen by the Ring

AN: SOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY! I'm so so so so sorry for the lateness! My family's currently in the process of moving into a new house, and we moved our stuff in only a few days ago. Now we have to clean and put stuff up (which is just a huge hassle). I would've put up an AN to tell you all but I hate when a story updates, then I think it's a new chappie, and it turns out to be an AN…I didn't want to put you guys through that so I just decided to put the reason why I haven't updated with…well…an update! So here it is; another chappie out! Hope you enjoy! Thanks to all who've faved/followed/reviewed!

Disclaimer: Do the admins think that anyone on here actually owns the stuff we write fanfics about? Really, there's no point to this disclaimer. If I'm writing on this site, it obviously means that "me no own stuff". I no own song(s) either. I only own Faith, Emily, Joe, and any other OCs that I create.

Summary: Faith Evans, a 16-year-old girl, was just trying to make sure that she and her little sister got by in the world. "She was prepared to die when she took that bullet. So can someone explain to her why a dead guy's ring just decided to hitch a ride on her finger?!"

Genre: Humor/Adventure/a little Angst/a little Drama(cause you always need just a bit of Angst/Drama in every story)/Romance(?)

Song(s) used: New Soul-Yael Naim

Word Count: 4,513

"Communicating through something (ie: communicators, phones, rings, etc…)"

_"Thinking"_

**_Dreams/Flashbacks_**

"Talking"

**Quotes/Lyrics**

Chapter 6: Chosen by the Ring: New Green Lantern, You are.

**I'm a new soul.**

**I came to this strange world.**

**Hopin' I could learn a bit 'bout how to give and take.**

**But since I came here,**

**Felt the joy and the fear,**

**Finding myself making every possible mistake.**

Being in space was, admittedly, a very strange experience. Later on in life, after being in space too many times to count, she would be a more comfortable. But right now, sitting in the light green energy constructed into a two-seater jet, Fae couldn't help but find the vast darkness weird and just a tad bit unnerving.

Fae turned away from the transparent green that made up one of the windows and looked towards the one piloting the makeshift jet.

Lucky for her, her favorite superhero was here to light up the place, literally and figuratively.

Oh and the stars helped too. Can't forget about those stars.

Feeling her cheeks heat up a bit, she faced forward once more and mentally berated herself for her wandering thoughts. She had no time to be ogling her new mentor, though she really, really wanted to, she had a lot to digest from what happened only a few days ago.

…3 Days Ago…

After Fae had told him where she was (temporarily hopefully turning into permanently) living, Hal had taken her by the waist (her inner fangirl practically died when she felt his muscles) and took off.

Startled from the abrupt take off, Fae yelped and instinctively wrapped her arms around the Green Lantern's neck, pulling herself as close as possible to insure that she would not fall.

Hearing a deep chuckle, her face turned ten different shades of red.

"Don't worry. I promise I won't let you fall." As if he was trying to reinforce his promise, he tightened his hold around her waist, effectively deepening her blush and making her look anywhere but at his face.

The laugh he gave told her that he'd noticed, much to her embarrassment.

Thankfully, her (temporary maybe permanent) apartment wasn't too far off, by flight at least, and they soon landed on the roof of her apartment.

She very nearly ran to the stairwell in order to get away from the man that was currently making her hormones go haywire.

Hal's muffled chuckles could be heard as she sped to her apartment room.

She whisper-shouted for him to stay up on the roof while she got the lantern-err-power source. He complied easily enough, probably thinking that she didn't want her family to see him yet. If only he knew…

In reality, Fae just wanted time to get herself in check. This man was about to be her new mentor! Which means she would be around him quite a bit, and she couldn't be blushing every time she **glanced** at the guy!

_"Get it together girl. He's nothing special! Just a superhero in a spandex uniform that showcases his muscles nicely. No big deal."_

Fae wanted to bash her head into a wall.

Multiple times.

Letting out a gigantic sigh, she opened the door to her apartment and rushed to the lantern she had hidden in the bedroom closet.

Securing her hold on the lantern, she rushed out, locking the door behind her, and made her way back to the roof.

She found Hal standing by the far edge of the roof, looking out over the city. For a moment, she imagined how it would be like once her training started. Standing side by side, looking out over the city like he was doing now. As cliché as it sounded, it was kind of daunting to know that people's lives would be in her hands. Fae just hoped she would be ready for it when the time came.

As if sensing her arrival, Hal turned around and saw Fae looking down with a troubled expression on her face, power source in hand.

Having an idea of what could've gotten her so down, he made his way towards her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You're worrying too much. We'll make sure you're ready to take on anything thrown your way before you're sent out."

Fae looked up at the man that would soon be her mentor and gave a small smile. She couldn't even protect her sister without getting shot (and supposedly killed), but maybe it would be different here. She really didn't have anything to lose.

_"Not anymore…"_ her brain supplied bitterly.

Her smile didn't falter.

Hal removed his hand from her shoulder and took a step back.

"Okay. Let's get down to business. Your ring and power source are the most important things to a Green Lantern. Your ring will be where all your power comes from, and the lantern is how you recharge it. Since you've just become a Green Lantern, you'll need to learn how to conserve your energy until you've built quite the reservoir in your ring."

As he talked, he gestured to her ring and lantern. Fae took the time to study them both as she listened to him. Who knew such a small thing could hold such power? Sure she'd seen it in action on t.v. but this was real life.

Fae couldn't help but feel a little humbled that it chose her.

When she heard Hal start speaking again, her attention snapped back to him.

"Though your ring will need to be recharged, your lantern never will since it's linked to the main source on Oa which is protected by the Guardians. You'll meet them when we get there."

This time he gestured for her to put the lantern down in front of herself. She did and he continued.

"In order to activate your ring and become a true Green Lantern, you'll need to fully 'connect' with your ring. Point your ring at your lantern and concentrate on it."

She did as instructed and looked toward the lantern.

For a long moment, Fae felt nothing. She was just about to tell him so when she felt an immense power wash over her and freeze her in place.

Fae's eyes widened as she heard whispers in her mind, telling her the words she needed to say. On instinct (no doubt from the ring) she spoke.

"**In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's light!**"

With each word she spoke, the lantern and her ring glowed brighter until it was almost blinding. Fae felt a gentle wave of energy go down her body, starting at the crown of her head and ending at the soles of her feet.

When it was all done, the light diminished leaving her more invigorated than she'd ever felt in her life.

"Good job! I knew you'd be able to do it. Felt natural didn't it?"

She moved her gaze to Hal, still in awe, and spoke slowly.

"…Yeah…it was like my instincts just took over. Like I already knew what to do…"

"Yep. As soon as you get chosen, it's there. You just need a little extra push."

As Hal talked, Fae took the time to examine herself. Instead of her regular clothes (was she supposed to call them civilian now?) she was now in a Green Lantern uniform.

It consisted of a black, no-sleeve, turtle-neck body suit. On her shoulders were green armored shoulder pads that connected in the back and to the Green Lantern symbol that was on her chest. Instead of the white gloves that her new mentor sported, she had black gloves that stopped at her wrists. On her feet were green armored boots that went up to her knees and connected to green armored knee pads with no back*.

She could feel that her hair was down from its usual ponytail as it spilled over her shoulders and ended at the bottom of her shoulder blades.

Moving her hands to her face, specifically towards her eyes, she felt a mask. Taking it off for a moment, Fae saw that it was a simple green domino mask that spiked at the ends, much like Robin's.

Hal cleared his throat, and Fae put the mask back in place and turned to him once more.

"Now that, that's taken care of, we're gonna be heading to Oa now. Since they have the main power source there, you won't need your own. So let's go put it back and explain to your parents about what's happening. Don't want them to be freaking out when they find you missing."

Fae's eyes widened at his words, and she was immediately taken out of her stupor.

"NO!"

Hal jumped, not having expected the outburst, and looked at her in alarm.

Fae cleared her throat and tried to calm herself down from her brief panic attack.

"I mean…I...don't have anyone to tell where I'm…" She trailed off and looked to the side in embarrassment, eyebrows furrowed.

Mistaking her embarrassment as sadness (not that she didn't feel sad, she had just learned to accept it), Hal immediately felt bad.

"You don't have any family that you could tell? Or anyone, even a guardian, watching you?" He regretted having said anything as soon as he saw her flinch slightly, though she valiantly tried to suppress it.

"No. But it's no big deal. I've been looking out for myself for a long time…" She mumbled the last part under her breath but Hal still heard it and felt even worse.

"Anyway you don't have to worry about that. Let's just go. I mean, I'm pretty sure we should leave as soon as possible right?"

She was right, he realized. And although he wanted to know how long she'd been alone and how he could help her (she was only around 16 for Pete's sake!), he knew that they had to be leaving soon. His search for her had already taken too long, and he was sure that the Guardians were getting restless.

Sighing, Hal put two fingers to his communicator to contact the Watchtower.

"J'onn, Hal here. I've found the new Green Lantern, and I'm starting my leave as of now."

"Alright. We have prepared for your departure. Be safe on your journey."

Putting his hand down, he turned to the teen that was looking at him expectantly.

"We've got the go ahead. So let's get to it."

…Present Time…

After all of that happened, she ran off to put the lantern back and upon returning, Hal had constructed a jet (much to her amazement) and they were off to Oa.

That took place 3 days ago, and they were **still **traveling. Hal reassured her that they were close now, but she couldn't help but be a little disbelieving (3 days with non-stop traveling will do that to a person). Luckily, Hal had prepared for the journey (he's made it several times before) and had everything they would need.

During the few days out in space, they talked. Hal had informed her that he would be her mentor (she'd already figured that) and therefore they would need to get to know each other.

He spoke about how he was the middle child of three children. His father's death in a plane crash right before his eyes. Him following in his father's footsteps and becoming a test pilot for the Air Force, despite his family's protests.

Hal told her about how he got his ring and the Parallax crisis he went through during his training time*. How Sinestro, his former mentor, gave in to the corruption of the yellow ring. He also shared his past relationship with Star Sapphire –"her real name's Carol"- and how she ended up the way she did.

Although Fae knew about everything he was telling her, she still felt bad about the difficulties he'd been through. She'd never had to before because it was all make-believe, but now it was real, and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Knowing that he'd just shared something personal, Fae supposed that she would have to do the same. It would only be fair.

And so she told him about her life. How her mother died when she was little. About how she took care of her little sister after their mother's friend was murdered. The back and forth with the orphanage. Finally finding a home with Grandpa Joe. She even hinted to the underground fighting, though she only spoke about the training and never mentioned that it was actually underground.

When he asked why she wasn't living with her little sister and "Grandpa" Joe, she told him about the fight that transported her here. Though she lied and said it was Joe and Emily that were attacked instead of her and that she'd found their bodies. She then "moved" to Terra for a fresh start after their deaths, though she wasn't having any luck.

Hal had stayed quite for a while after that, letting what she'd said sink in. So much had happened to this girl; he wished he could've helped her in some way. But that was the life of a superhero. As much good as they did, there was still evil in the world that snuck through the cracks.

Now they were sitting in comfortable silence with Hal focused on getting to Oa since it was "close by now".

She was just about to doze off from staring into the endless abyss that was space when Hal's voice broke through the haze.

"We're here!"

**See I'm a young soul,**

**In this very strange world.**

**Hopin' I could learn a bit 'bout what is true and fake.**

**But why all this hate?**

**Try to com-mu-ni-cate.**

**Finding trust and love is not always easy to make.**

Fae stared in shocked amazement as they approached a light blue and white planet. It was beautiful from up here, and she now knew why people loved going into space (she hadn't been able to see Earth since she was too busy having a conniption fit when they took off in the jet construct).

"Fae, this is Oa." He'd tried to call her Faith before she told him to just use her nickname. No one but her mother called her Faith…

Hal maneuvered the jet to land gently onto a silver platform after entering the atmosphere. As soon as they landed, he dispelled the construct and placed them gently on the ground.

When her feet were firmly on the ground, Fae looked around in muted wonder at the place.

It was definitely alien-like, though that was to be expected. Much of the place was dark silver and white with purple undertones here and there.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Fae turned and saw Hal with a smile on his face.

"Welcome to the main base. This is where you'll be training for the time being until you've become proficient at using your ring. Afterwards, we'll go back to Earth to continue your training and start your duties as a hero."

Nodding to show she understood, she went back to looking around at the various buildings and Green Lanterns flying around.

"Okay kid, let's get going. I'm sure the Guardians are beyond ready to meet you."

Fae nodded absentmindedly as she followed him until what he said caught up with her.

Kid…

Kid!

"Hey! I am NOT a kid! I'm 16 turning 17 in just a few months! I'm definitely NOT a KID!" Hal just laughed. She was about to continue her rant when he put his hands up in a placating gesture, although the amused smile hadn't left his face.

"Okay, okay. Whatever you say** Fae**." He made sure to put emphasis on her addressed girl just turned her face away with an exaggerated "hmph". Hal let loose another chuckle.

They walked along in silence the rest of the way. Fae taking in the strange-looking buildings and Hal watching her reaction to the place they would be spending for an undetermined amount of time.

When they finally arrived at the Guardians' chamber, Hal decided to break her out of her reverie.

"We're here Fae." He watched as she abruptly stopped by his side, and looked up at the gigantic doors that were in front of them.

Fae looked at the doors, then to Hal, and then back at the doors.

"Soooo unless this ring somehow gives me super strength, I have no idea how we're getting in. So you can stop looking at me like I'm supposed to be going in first."

Just as she said that, the doors glowed a soft green and began to slowly open. Fae's eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly as Hal let a triumphant smirk settle on his face.

When the doors finally opened all the way, they revealed a big circular dark silver room that had cylinder-like pedestals arranged throughout it that reached halfway to the ceiling. Behind the pedestals was a glass wall that overlooked the rest of Oa.

"Welcome, Faith Evans, to Oa, planet of the Green Lanterns, protectors of the universe."

Jerking at the commanding voice, Fae turned in the direction it was coming from.

And immediately fought down the urge to laugh outright.

There were nine of them. White haired, blue skinned with elven-like features, and not to mention, extremely short.

To be completely honest, they reminded her of Yoda, blue Yodas, but Yodas none the less.

At the thought, she couldn't help but let out a giggle.

Hal raised an eyebrow but thankfully, the Guardians were too busy floating up to their pedestals to actually hear her.

When they were finally settled, they turned their sights on the girl before them as Hal stood off to the side.

"Faith Evans," said girl snapped to attention, "you are here today because you have been chosen by the ring to become a new Green Lantern."

Another one started speaking. "Many before you have been in possession of the ring you now bear. Each having fought with that very ring with pride. And now you continue the legacy." Fae briefly glanced at the ring she wore, thinking on just how many people had worn it and how many battles it must've seen. A different Guardian spoke.

"The essence of those fallen Lanterns will be with you as you start your journey as a new Light in the universe."

The first one spoke again. "For now, however, you will stay here on Oa to learn how to fight and control your new powers. Hal Jordan shall be your new mentor and Kilowag, your trainer for your time here. Be wise young Lantern. Use your powers for good. And be safe. Again, we welcome you to Oa."

They nodded to Hal who nodded back and led Fae out of the room.

**This is a happy end.**

**'Cause you don't understand,**

**Everything you have done.**

**Why's everything so wrong?**

**This is a happy end.**

**Come and give me your hand.**

**I'll take you far away.**

As they walked, Fae was lost in her thoughts as she looked at her ring until Hal broke through them.

"Sooo what did you think? Pretty intimidating huh?"

"Intimidating?" She looked at Hal in disbelief and he just nodded.

"Their voices? Yeah. Their appearances? Not so much. They kinda looked like blue Yodas…" Once again, Fae mumbled the last part, and once again, Hal heard her.

And proceeded to go into hysterics.

"PFFT! Blue-blue Yodas! HA! I'd never even thought of that!" He clapped her on the back and shot her a smile. "Nice. Just don't let them hear you say that." She smiled back.

"Wasn't planning on it." His smile grew.

"So let's show you where you're gonna be staying. Since you're the first new Green Lantern we've had in some time due to…circumstances, your training might take a while since we're a little rusty on training recruits." He rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.

"Well that doesn't sound too bad. I mean this Kilowag person is supposed to be a trainer so I doubt he'd completely forget how to train someone." She didn't need him to know that she already knew all about Kilowag.

"Yeah. He's pretty tough but he's a good friend. And I'm positive that both of you will get along, no problem." He smirked. "Especially with that Yoda comment."

Fae mentally groaned. She knew now that he would never let that go. And by the end of her stay at Oa, she'd probably forever be known as "the girl who called the Guardians, blue Yodas".

She sighed.

This was gonna be a long stay.

"But other than training," she focused back on Hal who was currently facing forward, "you'll also need to learn the rules and regulations of being a Green Lantern. Basically the dos, don'ts, and how tos. From intergalactic arrests to handling universal crisis. You'll have to learn it all for you to be 'properly' trained. And let me tell you, it's definitely no cake walk."

Fae snorted.

"Don't tell me. They make you take some sorta written test that's a thousand questions long?"

Hal sent her a brief apologetic smile but didn't answer.

She felt her mouth drop as she stopped walking while Hal continued on.

"You're joking, right?" She shook her head and jogged forward to catch up with him. "You can't be serious!" He just sent her the same apologetic smile.

Fae wanted to drop then and there.

"…That has to count as cruel and unusual punishment..."

Training for hours on end, she could take (Grandpa Joe made sure of it). But sitting in the same room, in the same chair, without moving for HOURS to take a THOUSAND question test?! They weren't even that cruel in high school. And that place was a hellish prison designed to crush young people's spirits!

Hal just laughed at her misery.

She glared.

_"You may be my favorite superhero, but keep laughing. I won't hold back like I did at the park."_

"Come on." He said after his laughs died down. "We're almost to your room."

At the thought of her new room, she realized just how tired she was.

And how filthy she must be.

Just because all she did was sit in a jet and travel for a few days didn't mean she was clean. She hadn't taken a shower. In THREE DAYS!

She never thought about the superheroes taking showers before when it had just been a t.v. show. But now it was real, and she couldn't **begin** to understand how they **couldn't** take a shower for days. Either that, or they just didn't show that there were showers in the jets they took to different planets. Too bad the jet she was in was Green Lantern made. No running water…

As Fae's thoughts started to drift about taking showers (how would Atlanteans take them if they lived underwater? Did they even **get** dirty?), they arrived at her dorm, of sorts.

"Here we are! All you have to do to get in and out is put your ring up to the door. I'm not too far from here, but I'll probably be getting you each day until you learn your way around, so don't worry about getting lost. You'll be waking pretty early from now on so make sure you get some rest."

He looked over her tired form.

"Sooner rather than later would be good." He gave her another smile along with a pat on the back.

"Get some sleep Fae." Then he was off but not without saying, "Oh, and your training begins tomorrow."

She watched as he walked out of sight before turning to the door.

She held her ring up and it glowed slightly before the door opened, obviously recognizing the ring.

Entering her temporary abode (will it ever be permanent?), she looked around.

There wasn't too much to it, more on the Spartan-like side, but it had the basic necessities. The floor was a deep greyish-purple tile. There was a cool looking silver twin-sized bed (gotta love those twisty alien designs), four corner oval-shaped wall lights, a plain silver desk whose legs ended in spikes, a cylinder chair, and two more high tech doors that probably led to the closet and bathroom.

She went over to the first door that was on the left.

Figuring that it must work like the entrance, she lifted her ring and was only mildly surprised when it opened. She was surprised, however, when she saw actual clothes in it, however plain they were.

In essence, they looked like the robes that someone would wear to a karate class, just fitted and with an actual belt instead of the cloth tie. There were about 13 of them, and they were all white, grey, black, or green with silver belts for each as well as a silver Green Lantern symbol on the right chest side. Her new wardrobe was so colorful…

On the floor of the closet were two pairs of boots, one black and one silver, which probably went halfway up her calf.

Just as she was about to reclose the closet, she saw another outfit. It was just as plain as the rest, probably plainer. It was just a white shirt and white yoga-like pants, but Fae figured that it must be her pajamas and she would need it right now.

She grabbed it, closed the door, and walked to the right side of the room where the bathroom most likely was.

Opening the door, it was just as plain as the bedroom, sliver in color with the twisty alien-like designs on the toilet, sink, and tub. They were kind enough to put a grey towel on the rack beside the tub along with a white bar of soap that was non-scented.

Not bothering to examine the room any further (she was dead tired and just REALLY wanted to sleep), she put her new found pajamas on the sink, stripped, and stepped into the bath, closing the glass shower door on the way in.

Figuring out how to operate the shower was a tad difficult, seeing as how there wasn't really a "hot" or "cold" label, but she learned fast enough.

She cleaned herself in record time, toweled herself off, and put on the pajamas.

Picking up the discarded clothes, Fae found a grey hamper next to the sink and deposited them in there.

Stumbling back into the bedroom, she flopped onto the purple sheets.

Fae was asleep as soon as her head hit the white pillow.

**I'm a new soul.**

**I came to this strange world.**

**Hopin' I could learn a bit 'bout how to give and take.**

**But since I came here,**

**Felt the joy and the fear,**

**Finding myself making every possible mistake.**

**La la la la, la la la la la la, la la la la la, la la la, la la la**

Chapter 6 End

Description of Fae's uniform*: I will be drawing a picture of her in uniform for those of you who can't imagine it (though I was planning on doing it anyway). I'll be posting it as the new picture for the story so you can look forward to it (or not, my drawings may suck to you TT-TT).

Parallax Crisis*: I'm taking this from the newest Green Lantern movie (the live action one). So the Green Lanterns' backgrounds are gonna be a mix of what my dad's told me from comic books and what I've watched in movies and cartoons (JL, JLU, Green Lantern animated, Green Lantern: Emerald Knights, and so on and so for) and read from wikis. So for those of you who've read or read about the Emerald Twilight with Kyle Rayner, I'm basically gonna disregard that…for now at least. [I also don't really know how many Guardians there are, but in the wiki picture, there're 9. So that's what I'm going with]

**IMPORTANT** AN: I always thought of the Guardians as blue Yoda look-alikes…They're so small…I want to pick them up and cuddle them because of their tininess! **IMPORTANT STUFF: **Also, drum roll please (*drum literally rolls by*) …Not what I meant, but oh well! Just ONE more chapter (cause I'm only doing one day of training and then a timeskip. Don't wanna bore you guys) until the YJ stuff gets here! That means chapter 8 will be the lucky chapter where our favorite Jr. Superheroes come in! WA-HOOOOO! *ahem* So now, the question that you've all been waiting for (or, at least, **I've** been waiting to **ask**):

"What should the pairings be, Fae-wise and others?"

Should I keep the pairings from the show or should I mix it up a bit? Drop me a review to give me ideas. I'll be putting up a poll soon so you can vote. Your reviews will help decide who gets put in the poll. Someone has even already said they wouldn't mind if this turned into a HalxOC (it probably wouldn't happen until a bit into the story but it's a possibility!), but I had a bit of it in this chapter (though it's just a superhero crush more than anything right now). The pairings (barring yuri and yaoi. Nothing against it, I just don't write it) will all depend on you (and whatever my muse decides to do).

So REVIEW and much love!

-SP


	7. Chapter 7: Training with Kilowag

AN: Oh gosh, your reviews made my week! And it also told me that you guys actually read the ANs…I'm so touched TT-TT I promise you that I will NOT abandon this story! I hate not finishing things and I refuse to not finish my brain child! I also love the fact that you guys love my OC. *starts singing* Who could ever ask for moooore~? (Who knows where that's from?) When she's eventually paired off, I will try my darnedest to keep her the way she is (can I use the phrase "in character" for an OC?). And if she seems to be straying, tell me. I shant take offense J. So here's the new chappie! I hope you enjoy! Thanks to all who faved/followed/reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, but I would love to own a Robin. *sigh* This is just one of the many times that I wish I had a Robin plushie TT-TT. I no own song(s) either. I only own Faith, Emily, Joe, and any other OCs that I create.

Summary: Faith Evans, a 16-year-old girl, was just trying to make sure that she and her little sister got by in the world. "She was prepared to die when she took that bullet. So can someone explain to her why a dead guy's ring just decided to hitch a ride on her finger?!"

Genre: Humor/Adventure/a little Angst/a little Drama(cause you always need just a bit of Angst/Drama in every story)/Romance(?)

Song(s) used: none

Word Count: 3,042

"Communicating through something (ie: communicators, phones, rings, etc…)"

_"Thinking"_

**_Dreams/Flashbacks_**

"Talking"

**Quotes/Lyrics**

Chapter 7: Training with Kilowag…Awesome…

**Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment. –Buddha**

**_There was darkness all around her._**

**_A pure black that she had been staring out at only a few hours ago in a green jet._**

**_The ceiling, floor, and walls (if you could call them that, she couldn't be sure) were all black._**

**_And she was running through it._**

**_Whether it was from or to something, she didn't know. All she knew was that she had to hurry. Hurry or something bad would happen._**

**_Then she heard giggling._**

**_What?_**

**_"_**_Faaaae~.__**" **_

**_The voice was high-pitched and sounded happy. _**

**_It sounded familiar. _**

**_Really familiar._**

**_"_**_Faaae~, you're it!__**" **_

**_Wait a minute. _**

**_It was Emily! That was Emily's voice! _**

**_How didn't she recognize it sooner?_**

**_"_**_Catch me if you can!__**"**_

**_There were an extra set of footsteps now in the distance._**

**_Fae sped up, but no matter how fast she went, the footsteps remained distant. _**

**_"_**_You'll have to be faster than that Fae!__**"**_

**_Just as she was about to go faster, there was a click. _**

**_She knew all too well what that sound was._**

**_She pushed herself to go quicker._**

**_"_**_You're gonna pay for what you've done to me you little bitch!__**"**_

**_Pete?!_**

**_Hadn't he ran away like the coward he was?_**

**_There was a dark chuckle and a scream._**

**_"_**_FAAAAAAE!__**"**_

**_"_**_Hold on, Emily!__**"**_

**_She was finally getting closer. She could feel it!_**

**_If Emily could just hold on a little long-_**

**_BANG_**

**_"_**_EMILY!__**"**_

**_She finally came upon her sister, and the sight made her drop to her knees in despair._**

**_Her sister, her precious baby sister, was on the dark floor, bleeding profusely from a gunshot wound to the chest._**

**_"EMILY!"_**

**_Fae lunged forward and gripped the younger girl's body in a tight but gentle hug._**

**_"_**_F-Fae?__**"**_

**_"_**_Oh Emily…I…I'm so sorry! I couldn't protect you!__**"**_

**_The tears began to fall as she let out an uncontrollable sob._**

**_"_**_Please forgive me…__**"**_

**_"_**_No.__**"**_

**_She immediately stiffened._**

**_"_**_E-Emily?__**"**_

**_She pulled away a little so she could look at her sister's face._**

**_And what she saw frightened her._**

**_"_**_Why weren't you there, Fae? You promised to protect me no matter what, and you abandoned me!__**"**_

**_There was blood coming from her small mouth, and her skin had become deathly pale._**

**_But the worst thing was her eyes._**

**_They were staring at her accusingly and with a hate so deep that it cut Fae to the core._**

**_"_**_You left me Fae! Why? Why'd you leave me?! Why Fae?!__**"**_

**_"_**_No-No I didn't leave you. I was trying to protect you!__**"**_

**_Fae squeezed her eyes shut and turned away. She couldn't take that glare._**

**_Not from the person she treasured the most._**

**_"_**_I…I…I was trying to…__**"**_

In a dark room, a figure moved restlessly under purple sheets, a distressed expression on their face.

Green eyes snapped open as the figure shot up from the bed panting slightly. Looking around, it took Fae a moment to make out where she was.

Sighing, she ran a hand through her unruly hair, trying to get the knots out and simultaneously push the dream to the back of her mind. She was starting her training today and didn't need any distractions.

It was just a dream anyway. Probably conjured from her overstressed mind and depressed attitude she's had for the past few days.

_"I did everything I could."_

That'd been her mantra to fight the helplessness.

Because it was obviously working…

Letting out another sigh (she had a feeling she'd be doing that a lot in the near future), Fae whipped off the covers and got out of the bed. She wanted to be ready before Hal got here so as not to waste any time.

Opening the closet, she took out one of the black outfits (she dully noted that it matched her mood) along with the black boots and headed towards the bathroom.

Since Fae was fully awake now, she was able to get a better look around than the night before.

In addition to the basics in a bathroom, there were also a few hooks on the left wall where she promptly hung her clothes.

Above the sink was a mirror border-lined in silver. Upon closer inspection, the mirror opened when she tapped it with her finger, much to her surprise.

In the mirror/cabinet, which was a deep greyish-purple, there was a white toothbrush and what she assumed was toothpaste ("assumed" because there was no label, just a silver tube with purple paste inside).

Taking out the aforementioned items, Fae began her bathroom routine in a daze-like state.

By the time she was done, she was already in her new outfit.

Fae folded the pajamas and walked out of the bathroom, placing the folded clothes onto the desk.

She quickly made up the bed and put on her boots. Just as she was clicking the buckle on her left boot in place, there was a loud knock on the door.

When she answered the door, Hal was standing there decked out in his Green Lantern uniform.

Seeing her already dressed, he let loose a grin, obviously happy that he didn't have to deal with a lazy teenager (not that she could be after living with Grandpa Joe; that guy could be a real slave driver when he wanted to).

He looked at her right hand.

"Glad to see I don't have to remind you to put on your ring. Rule number one: make sure you have your ring on you at all times."

Startled, Fae also looked at her right hand and noticed her ring. Had she even taken it off? Even when she showered? Fae didn't think so. It felt so natural to just have it on that she must've forgotten to take it off.

Deciding to think on it later, she refocused on Hal.

"Well, since you're already dressed, we'll grab something to eat and be on our way to the training grounds."

On cue, her stomach growled and Hal's grin widened in amusement.

Fae didn't even have time to be properly embarrassed as he quickly led her to the cafeteria, striking up a conversation along the way.

Hal wasn't Grandpa Joe, and he definitely wasn't her Emily, but he did a good job of lifting her spirits up.

And that was good enough for her.

**Our greatest weakness lies in giving up. The most certain way to succeed is always to try just one more time. –Thomas A. Edison**

After eating breakfast (Fae was pleasantly surprised to find that they actually had human food), Hal led her to the training grounds.

It was a giant white oval-like arena, the size of a football field, with white piers shooting up from the ground at the edges.

On the outer right side, there was what seemed to be a control station. For what, Fae didn't know, but she had a feeling that it would be a part of her training.

In the middle of the arena was a giant figure wearing black and green.

Correction.

A giant **pink** figure wearing black and green.

It was safe to assume that it was Kilowag, her new trainer.

As they got closer, Fae started to realize just how big he was ("big" being an understatement). When they were directly in front of him, he towered over Hal and her. The only thing she could do was stare and try not to look like a complete idiot.

Hal was the first to greet him.

"Hey Kilowag. This is my new protégé, Faith Evans. We're here to start her training."

"Yeah, I heard." His voice was just as gruff and deep as it was in the cartoons and movies.

He held out his hand for her to shake, which she took.

"Name's Kilowag. Nice to meet you Faith."

"You too, and just call me Fae."

They let go.

"I'll be your trainer from now on," – _"Called it."_ – "and your training begins as of now. I won't tolerate any less than your best every time you're here. You will listen to any and all directions given by me, and I do **not** stand for backtalk. Got it, Pooser?"

Fae would've felt outraged if, one, Grandpa Joe didn't have the same rules and attitude, and two, she didn't know that he called all his trainees Poosers.

"Yes, sir."

She said it in a clear voice, unperturbed by the harshness in his.

* * *

Kilowag was impressed.

Most newbies would either become indignant and try to "put him in his place" (they probably still had the bruises from their "lesson") or cow down immediately in fright.

This girl did neither.

She didn't look shocked, get angry, or even flinch back when he got in her face (if only he knew about Grandpa Joe). He didn't know if she was hiding it (he'd give her credit if she was), but judging by the look on her face and in her eyes, she was a fighter who knew how to respect authority (thanks, again, to Grandpa Joe).

Kilowag grinned.

This girl might be his favorite trainee yet.

* * *

Fae saw Kilowag grin and then give a look to Hal. He nodded and then moved to the side a ways away.

"Okay Pooser," her attention snapped back to him. "Let's see what you got."

And then, without warning, he jumped back and sent a constructed fist at her.

To say Fae was surprised would be an understatement, but she was able to dodge in time by lunging to the side and rolling into a crouch.

She had no doubt in her mind that this would be difficult. Kilowag was no pushover and had been a Green Lantern trainer for a very long time. Not to mention she was a newbie that didn't even know how to use her ring yet.

Fae grit her teeth.

There was no way she would give up though. She'd been trained to take down guys three times her size. She may not have stood a chance against Kilowag (the only real challenge she'd had was against Pete and that wasn't saying much when compared to Kilowag), but she would show him that she could stand her ground. If he thought she would go down easily, he had another thing coming.

Getting up quickly, Fae rushed him, taking care to dodge the numerous projectiles sent her way.

She flipped over him, using his outstretched arm as a springboard, and aimed a kick at his head. He moved out of the way in time and she barely grazed it.

Kilowag spun around just as she'd done and sent a punch towards her. She ducked underneath, grabbed his arm, and tried to throw him over her shoulder using his momentum.

Unfortunately for Fae, he saw it coming and yanked his arm back, girl and all, and threw her over his shoulder.

Not expecting the counter (she could practically hear Grandpa Joe scolding her on how she should be ready for anything), she flew over him and landed roughly on her back.

Turning on his heel, Kilowag raised his right arm and made a green hammer, slamming it down as soon as it finished constructing.

Stunned from the contact her back made with the unforgiving concrete (or was it something harder because it definitely felt harder) floor, Fae knew she wouldn't be able to move in time. Hoping for the best, she raised her right fist and willed a shield to protect her, closing her eyes in the process.

She felt a familiar feeling, a surging of power through her veins and over her body, and knew that she had just changed into her Green Lantern mode.

Hearing a banging sound, Fae slowly opened her eyes and what she saw made her extremely happy.

Above her was a dome-like shield coming from her ring blocking the hammer that Kilowag had made.

She allowed herself a small happy grin, but it was immediately wiped off when he raised the hammer once more and promptly banged it against the shield with even more force.

Fae could say that she was sufficiently alarmed as her shield started to crack under the continuous blows that Kilowag was raining down on it.

"You'll have to do better than that, Pooser!"

The shield shattered, and she rolled away just in time to avoid getting smashed into the ground.

Kilowag roared.

"Is that all ya got?!"

Jumping away and getting into a low fighting stance, Fae glared up at him with determination, feeling the power from her ring hum within her.

"Trust me. You haven't seen anything yet."

With that said, she attacked, intending to show him just what she was made of.

**By failing to prepare, you are preparing to fail. –Benjamin Franklin**

To say she lost was an understatement. She got **demolished**! Or, well, that might've been exaggerated but it sure did feel like she did.

Her arms were covered in horrid-looking purple splotches from being caught in the vice-like grip of his constructs. She was sure that her torso and legs were also covered in similar bruises when she took hits from the objects and fists that she couldn't dodge.

Fae also learned that figuring out **how** to use her ring and being **able **to use her ring were two different things. But Kilowag made sure to pound that lesson into her head as he constantly broke down her creations with relative ease.

After it was all said and done, he pointed out her flaws, what they would work on, and then finally praised her on how well she did (the fight had only lasted about half an hour, but apparently that's twice as much as the normal time). He clapped her on the back, nodded and grinned at her in approval, and walked off after saying a goodbye to Hal.

Walking (more like limping) over to the other Green Lantern, Fae collapsed in an ungraceful heap on the ground. She tried to catch her breath as she stared at nothing in particular.

_"Uuugh…That was horrible! It's just like when I first started Grandpa Joe's training! I foresee a lot of pain in the near future…the very near future."_

Feeling somebody sit down next to her, she turned her face in the person's direction and found Hal grinning at her as if he'd just seen the most hilarious thing in his life.

If she weren't so tired and beaten, Fae would've smacked the grin right off his face, crush be damned!

She glared and Hal had to stop himself from laughing.

"You did well for your first time. Better than I did anyway."

At her questioning look (she had to keep up appearances, remember?) he elaborated.

"The first time I faced off against Kilowag, I got my butt handed to me in seconds. I had the same problem with my ring that you're having with yours. I'd figured out the "how" but I couldn't really apply it. And what I was able to do was shoddy and got destroyed in a few hits.*"

Her mind went back to the few times she had successfully made a construct and how Kilowag bulldozed through them.

"I hadn't really had any motivation to fight him then. Only to get away from the strange people that were talking about my 'destiny' among other things."

He let out a short laugh and looked at his own ring.

"Our rings are powered by our will. The stronger our resolve, the more powerful we become."

Hal looked at her then.

"To be able to stand up to Kilowag for five minutes, let alone half an hour, in a contest of wills is something. Even if you didn't have a good grasp on how to use your ring, this showed just how much drive you have. The ring was right to choose you."

Fae blushed in embarrassment and turned her head away, mumbling under her breath about how she would've "still been tossed around even if she knew how to use the ring (it was Kilowag after all)". To which Hal let out another laugh.

"Come on. Let's find something to put on those bruises and then get some lunch."

Fae was more than ready to get some food. She was pretty sure she'd worked off her entire breakfast in that thirty minute fight, so food was more than welcomed to her empty stomach.

* * *

Watching as Fae made it to her feet, wobbling only a little, Hal allowed himself a small smile.

He wasn't lying when he said she was a good choice. After everything she'd been through, she had the will and determination to overcome them.

And the way she fought against Kilowag! Even without the ring, he could tell that she'd of been a great superhero with the proper training.

He was proud to be her mentor.

When she finished steadying herself and he had her full attention, he nodded his head in the direction of the med bay.

"It's this way."

And they began walking.

In the comfortable silence that fell between them (he could see that Fae was thinking on her earlier performance), his thoughts began to wander.

They went back to last night when the Guardians had called him back to their chambers just after he'd dropped off Fae.

They had wanted to discuss Fae and the very real threat to her being from the dark entities that were steadily killing off Green Lanterns.

**_"We cannot allow Faith Evans to fall into this evil entity's hands. We have sensed that she is destined to be a powerful Green Lantern. If she succumbs to the darkness, we fear that all hope may be lost. You must protect her, Hal Jordan. We are counting on you."_**

Hal glanced in Fae's direction before staring ahead once more in determination.

He wouldn't fail.

He wouldn't fail the Guardians.

And he vowed to himself that he wouldn't fail Fae.

_"I promise that I won't let you down."_

They continued on.

**The truth is you don't know what is going to happen tomorrow. Life is a crazy ride, and nothing is guaranteed. –Eminem**

Chapter 7 End

Hal vs. Kilowag*: I'm taking this from the live action movie. Watching Hal get his butt kicked was hilarious to me for some reason XD.

AN: A little angst in the beginning, didn't think I'd forgotten about Emily did you? Because even if she's accepted her fate, doesn't mean she can't be depressed about it. Though she probably won't have time to be with the training she's about to undergo. How many of you thought Fae would actually beat Kilowag? There's just no way I could allow that. He has years upon years of experience on her, and the only challenge she's had in her life was Pete and compared to Kilowag, that's not sayin' much. So she got her butt handed to her. Though she held up better than Hal did his first time because of her training. And I don't think 30 minutes is too long considering Kilowag can seemingly go on forever and Fae was trained to go on for hours. Grandpa Joe is just a blessing in disguise I tell ya.

So review! Because review is love, and we need more love in this world.

-SP


	8. Chapter 8: Today is the Day!

AN: Once again, I am soooo sorry. But a lot has been happening lately from decorating my room to going to the hospital with my dad for his treatments to job interviews. Plus this chapter willing wasn't helping by being so difficult to right. But I pushed myself through it and got it done! I WILL complete this story even though I can already tell it's going to be long as heck… I refuse to abandon it! *fist pumps* Also, this chapter was just skim-edited, so if you find any mistakes please tell me. Oh, and there's a sketch of Fae as the new pic in her GL mode (though it's really just a placement 'til I do the real thing.) Thank you to all who faved/followed/reviewed! Special thanks to **R.J. North**. Your reviews made me extremely happy and actually reminded me that I needed to get a move on.

Disclaimer: If I owned YJ, I would've fired the fools who ENDED THE SHOW! *ahem* I no own song(s) either. I only own Faith, Emily, Joe, and any other OCs that I create.

Summary: Faith Evans, a 16-year-old girl, was just trying to make sure that she and her little sister got by in the world. "She was prepared to die when she took that bullet. So can someone explain to her why a dead guy's ring just decided to hitch a ride on her finger?!"

Genre: Humor/Adventure/a little Angst/a little Drama(cause you always need just a bit of Angst/Drama in every story)/Romance(?)

Song(s) used: Superhero-Simon Curtis

Word Count: 3,143

"Communicating through something (ie: communicators, phones, rings, etc…)"

_"Thinking"_

**_Dreams/Flashbacks_**

"Talking"

**Quotes/Lyrics**

Chapter 8: "Today is the Day!"

**Stand up! Everybody look alive.**

**Say: "Come on. Come on. Come on. We're gonna get it now!"**

**Hands up! If you're ready for a fight,**

**Say: "Come on. Come on. Come on. We're gonna win it now!"**

**I don't need you to believe in me.**

**I know how to change my destiny.**

**Sit down! 'Bout to rewrite our history.**

**Rewrite our history.**

**Rewrite our history!**

Flying next to Hal, covered in her own green light, Fae didn't know whether she wanted whoop for joy or hurl from anxiety.

Today was "the day" (she knew it wasn't) and she was finally going to meet the sidekicks -err- junior superheroes after a year and a month of training.

Thinking back on that very training, Fae couldn't help but smile. She had made a few, but very special, friends in Oa. Kilowag, whom she spent most of her time with next to Hal, had become a Grandpa Joe to her (he was probably older even though he didn't look like it, being alien and all).

Katma Tui ("Call me Kat") and Laira, two other female Lanterns, also helped her with hand-to-hand combat and weapons training respectively. And when they had extra time, they would often be seen together at a café of sorts, eating and relaxing from the hardships of the day.

Arisia, whom she immediately connected with since she was one of the youngest Green Lanterns, reminded Fae of Emily with her bubbly personality. She never failed to put a smile on her face and encourage her after a particularly grueling day.

And even though the training was tough (she'd only beaten Kilowag **once** when she got a lucky hit in with one of her constructs), it was well worth it. She could tell she was way stronger than before, not to mention she now had a large storage of energy in her ring.

In all honesty, Fae had gotten used to Oa and kind of missed it, though she was happy to be back on Earth. Oa had become a home away from home.

She had stayed there for a year for her official training (apparently Hal **wasn't** joking when he implied that she would have to take a test at the end of it…). When it was done, they had gone back to Earth, and Hal started her training as a superhero.

They went on patrols together, and he even introduced her to Earth's other Green Lanterns, John Stewart and Kyle Rayner. They were pretty cool to hang around, though John was a bit strict. They made her feel welcomed into their little group, which helped erase some of the loneliness since Hal was the only person she really knew in this world.

Just a week into patrolling, Fae was thrown into the fray without much warning.

Her first fight was against Giganta, and "huge pain" didn't even begin to describe the hassle that fighting her was. Knowing what villains can do and actually facing them head on was totally different from each other.

Fae'd known that Giganta really didn't have a fighting style, opting to use her strength in her –uhh- "giant mode", and therefore didn't think that she would be a problem.

She was wrong.

When Giganta got frustrated, she tended to throw things.

Big things.

VERY big things.

Fae vividly remembered thanking Kilowag every five seconds for helping strengthen her shield (via breaking it multiple times in their spars) because she definitely needed it when she couldn't dodge the debris from the tossed building parts.

Lucky for her, Hal was able to sneak up behind Giganta and knock her out with a large bat-like construct, using Fae's distraction ("**That's** what I was doing?!" He just laughed) to his advantage.

Now they were on their way to Washington, DC so the side-**partners** could be inducted into the League. Or so Fae'd been told. She, however, knew better.

She would rather face Giganta, by herself, 100 times over, than face off against Superboy, genomorphs, and a crazy scientist.

Not only that, but Fae would be meeting the rest of the superheroes (the ones who had protégés at least). That meant she was going to meet Batman (effin' BATMAN!), and that was way more than enough to make her nervous as hell.

Unknowingly, she had started to clench and unclench her fists, a nervous habit.

She wouldn't have realized it either if Hal hadn't of flown beside her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You're worrying too much. Everything'll be fine. You'll see."

Fae gave him a dry look simply because she **knew** it wouldn't be fine. But she couldn't possibly tell him exactly **why** she was worried, so she settled for giving him a small (unconvincing) smile.

He frowned at her, obviously seeing through the smile, but shrugged and continued to fly in silence.

Fae let the smile drop, feeling slightly guilty for not telling him what was on her mind. They'd gotten close in the past year, and she could usually tell him what was on her mind. But how do you tell someone that you're from another dimension, where they don't even exist, and possibly mess up their whole timeline?

Easy.

You don't.

So keeping that in mind, Fae refocused on their course and noticed that they'd arrived. She could see all the mentors and their partners.

Batman and Robin.

Green Arrow and Speedy (soon to be known as Red Arrow).

Aquaman and Aqualad.

And even the Flash and Kid Flash were there!

Fae glared at Hal, to which he just smirked, knowing full well that he was the cause of their lateness.

_""Let's take our time." He said. "I promise you we won't be late." He said. UGH!"_

As soon as they landed on the ground, all eyes turned to them.

Sucking in a deep breath, she released it slowly in order to calm herself.

_"Today is the day."_

**Rip it off. Show the symbol on your chest.**

**Say: "Come on and show the world who you really are!"**

**It's not enough to be better than the rest.**

**Gotta take it to the top and make yourself a superstar!**

**You don't need them to believe in you.**

**Get your mission on lock and see it through.**

**You've got all the power you need in you.**

**Power you need in you.**

**Power you need in you!**

Kid Flash ran to DC alongside his uncle as he mentally beat the crap out of said man. They were going to be late, and he'd never hear the end of it from Robin.

He could break the sound barrier but he couldn't even get to a meeting place on time?! Kid was even willing to bet that they'd be the last ones there. Not to mention that today was **the day**!

He was totally blaming Uncle Barry for this.

_""Don't worry," he says. "We're the fastest men alive," he says. "We'll totally make it in time," he says. Note to self: __**NEVER**__ listen to what Uncle Barry says!"_

Catching sight of the rest of the heroes and sidekicks, Kid Flash sped up and stopped behind them, noticing that they were, indeed, the last ones there.

_"Called it…"_

"UUUGH! I **told **you we'd be late! **AND **we're the last ones here!" He threw his hands up in exasperation.

Aqualad looked amused while Speedy just turned his head to look toward the Hall of Justice.

Robin snickered and Kid shot him a glare. He was probably the **first** one there.

_"Stupid bat-err-bird! How do they even __**do**__ that?!"_

He was interrupted from his new game of "try-to-melt-the-stupid-bird's-head-off-via-glare" when his uncle/mentor put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think we're the last ones, Kid."

Kid looked up at his mentor only to see him looking in another direction.

Turning his head to where his uncle was looking, he saw two Green Lanterns landing a few feet from them. One he already knew as Hal Jordan (his uncle was best friends with the guy. Of course he'd know him!) and one he didn't know.

But wanted to.

Like, right now.

Hal said something then (a greeting maybe?), but Kid was too focused on checking out the new girl to notice.

The new girl was slightly taller than him by an inch or two, but he could work with that. She had long dark hair with a side bang to the left. He couldn't see her eyes due to the mask, but she had lightly tanned skin, a straight nose, and full pink lips.

In other words, she was gorgeous! And he couldn't be blamed when his eyes started to wander downward to check out the rest of her.

And he wasn't disappointed.

His gaze immediately went to her –ahem- chest, and he was almost positive he drooled.

She was definitely a C-cup or bigger no doubt.

And now he was 100% positive he was drooling.

Tearing his eyes away from the beautiful sight, he continued looking her over.

She was wearing a sleeveless black cat-suit (that definitely worked for her) with dark green, armored shoulder pads that connected to the Lantern symbol above her chest and dark green, armored boots that covered her knees. To top it off, she had black gloves that stopped at her wrists with the Green Lantern ring on her right middle finger.

Finishing his inspection of her, not noticing that the rest of the sidekicks were doing the same, some more discreetly than others (himself), and not really caring about them (he got dibs since he saw her first!), Kid Flash sped towards her and stopped to her right.

He could tell he'd surprised her by the way she stiffened and stared at him in awe (that's what he believed anyway).

He leaned in, lidding his eyes to give off a flirtier look, and sent her a smirk.

_"God, she looks even more gorgeous up close!" _

"Hey Beautiful. Name's Kid Flash, and I had no clue angels flew so low."

Before he could say any more of his ingenious lines (if he did say so himself) he was pulled away from his soon-to-be girlfriend.

He turned his head around and scowled at Robin, who'd snuck up on him (he hated when Robin did that) and dragged him away.

"I'd advise you to stay away from KF. I don't know if idiocy is contagious, but I wouldn't risk."

Kid stared at his best friend as he said all this with a laugh in his voice.

"**DUDE!**"

However, Robin just ignored him and continued on as though he hadn't just shouted.

Pointing, he introduced himself and the others.

"I'm Robin. That's Aqualad." The Atlantean gave a small smile. "And that's Speedy." The archer just nodded with a straight face, being as serious as ever while in the suit.

The new girl smiled (and he thought she was beautiful before) and introduced herself.

"Well as you can see," she gestured towards her uniform (he tried really hard to keep his attention on the Green Lantern symbol and up). "I'm the new Green Lantern of Earth."

Did he mention that her uniform really suited her?

Hal stepped up then.

"Well now that we've all met, there's somewhere we've gotta be."

Where- Oh snap! He'd totally forgotten why he was here in the first place.

Glancing at GL (the hot, female one), he couldn't help but think that he had a good excuse.

_"This day just got a whole lot better."_

**We can change the whole world!**

**Gonna take it over!**

**Gonna start it over!**

**Don't you know what we could be?**

**A new beginning!**

**Fight until we're winning.**

**Tell me that you're in it.**

**Don't you want to be…?**

**A superhero.**

**Superhero.**

**Superhero!**

**Anybody could be…!**

Fae was still reeling from her first encounter with the future Young Justice team as they walked at a steady pace to the Hall through the crowd.

She'd actually met them. They were real (not that she didn't know that since she was around Hal, but still)! And she would be a part of it all!

When Kid Flash, _"Wally West"_ her brain automatically supplied, ran up to her and started flirting, Fae had been sufficiently surprised.

Back in her world (and even in this one), she hadn't really bothered to look for a boyfriend or even put much stock into her own personal appearance since she was always either taking care of Emily, working at the restaurant, studying for school, or training. She didn't have time for it.

So even if it was a bit weird to be hit on by a fictional (not anymore) person, it was kind of flattering.

Though the look he gave her (which she was sure was **supposed** to be appealing) made him look like an idiot, especially with the little drool running down his chin, and his line was pretty cheesy. She would give him points for trying though.

Robin –_"Richard 'Dick' Grayson"_- was her savior in disguise when he ended the potentially awkward conversation by dragging Kid Flash away by the collar of his suit and saying something witty in true Robin style.

Fae had to resist squealing when she saw the Boy Wonder. He was even cuter in real life! She was sure that if Emily had been here, she'd be sticking to Robin like glue.

Fae smiled at the thought.

As Robin introduced her to Aqualad –_"Kaldur'ahm or Kaldur"_- and Speedy –_"soon-to-be Red Arrow or Roy Harper"_- she had inwardly spazzed.

Besides Robin, Aqualad and Red Arrow were two of her favored characters in the show, Aqualad more so than Red Arrow because of the way he went about the whole "respect" thing. But she was probably upset because she could never get away with stuff like that with Grandpa Joe and Kilowag.

She couldn't stop the smile coming from her face though when she'd introduced herself.

It faltered only little bit when she'd glanced at Hal to see his reaction to the whole thing.

She'd expected him to be smiling that way he did when he found something amusing. Instead he was frowning a little bit in Kid Flash's direction, though she couldn't be too sure since it went away as quickly as she saw it and replaced with a smile.

Fae had shrugged it off when he commented on how they had places to be.

So here they were now, walking through the overly large crowd who were yelling out random comments about their favored superheroes.

"Hey! It's Batman and the Boy Wonder!"

"Dad? Can I get tattoos like Aqualad's? There super cool!"

"When you're forty, we'll talk."

"I see Flash and Flash Jr.!"

"Isn't his name Speedy?"

"No, Speedy's Green Arrow's sidekick."

"Well, that makes no sense."

Fae used all of her willpower to stop herself from laughing because she was sure Red Ar-err-Speedy wouldn't appreciate that, and she didn't want to get on the archer's bad side since she barely knew him (for real, not from a tv show).

"And look! There's Green Lantern. With a new Green Lantern!"

"Oh she's so pretty mom! Look!"

"I see her dear. She is very pretty."

Fae had to stop herself from blushing, succeeding but only barely, at the little girl's comment.

She knew she'd get noticed, but not this soon! Though it probably didn't help that she was walking alongside popular superheroes.

Behind her and to the left, she heard Green Arrow asking Re-**Speedy** if he was ready to see the "Inner Sanctum". Knowing his reply and hearing the words come from his mouth, Fae couldn't help but snort mentally.

_"You, my friend, are gonna be sorely disappointed. If I didn't know that you would throw a hissy fit, I would almost feel bad for you. Almost."_

Aqualad, who she was currently walking next to, on his right, spoke up then.

"I am glad that we are all here."

If she hadn't known of his heritage, Fae was sure that she would've thought Aqualad was a prince by the way he spoke.

_"You obviously don't get the full effect of his voice through tv as you would in real life."_

His voice was just that smooth.

"Yeah! Have all four-" Kid Flash quickly glanced at her, blushed in embarrassment, and immediately corrected himself. "I mean, have all **five** sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?"

"**Don't** call us sidekicks! Not after today."

Fae knew Speedy was a serious person (he'd always been). But sheesh! Did he have to be so harsh? She'd been accidently calling them sidekicks in her mind for most of the day. Though she'd probably be on his shit list if she said that out loud.

"Sorry. First time at the Hall. I'm a little overwhelmed."

Oh my God! Here it comes!

"You're overwhelmed. Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?"

Fae was ready to bust up laughing but managed to hold it in and only let a smirk grace her face. That was probably her and her sister's favorite line in the whole season.

Too bad she couldn't help but to ruin it though since she had looked up what it meant right after the episode.

"Probably because it means to submerge or engulf, usually with water. So I doubt you can be whelmed in most circumstances."

Robin looked back at her wide-eyed and his mouth slightly agape, speechless.

Fae had a huge urge to do a victory dance since she was pretty sure no one, excluding Batman and Alfred, could do that to him.

By the look Kid Flash was giving her from beside him, she must've been right about that.

Robin faced forward again, but not before she saw the small pout on his face, probably because she ruined his word of the day, kind of.

Walking up the Hall of Justice, Fae was definitely **over**whelmed as she looked up at the gigantic golden statues of the Justice League founders.

_"Wow…This is way more impressive than just seeing it on tv…It's actually pretty intimidating."_

Following the others as they walked forward, they were all greeted by Martian Manhunter –_"J'onn J'onnz/John Jones"_.

"Welcome Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Speedy, and Green Lantern to the Hall of Justice."

As they all stepped through the doors Fae had one last thought that was so cliché, she would've smacked herself immediately afterwards if she could.

_"And so it begins."_

**We can change the whole world!**

**Gonna take it over!**

**Gonna start it over!**

**Don't you know what we could be?**

**A new beginning!**

**Fight until we're winning.**

**Tell me that you're in it.**

**Don't you want to be…?**

**A superhero.**

**Superhero.**

**Superhero!**

**Don't you want to be…?**

**A superhero.**

**Superhero.**

**Superhero!**

**Anybody could be…!**

**Superhero…**

Chapter 8 End

A/N: So we have met the future YJ team plus Speedy. And yeah, I decided to use Kyle Rayner instead of Guy Gardner (who I found out was the actual 3rd Green Lantern on Earth before Kyle, but whatever. It's called "Fanfiction" for a reason, plus it's AU). I LOOOOVE Kaldur's voice! It's just so…so…**amazing!** I could listen to it all day, no lie. And I actually did look up the meaning of whelmed, and that's what it said, but I'm betting Robin is still gonna use it. So, I didn't really like how I ended this but it was the best I could do since this chappie was givin' me such a hard time, but at least I finally finished it. It was kinda fun writing from KF's POV. I didn't expect it to be but it was. I was actually fighting myself from doing it in KF's or Rob's POV and KF just sorta, kinda won. No action in this, but there will be in the next one, which will hopefully be out next week.

**Announcements: **So the poll is officially up. Here are the OC pairings to choose from (there'll be a separate poll for other pairings):

HalxFae

WallyxFae

RobinxFae

KaldurxFae

SuperboyxFae

OtherxFae

(And I forgot to put RoyxFae up there, but now idk if I should. Review if you think I should leave it out or put it up there)

So far HalxFae is winning (I counted your vote **Reviewer** J) so vote for your pairing if you don't like it. I had a little HalxFae moment in there. Did ya see it? Though I'm pretty sure neither of them know why he was frowning at KF XD. I also had a one-sided KFxFae moment (since she doesn't see him that way and it will stay like that if he's not voted for). Plus KF is just a flirt, so I had to do it.

So vote and review! You knoooow you waaant tooooo!

-SP


	9. Chapter 9: Apparently, We're NOT Ready

AN: So sorry this is late! But I've been doing a lot of things lately (such as running back and forth to the hospital with my dad) AND I also got a job! I'm so excited! This'll be my first job ever and I can't wait to start work! Though I'm pretty sure I'll be changing my tune after a while… But yeah, I need money so I can pay my tuition (stupid college!) and art supplies for my classes (stupid art major and your expensive supplies!). Swear though! Go into Micheal's without a coupon or when they're having a sale, EVERYTHING'S expensive! But nevermind me. ONWARDS! To the story! Thanks to all those who faved/followed/reviewed (59 Reviews, 34 Followers, and 24 Faves! You guys too amazing!)

Disclaimer: You can't see it, but I'm doing the "finger-pyramid-of-evil-contemplation" as I look at this disclaimer and wonder why the heck I would need to do it if I'm on this site...I no own song(s) either. I only own Faith, Emily, Joe, and any other OCs that I create.

Summary: Faith Evans, a 16-year-old girl, was just trying to make sure that she and her little sister got by in the world. "She was prepared to die when she took that bullet. So can someone explain to her why a dead guy's ring just decided to hitch a ride on her finger?!"

Genre: Humor/Adventure/a little Angst/a little Drama(cause you always need just a bit of Angst/Drama in every story)/Romance(?)

Song(s) used: none

Word Count: 5,166

"Communicating through something (ie: communicators, phones, rings, etc…)"

_"Thinking"_

**_Dreams/Flashbacks_**

"Talking"

**Quotes/Lyrics**

Chapter 9: Apparently, We're **not** ready…

**Don't go around saying the world owes you a living. The world owes you nothing. It was here first. –Mark Twain**

After being welcomed into the Hall of Justice by Martian Manhunter, they were led through various rooms from the gym to the dining hall.

"You will also have unlimited access to the library." Said Martian finished the tour, stopping just a little ways away from a giant computer screen as he turned to look at the young heroes.

Hal turned around as well. "Make yourselves at home."

As Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad took the seats, Speedy stood while Fae wondered over to the shelves of books to lean against as she looked at everyone in the room, her focus mainly on Speedy. She started counting in her head to see how long it would take for him to snap.

_"Gotta pass the time someway…"_

Glancing over his shoulder, Batman addressed them as well.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day. We shouldn't be long."

All of the mentors went towards the zeta-tube that had a scanner type thing above it. A computerized female voice sounded out when they got close enough to scan.

"Recognized: Batman, 0-2; Aquaman, 0-6; Flash, 0-4; Green Arrow, 0-8; Green Lantern, 0-5; Martian Manhunter, 0-7; Red Tornado, 1-6."

"That's it?"

_"15 seconds. He actually lasted longer than I expected really…"_

Fae shifted against the shelf for a more comfortable position as she watched Speedy rant against the mentors and reveal information to the other protégés that the heroes obviously didn't want revealed if Batman's glare directed towards Green Arrow was anything to go by.

She even saw Hal glance her way looking a little guilty since he too had kept her "in the dark" about their actual HQ. She inwardly snorted at the idea since **she** was the one keeping **them** in the dark about a lot of things, and she preferred it that way.

_"And even if I didn't know anything, I've been to freakin' __**OA**__! The Watchtower has nothing on the GLs' HQ."_

She knew Hal would still come over and apologize for lying anyway before he left (he was just like that), and she would tell him exactly what she'd just been thinking.

Fae was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Speedy angrily yell at Aquaman and saw Aqualad tense out of the corner of her eye.

The female Green Lantern had no doubt that if Speedy proved a threat to Aquaman, it wouldn't matter if he was a friend. Aqualad would defend his King, even if said King had lied to him. He was just that loyal.

Speedy had just thrown down his yellow, Robinhood-looking hat, turning his back on the heroes as he walked towards the door, heading out of the building.

"I guess they were right about you three. You're **not** ready."

He glanced over at Fae then.

"And you. You're just a beginner, so it's not like you know anything."

Fae looked at him in shock that was quickly turning into anger as he walked on. She had to use all of her willpower to not go over to him and beat some sense into him.

She hadn't even realized that she was tense and inching towards his direction until Aqualad put a calming hand on her shoulder.

To be quite honest, she hadn't even notice she had gotten close to the others, but she had otherwise calmed down and relaxed her tense posture.

Aqualad left his hand there for a moment more before removing it from her shoulder completely.

There was a bout of uncomfortable silence as everyone stared, or in Fae's case, glared at where Speedy had just made his dramatic exit.

_"Well this isn't awkward at all. Anytime now Superman!"_

As if summoned by her thoughts, an alarmed blared and Superman appeared on the gigantic screen, and everyone trained their eyes on the red and blue superhero.

"There's been an explosion at project Cadmus. It's on fire."

Batman walked towards the computer and began to type in something.

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to in-"

"Zatara to Justice League."

Fae had to force herself not to smirk. After all, how many times did **the** Batman get interrupted and the person interrupting gets away with it?

"The sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of Attan to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response."

Batman seemed to think about the new information for a minute before turning back to Superman.

"Superman?"

"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait." Fae shook her head inwardly at that statement. It definitely **couldn't** wait, but she supposed the sun being blotted out **was **more important.

"All leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out."

He disconnected from the other two leaguers and turned towards the sidekicks walking towards him as he stood by his fellow comrades, taking note that Hal's protégé stood a little behind the rest of the sidekicks.

"Stay put."

Robin stepped forward, not liking where this was headed.

"What? Why?"

"You're not trained."

This time Kid Flash stepped forward, getting irritated with the whole situation. First Speedy, now this?

"Since when?"

But Batman answered just as calmly as he had with Robin.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team."

Aquaman backed him up.

"There will be other missions, when you're ready."

Batman stepped forward menacingly as he gave them all a hard stare.

"But for now, **stay put**."

He used the bat-glare to put more emphasis on the last two words before turning back towards the zeta-tube that they were going through before Speedy had a fit, the other mentors following his lead.

Hal, however, motioned his head towards the side, indicating that he wanted to talk to her or, most likely, apologize.

She nodded and headed his direction.

"Look Fae, I'm sorry about not telling you about the HQ thing," _"Called it…"_ "But it was agreed that we wouldn't until-"

Fae stopped him by raising her hand before he could continue. Honestly, if she let him, he could probably go on all day. She inwardly snorted in amusement.

"Come on Hal," they were far enough away from the others that she could use his real name. "I've been to Oa. I'm sure that this "Watchtower" doesn't have anything on that."

Hal smiled a little, happy that she wasn't mad. He'd gotten her mad once before, back on Oa, and she had socked him right in the jaw in her anger. Let's just say he didn't want to explain why he had a huge purple and blue bruise on his face for the next week. Girl had one helluva right-hook.

"So you gonna be alright?"

"Yeah. Go. The world's tanners need you."

He chuckled at her little joke and headed after the others, disappearing a moment later. Since he had stopped to talk to her, he was the last one to leave.

Unfortunately, this led to another awkward silence after they were gone. It didn't last long as Kid Flash saw this as the perfect opportunity to vent his frustration about their "inconsiderate" mentors.

"When we're ready?! How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like- like sidekicks?!"

It was Aqualad's turn.

"My mentor, my king. I thought he trusted me."

The word "trust" obviously set Kid Flash off as he stiffened when it was used.

"Trust?! They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ. In space!"

"What else aren't they telling us?"

Robin spoke then, a bit melancholy and angry with his own mentor/father-figure.

"I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

Kid Flash and Aqualad's eyes widened, as they fully processed the question, before they all bowed their heads, clearly wanting to agree, but not sure if they were willing to betray their own mentors even though they were lied to.

Fae just sighed, feeling bad for the boys. It's not that their mentors thought little of their skills or readiness. It was just that they were protective of them. She'd only been under Hal's supervision for a year and he was as protective of her as she was of Emily (hell, the first week of patrolling on Earth was him making her stand back and watch so she wouldn't get hurt, until John and Kyle stepped in). She couldn't imagine how it would be for them, who were either raised by their mentors (Robin and Speedy) or were with them for years (Kid Flash and Aqualad).

After waiting a few more moments, Fae began to wonder when Aqualad would ask about Cadmus. He should've asked almost immediately after Robin's question, and yet, he remained silent.

Deciding to give them a helpful nudge in the right direction, Fae spoke up.

"What exactly is project Cadmus?"

All three of them started a bit at her voice, clearly having forgotten about her in their little depressed moment.

Robin suddenly smiled when he caught on to what she was implying.

"Don't know, but I can find out."

He raced to the computer, Fae and the others following at a more sedate pace, and began typing codes, it was the only thing Fae could think of that he was typing, into the computer.

The computerized voice came back again.

"Access denied."

By the grin on his face, Robin evidently saw this as a challenge.

"Wanna bet?"

He started typing at an even faster rate than before, getting to the information that was previously denied.

_"Freakin' hackers… I don't know whether to be amazed or upset that he wasn't around to just change my grades so I wouldn't have to study so much."_

Kid Flash couldn't keep the amazement off his face or out of his voice.

"Whoa! How are you doing that?"

"Same system as the Batcave."

The pride was evident in his voice as he continued to hack.

"Access granted."

"Alright. Project Cadmus. Genetics lab here in D.C. That's all there is, but if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate."

Aqualad was the one to speak up this time around.

"Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice."

"Hey. They're all about justice."

The Atlantean, however, looked a bit uncertain, and Fae couldn't blame him. Going along with this would mean he was sort of disobeying his King, which he probably wasn't used to.

She made a mental note to teach him the joy of sneaking out at night.

Gotta love being a teenager.

"But they said to stay put."

Robin wasn't having it though. You could practically feel the excitement coming from him, and it made Fae wonder if he binged on candy before coming here and was on a sugar rush. He **was **13 after all. You never know with him.

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this!"

It must've been infectious because Kid Flash started getting excited as well.

"Wait. Are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going."

Both turned on the dark-skinned male with "resistance-is-futile" smiles on.

Aqualad sighed, knowing he really couldn't do anything against it but trying one last time anyway.

"Just like that? We're a team on a mission?"

The Boy Wonder answered easily.

"We didn't come for a play date."

The Atlantean thought about it for a moment more before a determined smirk spread across his features.

After he was convinced, the boys turned to the only female of their little rag-tag group.

Fae started as soon as she noticed the stares. To be quite frank, she had gotten caught up in watching them, as if what she was seeing was only tv, granted that it was 3D and very realistic, but tv nonetheless. So the sudden attention startled her a bit, and brought her mind back to the fictional-turned-real world.

Kid Flash was the first to try and "convince" her as he sped her way and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her that same look that he had when he'd first introduced himself.

"So how about it, Babe? If things get too dangerous, I promise I'll save you. Just call me your "Knight-in-Shining-Armor"."

Fae didn't know whether to respond or bust out laughing at his attempts at flirting with her (she'd went toe-to-toe with KILOWAG. She wouldn't** need** saving). But since laughing would be mean, she decided to just say she would be coming anyway, even without the extra…"incentive".

But before she could even get a word out, he was being dragged away by Robin, much like before, only this time, it was by his ear.

"Ow, Dude! OOOWWW!"

Aqualad took up where Kid Flash left off, being much more respectful of course.

"It was your idea, and we would be honored if you fought alongside us."

"Yeah! Totally whelmed."

She looked at Robin in disbelief and amusement.

"Still gonna use it?"

He grinned back at her.

"Of course! Who says I can't make up a meaning for a word?"

Fae just shook her head with an amused smile on her face. She would never figure out Robin no matter how many comics she read or tv shows she watched.

Turning back to the Atlantean, smile still in place, she gave her assent.

"Did you think I was staying here? Of course I'm going. Somebody's got to watch over you after all."

Aqualad returned the smile, taking the teasing in stride, while Kid Flash whooped and high-fived Robin, apparently forgetting that he was the one who pulled his ear in lieu of celebrating Fae joining them.

As they headed towards the exit, Fae addressed said bird.

"We're probably gonna have to have a funeral in the near future."

"For who?"

"The English language."

He just cackled.

**Only a life lived for others is a life worthwhile. – Albert Einstein**

Arriving at the location, they were just in time to hear the scientists calling for help and the firefighters trying to keep them calm.

Kid Flash, not waiting for any type of plan of action, ran up the wall, catching both scientists as they almost fell out the window and placing them on the roof.

Unfortunately, he didn't have enough momentum to get **himself **on the roof and ended up falling, but he was quick to catch himself on the ledge of the window.

Fae mentally facepalmed. KF had good intentions, but he needed to think things through sometimes.

"It's, what's his name, Flash boy!"

This time, Fae couldn't help but laugh a little as he complained at the lack of respect for his superhero name.

_"Poor KF."_

"So smooth."

Robin was amused as well at his friend's misfortune and was sure to rub it in his face later.

Always on task, Aqualad just shook his head with a small frown at Kid Flash's antics.

"Does he always run ahead? We need a plan. We-Robin?"

He turned his head in the Boy Wonder's direction, only to find the spot vacant.

Fae lightly coughed into her fist, hoping to hide her smile at his dumbfounded expression, and pointed in the direction of the cackling little bird once she had his attention. He just let out a sigh.

Deciding to take pity on him, Fae placed a hand on his shoulder as he'd done to her and offered a compromise.

"I get the scientists; you take out the fire?"

He smiled, grateful that **someone** was willing to make a plan, and they both leapt into action.

Flying up to the scientists, hearing a faint "I need to borrow that" from Aqualad down below, and created a platform for them to stand on.

"Get on."

The scientists didn't hesitate as soon as they saw she was a Green Lantern and clambered onto the construct.

When they were safely on, Fae lowered them to the ground and dismissed the platform as soon as they gotten off.

Looking over to Aqualad and seeing that he was done putting out the fire, the crew thanking him for the help, she flew over to him and picked him up from behind, startling him a bit before he relaxed once he realized who had him.

Going through the window Robin and Kid Flash entered, she gently set him down.

"Sorry about that. Time is of the essence and all that."

He gave her a small smile with a nod, not upset with her at all. His so called friends on the other hand…

"We appreciate the help."

"You two handled it. Besides, we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?"

Aqualad, not wanting to waste his breath on trying to get his point across to them, joined their search through the office.

Fae decided to go out into the hall when she saw Aqualad starting to rifle through files as well, knowing that they really wouldn't find much.

She thought it odd that certain things weren't happening to progress the story, like Aqualad speaking up or walking into the hall, but she brushed it off, thinking that things would iron themselves out eventually.

Walking out, she turned her head just in time to see Dubbilex in the elevator.

She could now understand why Aqualad looked so shocked when he saw him. He'd looked strange on tv but seeing him up close, even for a moment, made her pause.

On tv, it only looked like he had blue skin, but it was actually multiple, tiny scales converged together. The horns on his head looked deadly, like someone had sharpened them specifically to gut people with. But that wasn't what stopped her.

What gave her pause were his crimson eyes.

They reminded her of blood.

**_Bright red seeped through the fabric and spread, as if trying to reach for her. _**

**_"Wake up, Mommy!"_**

A beep brought her out of her terrified thoughts, and she noticed that the elevator had already closed.

"There was something-"

Fae didn't get to finish as the junior speedster appeared next to her, most likely having heard the beep.

"Elevators should be locked down."

Robin exited the room next, walking towards the elevator as he fiddled with his holo-computer.

"This is wrong."

He went on, but Fae wasn't paying attention, or rather, she couldn't. She hadn't been expecting such a horrid memory to creep up on her. She used to have it all the time back in her own world, but since coming her, she'd only had that dream a few times in the beginning of her training, and that was over a year ago. It was no wonder she had frozen; clearly she'd gotten too used to the peace.

Fae was, once again, broken out of her thoughts by a hand resting on his shoulder.

Turning her head, she found Aqualad staring at her worriedly.

"Are you alright? You froze all of a sudden…"

Only after he'd said that did she notice how tense she'd gotten. Forcing herself to relax, she shot him a small smile, hoping to convince him that there was nothing to worry about. She'd deal with it on her own later.

"I'm fine. Nothing to concern yourself with."

He looked like he wanted to argue over that but was called over by Robin, who needed him to pry open the doors.

Glancing at Fae once more, he removed his hand and went to do as Robin requested, while the girl in question made a mentally thanked the Boy Wonder for his awesome timing as she walked over to the group just as Aqualad finished with his task.

"And that's why they need an express elevator."

Before Robin could use his grapple-gun, Fae floated forwards, into the elevator shaft, and created a platform for them all to stand on (who says they couldn't get to their destination a little faster?).

Robin's eyes were wide before he gave her a sheepish grin and removed his hand from his utility belt.

After everyone was on, Fae began to steadily move the platform down just like a regular elevator.

Kid Flash looked up at her (she was floating a good foot or two above her construct) and sent her a dreamy smile.

"Babe, you are amazing."

"Gotta agree with Kid Mouth. Having you on the team makes things way easier."

Robin grinned up at her, completely ignoring his friend's shout of "DUDE".

Fae grinned back.

"I try."

But it seems like fate wasn't on their side as they heard a noise that made them all freeze, and not just any noise. It was the **actual **elevator.

Well, that wasn't supposed to happen…

Robin recovered first.

"GL! This'll have to be our stop!"

He took out his holo-computer and started hacking the system to open the door, which she just now noticed was sub-level 26.

The irony…

While Fae and Aqualad knew why they had to stop, Kid Flash was having a hard time understanding.

"Why can't GL just ram it back?"

Fae really wanted to facepalm. She loved KF's character dearly, but sometimes, he was just slow.

Again with the irony…

"I would Kid, but you're all still on here and could get gravely injured. Not to mention a huge explosion from destroying the elevator wouldn't help our cause of sneaking in."

Kid Flash flushed in embarrassment, obviously not having considered either of those things.

Robin would've loved to point that out and laugh about it, but he was too busy trying to save their lives at the moment.

"Almost…There! Go!"

Aqualad quickly pried the doors open and everyone rushed out, Fae dismissing the platform just as the elevator passed.

Everyone took a minute to calm down as they stared at where they'd just been, the Atlantean being the first to break the silence.

"That was close."

The Boy Wonder just brushed it off, considering he'd had many close calls before, and returned his focus to their mission.

"Welcome to project Cadmus."

**Expect problems and eat them for breakfast. –Alfred A. Montapert**

As they looked around at the dark hallways, Kid Flash decided to run ahead and check things out, hoping to solve this mystery quickly. Not to mention impress the female Green Lantern with his speed. That would definitely be a bonus.

Fae and the others watched him speed off, Aqualad shouting a "WAIT" that fell on deaf ears. Fae flew after him not a second later, ignoring their calls for her as well.

She had a feeling that she would need to get to him as fast as possible. Things weren't really going as they should have with Aqualad not taking the initiative and the unexplained elevator (there definitely wasn't one when Robin used his grapple-gun). So she wanted to make sure that KF would be okay.

And luckily for him, she had, or they would be down one teammate.

When Fae made it to the marching monsters, Kid Flash had frozen in place where he'd fell, staring up at the huge foot that was about to crush him, like a deer caught in the headlights.

Thinking quickly, Fae constructed a manacle around him and pulled the speedster towards her just as the clawed foot came down.

The others ran up to stand beside them as they all watched the creatures pass.

"Nothing odd going on here."

Fae mentally applauded Aqualad's use of sarcasm in this situation. There was just nothing else you could say about gigantic, grey monsters marching like they were in a parade.

They were so caught up in watching them that she almost didn't notice when one of the little ones turned back to look at them. Its eyes glowing that same shade of red as Dubbilex's.

Fae averted her gaze, not bothering to mention it since she knew it wouldn't do any good.

After the shock had worn off, they were ready to go again. Kid Flash picking himself off the floor where Fae had put him, shooting her a sheepish grin as a light blush stained what she could see of his cheeks.

"Uh…thanks for…back there. The save! I mean…"

She smiled.

"No problem."

His eyes widened and he turned away as his blush got darker while Aqualad reprimanded him for running off in such a dangerous, unknown place.

Robin pulled up his holo-computer, most likely trying to find a route that would lead them to information.

"Come on guys. This way."

They ran for a little while (in Fae's case, flew) until they came across a room full of what looked like small-scaled versions of the creatures they saw in transparent sacs.

Of course Fae could've told them what they were, and they could be on their merry way back to the Hall of Justice, mystery of Cadmus solved, but that wasn't the purpose. Robin needed to get inspired to go looking for Superboy, and what better way than to let him come across an encrypted file that he can't access?

Challenge anyone?

"Ok. I'm officially whelmed."

The bird shot a triumphant smirk towards her, to which she rolled her eyes, even if he couldn't see it.

Kid Flash spoke as he walked around, looking at the hibernating creatures, as he talked about how Cadmus must've been using them to generate power to keep themselves off the grid. Aqualad and Robin agreeing with their own input.

As they looked around and bounced theories off each other, Fae spotted the terminal that Robin was **supposed** to be hacking right about now (she was kind of getting tired of having to point them in the right direction at every little turn. What was **up** with this universe?), so she decided to break into the conversation.

"Hey, Robin. Do you think you could find out anything from this?" She pointed down to the terminal she was standing beside.

"Of course I can. No sweat." He grinned as he began bypassing the security, but it was quickly wiped off by what he read.

"Whoa! Look at the stats on these things! Super strength, telepathy, razor claws. These are living weapons!"

Aqualad pieced it together.

"They're engineering an army, but for who?"

"Wait. There's something else. Project Kr."

_"Bingo!"_

The Boy Wonder typed in some more codes but was quickly becoming frustrated.

"Ugh! The file's triple-encrypted. I can't-"

"Don't move!"

_"Well dang…I totally forgot about this guy."_

They turned to face a man with a golden helmet and shield with blue and black gear on.

_"Guardian…"_

Said man paused once he realized who the intruders were.

"Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?" He looked a bit confused when he saw her, mumbling a faint "there's a new Green Lantern?" under his breath.

"At least he got your name right."

Robin was having a bit too much fun at KF's expense today…

Aqualad tried diffusing the situation before anything got out of hand.

"I know you. Guardian, a hero."

Said man puffed out his chest a bit, the pride easily detectable in his voice.

"I do my best."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm chief of security. You're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League. Figure this out."

But the speedster had to ruin the Atlantean's efforts as he started to accuse the hero of having a hand in creating weapons.

The older man suddenly became confused as to what he could be talking about, to which the genomorph responded by brainwashing him.

Fae didn't think she'd ever wanted to hit Kid Flash more.

After that, all hell broke loose as Guardian ordered the creatures to attack them, taking on Aqualad himself.

Robin threw down a smoke screen and took off in the direction of the elevator nearby, hoping to get it started, as the rest of them fought back the genomorphs.

Using her ring, Fae created a whip and sent groups of the creatures flying back left and right with each swing (she didn't want to truly harm them since she knew they didn't have a choice in what they did. They were innocent. The people controlling them? Not so much). Seeing one head for Aqualad's unguarded back, she sent a blast of energy into it, knocking it off course.

Noticing that Robin had gotten the elevator working and KF already in it, she knew they didn't have much time to get on.

Fae once again grabbed the dark-skinned boy and flew towards the elevator at top-speed, making it just before the doors closed. Inside, everyone took a moment to catch their breaths as they stood, or kneeled in Aqualad's case.

Said Atlantean looked up at the Green Lantern and smiled in gratitude.

"Thank you."

She returned the smile with a "no problem" as she focused on getting her adrenalin rush under control in the moment of peace they had.

But it seems like fate just really wanted to be a bitch today as Aqualad finally noticed that the elevator numbers were increasing instead of the opposite.

"We're headed down?"

And of course his comment caught Kid Flash's attention as he promptly started to freak out.

"Dude?! Out is up!"

And like the true Bat that he was, Robin disregarded the comment.

"Project Kr is down on sub-level 52."

Fae had to clamp down on the urge to correct him and say "you mean Superboy", instead, she focused on preparing herself for their impromptu battle with said boy. She may have wanted to free him, but she'd be damned if she went through all that training with Kilowag and get her ass handed to her by a 16-week-old clone. Kryptonian powers or not!

The elevator came to a stop with a ding, Robin running out with Fae floating after him. She heard Aqualad sigh, asking the Boy Wonder which way they should go.

"Yeah. Bizarre-looking hallway number one? Or bizarre-looking hallway number two?"

Their choice was made for them when Dubbilex appeared and commanded them to halt, which just made them run/fly away.

Kid Flash and Fae made it to the Project Kr –_"Superboy's"_- room, the latter holding the door open with a pillar-like construct.

After making sure that Robin and Aqualad made it through safely, she dismissed it just as the genomorph came up to the door.

Robin fiddled with his holo-computer a bit before declaring that he disabled the door and that they were safe, to which both the speedster and Atlantean disagreed.

Fae let out a weary sigh before deciding to get them to focus on the problem at hand.

"Guys. GUYS!" They turned in her direction, a bit surprised that she'd yelled.

Rolling her eyes at their expressions, she pointed towards the tube in the middle of the room.

"You may want to look at this…"

In the tube was a muscular boy dressed in a white, one-piece suit with the famous red "S" symbol on his chest.

_"Superboy…"_

**Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated. –Confucious**

Chapter 9 End

AN: When Speedy got Fae mad, I really wanted to type "beat the hell out of" instead of "beat some sense into" but I thought that'd be too harsh. Was I wrong?

Regarding the poll:

After the next two chapters, it WILL be closing so place your votes people! And for the anonymous reviewers that also want to vote, I ask of you to only choose ONE pairing, not "(pairing) or (pairing)" just "(pairing)". Here's the list of pairings you can vote for:

FaexHal

FaexAqualad

FaexSuperboy

FaexKid Flash

FaexRobin

(And two new ones have been added due to someone voting other)

FaexRoy(Speedy)

FaexTeen!Kyle (this is possible since I haven't exactly said Kyle's age yet)

So vote! After this is closed, I will announce the winning couple and put up the next poll for the side pairings.

Have a wonderful day and don't forget to review!

Reviews=Love=Motivation=New Chapters :D

-SP


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting of Superboy

AN: Firstly, I have to address something that I wanted to in the last chapter but forgot. Fae is actually 17 now (remember the 1 year timeskip?). 'Cause a lot of you thought she was still 16. Nope. Her birthday's in December, which I hinted to in the 1st chapter. So she'll be turning 18 in this story later on. I don't know why I mad her so old, I just really wanted her to be the oldest on the team for some reason (excluding Miss Martian who's probably waaaay older in Martian years). So I have to find out when everyone's birthday is because I think Aqualad is 16 in the show (I know he's the oldest on the team excluding Miss Martian again)? But yeah…she's 17 right now.

Secondly, **Guest**, who reviewed yesterday, are you secretly creeping in my brain? Because I do plan on doing one-shots throughout this story and it will probably be way more than 26 chapters because the story has taken on a life of its own. Seriously, though! I have a little script/scene thing that I've planned up to chapter 17, and the storyline's just like, "Nope! I'm my OWN story!" And SHH! The poll results come out next chapter!

Anyway, thanks to all who faved/followed/reviewed! Seriously, you guys must've ate some awesome-sauce, and they do say you are what you eat. ONWARDS TO THE STORY!

Disclaimer: One day, I was rejoicing over having the rights to Young Justice. All was right in my world…And then the Fire Nation attacked. I no own song(s) either. I only own Faith, Emily, Joe, and any other OCs that I create.

Summary: Faith Evans, a 16-year-old girl, was just trying to make sure that she and her little sister got by in the world. "She was prepared to die when she took that bullet. So can someone explain to her why a dead guy's ring just decided to hitch a ride on her finger?!"

Genre: Humor/Adventure/a little Angst/a little Drama(cause you always need just a bit of Angst/Drama in every story)/Romance(?)

Song(s) used: Playing God-Paramore

Word Count: 6,397

"Communicating through something (ie: communicators, phones, rings, etc…)"

_"Thinking"_

**_Dreams/Flashbacks_**

"Talking"

**Quotes/Lyrics**

Chapter 10: The not so Nice Meeting of Superboy

**Can't make my own decisions,**

**Or make any with precision.**

**Well maybe you should tie me up,**

**So I don't go where you don't want me.**

**You say that I've been changing,**

**That I'm not just simply aging.**

**Yeah, how could that be logical?**

**Just keep on crammin' ideas down my throat.**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh!**

"Whoa…"

The teens stared in shock at the boy who looked exactly like, if not a younger version of, the greatest superhero in the world.

Kid Flash zoomed over to get a closer look, still trying to process exactly what they were seeing.

"Big "K", little "r"! The atomic symbol for Krypton!"

_"Why in the world would they make an atomic symbol for another planet that's literally freakin' GALAXIES away AND destroyed? Like we would actually visit! Stupid scientists…"_

Aqualad's mind was working a mile-a-minute trying to figure out what was going on in this demented place.

"Robin, hack."

"Oh. Yeah. Right."

The clicking of computer keys filled the air as the Boy Wonder worked his magic. It wasn't long before he found the information he was after.

"Superboy, a clone force grown in…**16 weeks**?! DNA acquired from Superman."

_"Really, Robin? Superman obviously has no idea about this. Pretty sure he'd wanna do it the natural way. With Lois. Or Wonder Woman. Or WHOEVER this universe pairs people up with! Stupid DC and their alternate universes…"_

Stuck in her mental rant, Fae didn't hear Aqualad disagreeing with Robin about how the DNA was obtained and Kid Flash saying they were making a slave out of Superman's "son". What she heard next though, was enough to send a cold rush through her veins.

"Set him free."

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! We can't free him yet!"

They looked at her incredulous that she would actually leave the clone to his fate, and here they thought she was good (she was a Green Lantern after all). Maybe they'd been wrong about her?

Fae rolled her eyes.

"I said "**yet**"! Robin," said teen snapped to attention. "Didn't you say that those genomorphs were force-feeding him information?" Luckily, she didn't have to pay attention to know what was going on.

_"Score: 1 for the girl from another dimension."_

He fidgeted a little before nodding.

"Yeah. An education, among other things probably."

The junior speedster obviously didn't understand where the Green Lantern was coming from. What did the genomorphs have to do with setting the guy free?

"And? So they've been feeding him information, big deal. He's still trapped in there, and it's up to us to release him." Didn't she understand how important this was?

Fae resisted the urge to smack the guy.

"That's just it! We don't know **what **kind of information they've been giving him. The genomorphs are telepathic, which means they can control his mind. Who's to say once we've released him, he won't attack us?" _"Other than me."_ "We need to figure out a way to take them out before we can free Superboy."

She knew that at this time, Desmond was probably already ordering the genomorphs to make Superboy attack. And after a quick glance at their brightening red eyes, she was right on the money. They needed to act, fast.

The three junior heroes looked surprised at her reasoning (_"They couldn't have figured that out on their own?"_) before looking down in thought.

Aqualad spoke with a sympathetic but torn expression on his face.

"She's right. We don't know what he'll do once he's released, but we can't leave him here to be exploited either."

He turned towards the Boy Wonder who was still at the terminal.

"Robin, is there anything that could suggest how to…stop these creatures?"

A few clicks from the keyboard.

"Ugh, nothing! They're definitely controlled but not tech-wise."

Kid Flash ran a hand through his ginger hair.

"So, like, a telepath, only stronger than these ones?"

"Exactly. If we can find him than-"

Robin wasn't able to finish as a 'whoosh' sound filled the air.

Turning around quickly, the group came face-to-face with an open pod and an awakening Superboy.

While the others went towards him, hoping he'd be a friendly, Fae had no such delusions. In fact, she was wondering just how in the world the doors had opened. It was as if everything she did to either speed up the process of the show, or make it somewhat safer, would backfire. She didn't understand, and it was beginning to get on her nerves.

But she wasn't able to dwell on that any longer as the clone's eyes snapped open, and he launched himself at them.

Fae jumped out of the way and rolled into a crouch as the clone took down Aqualad.

_"Showtime."_

Gritting her teeth, she constructed a giant fist with her ring and slammed it into his side, sending him into the dark red wall.

Flying over to Aqualad, she helped him up before going into her usual fighting stance, her ring glowing brightly.

Kid Flash and Robin tried to talk the clone down instead of fighting him.

"We're on **your** side!"

"Yeah, we're trying to free you! Fight their control!"

But their words fell on deaf ears as Superboy staggered to his feet and snarled before attacking them once more.

The speedster moved out of the way as Robin leaped up and used the clone's shoulders as a springboard to flip over him.

Before he had a chance to whirl around, Robin used his wire taser to stun him. It shocked him for a moment, but he overcame it soon and pulled the Bird towards him by the wires.

Lucky for him, Kid Flash was able to get him out of the way before Superboy's fist connected with his chest.

Creating a manacle, Fae shackled his torso and slammed the clone into the ground, doing it two more times for good measure. She released him after he stopped moving and floated down.

Fae went over to the rest of the teen heroes who were catching their breaths from the unexpected mini-battle.

"Is everyone okay?"

No one was able to answer as the previously thought unconscious clone rammed into the Green Lantern from behind.

She heard the boys' shouts of alarm as the clone took ahold of her hair and threw her into the terminal that was used by Robin just moments ago.

Black spots danced in Fae's vision as she heard Kilowag's lecturing voice ringing through her head.

_"Rule number five, Pooser. Just because they're down, doesn't mean they can't get back up. __**Always **__make sure. Ya got that?"_

Apparently, she hadn't.

_"Kilowag's gonna have my ass if he hears about this…"_

Shaking it off, Fae rose to her feet, just in time to see Aqualad get smashed into the ceiling by an enraged Superboy and fall to the ground unconscious.

Looking around, she noticed that the other teen heroes were out as well.

_"So it's just me and him now, huh?"_

Fae faced the growling Superboy, who was ready to attack again, and glared.

_"Challenge accepted."_

Incasing her hands and legs in green, armor-like energy (he was Kryptonian after all and she didn't want to break any bones just punching him), she rushed him.

When she got close enough, Fae dropped to the ground and did a quick leg-sweep, sending the clone to the floor. She twisted her body and rose her left foot in the air and slammed it into the ground where Superboy's torso would have been if he hadn't rolled out of the way in time.

Getting up, they both traded jabs and punches, Fae landing most of hers and dodging all of his (_"Experience. What a wonderful thing."_).

Landing a hard kick to the clone's head, Superboy was sent flying into the door of his pod (_"When the heck did that close?"_) which broke on impact.

Making sure to keep her stance up and armor on, she inched towards the groaning teen…infant…whatever.

"We are trying to help you Superboy. Fight their control. I know you can do it."

He just glared before glancing at something that was behind her.

"What are yo-"

She was cut off as something small, but extremely sharp, dug into her back, eliciting a cry of pain from the Green Lantern.

She had forgotten all about the little genomorphs in Superboy's pod. How could she be so stupid?!

As Fae was forced into a dreamless sleep from the genomorph's telepathy, she couldn't help but think that this was far better than being physically knocked out by the half-Kryptonian…

And that she had total bragging rights for it.

**If "God"'s the game that you're playing,**

**Well we must get more acquainted.**

**Because it has to be so lonely,**

**To be the only one who's holy.**

**It's just my humble opinion,**

**But it's one that I believe in.**

**You don't deserve a point of view!**

**If the only thing you see is you!**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh!**

_"Time is short. You must awaken. __**NOW**__!"_

Three pairs of eyes snapped open as the mysterious voice finished.

They immediately noticed the clone, who they were trying to **save**, staring at them.

Kid Flash obviously didn't like it and decided to voice his aggravation.

"What? What do you want? Quit staring! You're creeping me out!"

"Uh, KF? How about we **not **tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?"

Robin wanted to get out alive and getting a laser to the head was kind of counterproductive.

Aqualad, too, wanted to get out, but there was still the matter of Superboy. If what GL said was true, which he didn't doubt was the case, the clone would need help to get free just as much as they did.

"We only sought to help you."

Again, Kid Flash vented his frustration.

"Yeah! We free you, and you turn on us! How's that for grat-"

The Atlantean interrupted. He got the feeling that they didn't have a lot of time, and Kid Flash was wasting it.

"Kid. Please, be quiet now." He looked back at Superboy. "I believe our new friend is not in full control of his actions."

"Wha- what if- what if I wasn't?"

It was painfully clear that the teen had never spoken before; the roughness in his voice and pauses in his speech making it apparent.

"He can talk?"

The speedster really needed to learn how to think before speaking as his words clearly rubbed the clone the wrong way.

"Yes, **he** can."

Robin and Aqualad shot Kid Flash a look.

"Not like I said "it"…"

The Atlantean took over the conversation, hoping that there'd be no more interruptions from the younger hero.

"The genomorphs taught you telepathically."

"They taught me much. I can read, write. I know the names of things."

The clone sounded hesitant and, dare they say it, shy when talking about the things he knew. Robin used this opening to his advantage.

"But have you seen them? Have they ever actually let you see the sky? Or the sun?"

Superboy looked and sounded melancholy when he answered.

"Images…are implanted in my mind, but…no. I have not seen them…"

Aqualad asked the question that'd been on his mind since GL had pointed him out.

"Do you know what you are? **Who** you are?"

The Kryptonian stood up straighter, pride evident in his voice as he spoke, much more confident in this answer than his previous ones.

"I am the Superboy. A genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of Superman. Created to replace him should he perish. To destroy him should he turn from the light."

That was obviously not the answer any of them were expecting. Cadmus was planning on turning Superman's own…SON against him? For what purpose? Why would they need to do this in the first place? What, exactly, were they planning?

The dark-skinned teen pushed these questions to the back of his mind for later. Right now, they just needed to focus on trying to get out, and maybe they could get Superboy to come with them, away from Cadmus and whatever they had in store for him. He needed to choose his words carefully if he wanted this to work.

"To be like Superman is…a worthy aspiration. But like Superman, you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus."

He could tell right away that his last words weren't what the clone wanted to hear as Superboy instantly got defensive.

"I live because of Cadmus! IT IS MY HOME!"

"Your home is a test tube."

Robin. As blunt as always…

"We can show you the sun."

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight." Robin's glare spoke volumes, making Kid backtrack in order to fix his statement. "BUT, we can show you the moon!"

Aqualad sweetened the deal.

"We can show you, introduce you, to Superman."

"No. They **can't**."

Their conversation was interrupted by a middle-aged man with long brown hair in a low ponytail wearing a white lab coat and black slacks.

"These three will be otherwise occupied. Activate the cloning process."

Robin was just about to retort and say that the Batcave was crowded enough when what the scientist had said caught up with him.

Three? There were four of them?

He looked around, catching KF and Aqualad doing the same, and saw that GL wasn't anywhere to be found.

"What did you do with our friend?!"

The scientist looked up, only slightly confused, when the sidekicks addressed him.

Aqualad, trying to force his growing panic down, spoke next, but he was unable to keep the growl out of his voice.

"The Green Lantern that was with us, where is she?"

He had the audacity to smirk at the trapped teens when he heard the question which made the three stiffen.

"We've been interested in the power of the Green Lanterns for quite some time, and obtaining your friend presented us with the perfect opportunity to study it closer."

The speedster glared at the ponytail wearing scientist, wishing he could knock the smirk right off his face.

Said man turned to Guardian.

"Now get the weapon back in its pod!"

Aqualad focused on Superboy then. They needed him to get them out of these pods so they could save Green Lantern. Who knows what she was being put through while they'd been talking with him earlier. How could they have not noticed her absence?

"Help us."

The clone stepped forward, shrugging off Guardian's restraining hand in the process. But the heroes' hope was quickly dashed as a genomorph leapt onto his shoulder and put him under their control once more. The scientist commented on how he was just a weapon, not a real boy, and belonged to Cadmus.

Soon, the cloning process was underway and all thought was removed from their minds as they were assaulted with pain from the needles that were roughly stabbed into their bodies.

* * *

_"Green Lantern. You are in grave danger. You __**must**__**awaken**__!"_

Green eyes snapping open, Fae gasped in surprise at the voice invading her head.

Pushing it to the back of her mind for now, she took in her surrounds, or as much as she could anyway.

Fae quickly realized that she was lying down, staring straight at the ceiling, and couldn't turn her head. She couldn't even lift it!

Trying to sit up despite that (maybe she was still recovering from the mental knock-out?), she found that she couldn't move any part of her body at all.

_"This…is definitely not supposed to be happening."_

Not letting her panic get the best of her, she closed her eyes and focused on her ring. Fae was happy to know that she was still in her Green Lantern uniform, but a little despaired to find out that she was running low on energy.

_"It was probably the energy armor. I really need to practice with that more."_

She had invented it a while ago to enhance her strength since she was more of an up-close fighter, but because it was consistently using energy (the amount depending on the opponent), it drained her reserves.

Before Fae could assess her situation further, she heard the 'whooshing' sound of a door opening and footsteps soon after. She guessed that the people were scientists since the only other people were genomorphs and Guardian.

"We'll start with finding out how the energy from the power ring melds with her body, and then try to recreate it with electrical pulses."

What?

They couldn't have been talking about **her** power ring. And electrical pulses?

_"…Damn."_

She had an idea where this was going (watching action shows and movies would gave her a clue, but this was real life now), and she didn't like it at all. Why was she here anyway? Wasn't she supposed to be with the others being cloned and then saved by Superboy?

One of them walked up to where she was restrained, and she wasn't surprised in the least when she recognized the pony-tailed psycho, Dr. Desmond. She did wonder why he wasn't making his way to where the others were, but she needed to focus on the present.

"Just my luck that you and your…**friends** would come meddling. Seems like the so-called "heroes" can't handle their little sidekicks."

He scowled down at her, and she answered with an angry glare that soon turned confused when she saw him start to smirk.

"But no matter. We can finally test our theories about Green Lantern energy, so that we may duplicate it to further our cause. And you'll make a great guinea pig after your little performance with Project Kr."

Wait.

When was Cadmus ever interested in Green Lanterns? There was nothing in the show that pointed to this. And how could he have seen her fight Superboy when she knew for a fact that they didn't have any security cam-

Oh.

OH!

_"The freakin' genomorph!"_

She'd forgotten about the creature (AGAIN!). If its telepathy was anything like a Martian's, it would easily be able to recall and show what it'd seen from its mind.

And apparently, it'd been watching them.

_"This universe hates me. I just know it!"_

Dr. Desmond walked off, calling orders to the other scientists as he made his leave.

"Begin the testing, but make sure she remains in one piece. We'll still need her alive in order to study the Green Lanterns' power. I'm going to pay the other sidekicks a visit now."

There was another 'whooshing' sound as he exited, leaving the other scientists to their work.

_"I need to get out of here. FAST!"_

Fae didn't know what they were planning on doing, but if it involved Cadmus, then it wouldn't pleasant.

She decided to test out her limbs again to see if there were any weak points in the restraints, and was sorely disappointed when she found none. Although she did find out that she was held down by metal if the cold, hard feeling wrapping around her was anything to go by, which only hindered her goal further.

The metal restraints went over her hands, trapping them, all the way to the end of her forearms. The same thing could be said for her feet and calves. Her midsection was also held down by a metallic belt of some sort.

In short, there was no way she could maneuver her way out of this.

As the scientists continued to work, Fae once again took inventory on the energy reserve in her ring.

There really wasn't much, but she needed to get out of here and this would be the fastest way. So powering up her ring, she was just about to use it to break free when a horrible pain spread through her body making her cry out in agony. The tv shows really had NOTHING on the real thing.

It felt like she was being stabbed by a thousand needles that were on fire in multiple directions.

The pain lasted for a few moments more before dissipating completely, leaving her feeling incredibly weak.

One of the people was oh so kind (note: sarcasm) as to answer her unasked question of "what the hell".

"I'd advise you not to do that. Those restraints react to Green Lantern energy and suppresses it by sending out electric shock waves through the source."

So they were prepared for it. That begs the questions of "just how long have they been interested in Lantern powers?" and "what purpose would they have for wanting to wield it?", wasn't having Kryptonian DNA enough?

Grimacing, Fae thought about the implications that the answers to her questions might have.

She DEFINITELY needed to get out of here NOW.

Gritting her teeth and focusing on her center, as Kilowag and Hal taught her to do, she once again drew energy from her ring.

Searing pain shot up and down her body, but Fae did her best to ignore it.

She couldn't fail, not when so much was on the line. This was just another obstacle that she had to get through, and she'd be damned if she couldn't do it!

Letting out a yell as sparks from the restraints danced across her body, she fought to keep the energy going, the scientists in the area scrambling for a way to get the situation under control.

Soon the white-blue electricity was joined by green energy as it exuded from her body.

_"Just…a little more."_

Letting out a furious yell, Fae broke free, overloading the metal trap that she was on in the process, making it explode.

Floating back down from where she had flew to get out of the mini-explosion's range, her legs buckled as soon as she touched the floor, and she dropped to the ground.

Lucky for her, the people had ran out as soon as they saw she was about to break free so they didn't see her in this state of weakness.

Her ring chose the perfect time to start glowing and inform her just how drained she actually was.

"Energy levels: 15% Find power source immediately."

"Just great…"

Rising slowly to her feet, Fae stumbled towards the door, using the wall to lean on so she would fall flat on her face.

Exiting the room, she looked around the red, intestine-looking hallway, wondering where to go.

The Green Lantern snorted in amusement at her situation.

_"Bizarre-looking hallway number one? Or bizarre-looking hallway number two?"_

The question was answered for her, much like it had been before, when she heard a crashing noise and shouting in the distance.

_"Looks like it's bizarre-looking hallway number one…again."_

Staggering down the hallway, still leaning heavily against the wall, she slowly but surely made her way to the others.

Fate must've chose to be helpful in that moment because as soon as she was about to turn the corner where the noise was the loudest, the junior heroes, along with Superboy, rushed by her and then immediately back-peddled when they realized she wasn't just another scientist.

"GL!"

The happy looks on their faces, however, quickly dissolved when they saw the horrible state she was in.

The three teen heroes were by her side within seconds, Superboy standing back, uncertainty clear on his face. They barraged her with questions, the main one, however, being "what happened to you?".

"Escaped from becoming a guinea pig, but there's no time to chat. We need to get outta here."

Fae pushed herself off of the wall to walk forward and immediately fell back into it, grunting in pain as her body screamed in protest. Her muscles made it clear that she should not leave the wall.

_"Well this just makes things unnecessarily difficult." _

"GL!"

"We can't go anywhere with you in this condition…"

"Can't you just fly?"

She would've loved to answer Robin with a positive, but sadly, she couldn't.

"I would, but I can't. Getting out of the thing they had me in practically drained me, and I want to save whatever energy I have left to fight if we have to." _"Which we WILL…"_

They all looked down in thought, trying to figure out a way to escape with her incapacitated, only for Kid Flash to shoot his hand up a moment later, an excited, and slightly lecherous, grin on his face.

"Oh! I can just carry her to safety."

He crossed his arms over his chest with a triumphant look, only for Robin to shoot him a deadpanned stare.

"That would work if you actually knew a way out and didn't run ahead all the time and straight into danger."

That burst the speedster's bubble as he visibly deflated.

Aqualad was about to open his mouth, but Superboy beat him to it.

"I'll carry her."

All four teens stared at him in surprise, the Atlantean looking slightly put out.

The clone turned his head away, a little hesitant from their combined gaze.

"I'm practically indestructible. So she'd be safest with me so you guys can focus on finding a way out."

If Fae wasn't grimacing from the dull pain she was in, she would've smiled at his…shy?...nature. He'd just "woken up", and they were his first contact with people around his own "age" after all.

"Okay, but we need to hurry."

After being helped onto the Kryptonian's back, they were off again, Robin fiddling with his holo-computer.

"We're still 42 levels below ground, but if we can make it to the elevator-"

He was interrupted by multiple growls as they ran into a group of humongous genomorphs.

As the rest of the teens ran and dodged through the horde, Superboy growled, ready to fight, until Fae hit him on the shoulder.

"I'm still here ya know. And our goal is to escape. We can't waste time here."

He glared at them once more before hopping onto one and used its head as a springboard to leap to the other side of the room.

Aqualad pried the doors to the elevator open and Robin used his grapple-gun to lift himself and Kid Flash up the shaft.

Before Fae could shout at Robin to throw down an extra grapple-gun (she knew that the Bat and Bird probably kept at least five on their person with how much they used and discarded them) when Superboy shifted her and grabbed Aqualad, jumping up the shaft as if taking flight.

Fae hoped this was an alternate universe where he could fly.

They started to fall after a few stories.

Guess not…

Quickly creating a platform, she was able to catch them in time and started to ascend.

The clone looked down at the platform startled and confused, his voice sounding distressed.

"Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?"

Kid Flash, ever the optimist (when he wanted to be), tried cheering him up.

"Dunno, but it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound."

He gave him a thumbs up.

"Still cool."

Superboy gave a weak smile, looking somewhat put out, before turning his head to Fae.

"Thank you, but doesn't this drain your…energy?"

She nodded at his gratitude and gave a weak laugh at his question.

"Yeah, but it's better than falling to the bottom, don't ya think?"

He nodded while Aqualad expressed his thanks as well.

"Uh, guys? This'll have to be our stop."

They all looked up after hearing Robin's voice along with a faint screeching sound.

_"Oh, great! NOW the elevator wants to go by the script! Eff you Fate!"_

Superboy and Aqualad got the doors open just in time for them to avoid being crushed.

When Fae was re-situated onto the clone's back (though she wanted to see if she could make it on her own, the others weren't willing to take a risk and told her to take it easy. She just glared), they took off once more.

After a beat of silence, Superboy started to yell out directions.

"Go left! Left!"

_"Finally Dubbilex. Took your sweet time helping us huh?"_

They went left.

Another beat of silence.

"Right!"

They ran into a dead end with a vent at the top of the wall.

Kid Flash instantly went into a rant.

"Great directions, Supey. You trying to get us re-podded?!"

Fae sighed, wishing Superboy would move a little closer to the speedster so she could smack him for making the clone question himself. If he would actually use the smarts she knew he had, then he would see that they weren't trapped at all. She was just about to say that, but Robin beat her to it.

"Don't apologize. This is perfect!"

After Aqualad lifted him up to take off the lid, they all climbed in. Robin first, then Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy helping Fae in, and then himself.

After a while of crawling, the junior speedster started to get anxious.

"At this rate, we'll never get out!"

"Shh. Listen."

They all quieted down and stopped, turning around and trying to hear what the Kryptonian heard.

They didn't have to wait long to hear the sound of claws on metal.

"The genomorphs."

Fae looked at Robin and saw him opening his mouth.

"And God help you if you say "this'll have to be our stop" again."

He laughed sheepishly and kicked off the lid of another vent before jumping through.

By the time they were all out, the Boy Wonder was typing away on his holo-computer.

"Hacking?"

He answered her with a smile.

"The motion sensors!"

Kid Flash placed his red goggles over his eyes with a smirk.

"Sweet, and now I've finally got room to move."

He raced off, leaving all of them behind.

Robin turned to her.

"Glad we didn't let him carry you?"

"You don't even know…"

Superboy came up to her to place her on his back once more but was stopped when Fae held up a hand.

"I think I'm good now. Thanks."

She was still a bit sore and achey (how high a voltage did they shoot her with?), but she could deal.

He stared at her for a second more before nodding.

They ran to catch up with the speedster, coming across sprawled out genomorphs, no doubt his handy-work, and ran up the staircase to get to the first floor. Superboy stomped on one of the staircases to dissuade a group of genomorphs from following them.

When they got to the first level, they found Kid Flash on the ground, rubbing his head, in front of a closed, huge metal door.

"We're cut off from the street."

Kid Flash snorted and answered the Atlantean sarcastically.

"Gee, thanks. My head hadn't noticed."

Before any attempts could be made on opening the door, Fae butted in. She was ready for this day to be over, but she reasoned that anyone would feel the same if they'd been telepathically knocked out, electrocuted, and almost rammed by an elevator, TWICE.

"We don't have time to try and open it. We've gotta find another way."

"GL's right. Come on! This way!"

Robin ran towards a door that was to the left, kicking it open when he was close enough.

However, as soon as they were through the door, they were surrounded by genomorphs along with Guardian.

They each got into a fighting stance, Fae slumping when she saw Dubbilex. Her final thoughts were along the lines of "oh crud" and "not this crap again" before they were all telepathically knocked out.

**This is the last second chance.**

**(I'll point you to the mirror.)**

**I'm half as good as it gets.**

**(I'll point you to the mirror.)**

**I'm on both sides of the fence.**

**(I'll point you to the mirror.)**

**Without a hint of regret, **

**I'll hold you to it.**

When they awakened from their forced slumber, they heard Superboy saying "I. Choose. Freedom." to his fellow genomorphs.

While the rest were confused by his words, Fae felt proud of the clone and made sure to send Dubbilex a smile, which surprised the blue genomorph greatly.

_"I guess there's just one more thing we have to do before we leave."_

Guardian had a hand to his head and looked to be in some sort of pain before it smoothed over.

"Feels like…fog…lifting."

Aqualad watched him, still a bit wary.

"Guardian..?"

He looked back at him, determined.

"Go! I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not."

They all turned to see the ponytailed scientist holding up a vial of blue liquid.

_"And here we go…"_

Desmond went on to rant about how the blue liquid, Project Blockbuster, was going to give him the power to restore order.

Fae inwardly snorted.

Maybe he should have a chat with the Guardians.

He drank the liquid and Fae was once again unprepared for what she saw.

Just like with Dubbilex's appearance, Desmond's transformation in reality was much more horrid (no offense to the genomorph).

While the scientist grunted in pain, his muscles tore through his skin as he grew, making a wet ripping sound. Dark blue scales started to grow over the muscles with his previously human skin still hanging off various parts of his frame.

She held back a gag.

There was an extremely short fight after that between the Blockbuster monster Desmond had become and Guardian, where the latter was quickly beaten and thrown back.

Superboy rushed forward with a battle cry, slamming into the monster before getting punched and smashed through the ceiling.

"Superboy!"

Fae was stopped from flying after him by Aqualad, who let Kid Flash and Robin go first before checking on her.

"How much energy do you have left in your ring?"

She lifted her ring to check, it glowing softly as it responded aloud.

"Energy levels: 10% Find power source immediately."

Fae pursed her lips in agitation before speaking.

"Apparently not much, but enough to help."

The Atlantean nodded before picking her up, much to her surprise, and jumping through the ceiling.

After he released her, he gave a slight smile.

"Sorry, but as you said once before, "time is of the essence"."

Fae looked shocked for a moment before giving a small laugh and nodding, refocusing her attention on the fight at hand.

She rolled away just in time to avoid a thrown Superboy who collided with the dark-skinned teen.

Constructing a giant baseball bat, Fae swung it at Blockbuster, catching him in his side and sending him into the far wall, just as Kid Flash was about to be stomped on.

But they couldn't rejoice just yet as he got up with grunt and rushed her.

Making a bo-staff, she crouched low just as he made it to her and jammed the end of it into the underside of his chin before jumping up and slamming the weapon into his face with all her might.

The blue monster shouted in pain, but unfortunately for Fae, it flailed its left arm out and hit her into a pillar, her body making a small crater on impact.

Pain blossomed throughout her right side, and she could've sworn she heard a crack or two.

Gritting her teeth, Fae made to stand, only to feel a large hand wrap around her torso and slam her into the same pillar she flew into, making the crater even bigger.

This time, she **definitely** heard a crack.

Before it could slam her again, Superboy and Aqualad attacked, the latter smashing a water hammer into its face and the former tackling it afterwards.

She slumped against the almost destroyed pillar to catch her breath, turning her head when she heard "GL!" being shouted by Robin.

She was wondering when he'd finally come up with his plan.

Steeling herself, she limped/jogged over to the Boy Wonder just as the speedster ran up as well.

"Here's the plan. We need to take out the pillars so we can cave the place in on this guy. KF: you distract him. GL: try to take out as many pillars as you can. I'll get Aqualad and Superboy to do the same."

They both nodded before taking off to do their separate tasks.

Standing in front of two pillars, she created a wrecking ball, hearing "I got your nose!" from Kid Flash in the background.

Destroying the pillars as fast as possible, she dismissed her creation just as quickly as she'd made it. Her ring was probably at 5% at best. She didn't want to waste any more energy than was necessary.

Turning back to the fight, she watched as Aqualad electrocuted Blockbuster.

"Move!"

They all ran towards the end of the room, opposite of Blockbuster, at Robin's shout as the explosive bird-a-rangs he threw went off.

As the building collapsed, Aqualad pushed down Kid Flash and Robin and covered them with his body, Superboy doing the same to Fae.

Making one last construct, she made a shield over the group of five just as large chunks of rubble fell onto them.

After a few moments of listening to the sound of crumbling rocks and debris, all was quiet. Fae took the opportunity to shove off the pieces that fell onto them and dismissed the shield directly after.

Superboy helped her up as Aqualad did the same to the other two teens, Robin facing Fae.

"Did I mention how cool it is to have a Green Lantern on the team?"

Fae just smiled, even though she knew that her ring probably had less than 1% energy left.

"Hey Supey!"

Said clone turned towards the speedster as he pointed to the sky.

"See? The moon!"

Fae's smile widened as she looked at the absolute wonder spread across his face as he looked at the white satellite for the first time.

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

"Oh. And Superman! Do we keep our promises or what?"

As the great hero descended, so did the rest of the league, including three angry looking Green Lanterns.

That wiped the smile completely off of her face.

Strike that last thought. It definitely was, and it was about to get worse…

**I know you won't believe me!**

**But the way I, way I see it,**

**Next time you point a finger,**

**I might have to bend it back,**

**Or break it, break it off!**

**Next time you point a finger,**

**I'll point you to the mirror.**

Chapter 10 End

AN: So this was the longest chapter I've made so far, and sorry if I made Superboy seem OOC but I just wanted to really point out how unsure he was since it IS the first time he's been out of his pod and saw the world with his own eyes. So of course he's gonna be uncertain of how to go about doing/interacting with things/people.

Poll Status: It will be closing in the next chapter. I'm going to be combining poll results with review votes, so if you've already voted, via review or poll, it's been counted. And if you could be so kind as to tell me if you've voted, particularly the non-anonymous reviewers, and how, so I won't miscount, it would be much appreciated. I pretty much already have a result and will post it in the next chapter. And unless there's a landslide of votes coming in for another pairing, most of you will be happy and the rest, a tad disappointed...maybe…I don't know how you'd feel unless you told me.

So the pairings, again, are:

AquaFae (thanks mysterious reviewer who came up with this couple name that makes me think of the toothpaste "AquaFresh")

SuperFae

HalFae

KidFae

RobFae

RoyFae

Teen!KyleFae

VOTE!

And don't worry, the romance shall be interesting. And be ye for-warned, I'm a die-hard romantic on the inside and no romance is complete without DRAMA! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! But don't worry, this fic is mainly adventure, romance taking a backseat. To be quite honest, I hadn't even thought of making this fic a romance in the beginning, but then my romantic side threw a fit like, "there must be love in ALL the stories (unless it's family fluff)", and I had to oblige.

But yeah, adventure comes first! 'Cause let's be honest, if any of us ever got transported to a universe with freakin' superheroes AND you got powers? We'd all be to busy messin' up stuff and testing out our powers to find love. I, for one, would probably never walk again if I could fly (unless I was in one of those movies/cartoons where the government kidnaps and tortures you if you have powers…). So fear not!

Now go over to that little section in the bottom-right and review!

Reviews=Love=Motivation=Updates!

-SP


	11. Chapter 11: Things to Come

AN: Sorry for the lateness, but I've started my job and I'm still getting used to it. So I probably won't be able to update as frequently as I want to now, but know that every off day that I get, I will try to work on this story. IT SHALL NOT BE ABANDONED! Also, the new pic of Fae is up. If you can't see it clearly, the link is up on my profile to see it on my deviantart account.

Poll Announcement: The winner has been decided! And it…..shall be given at the end of this chapter! *dodges various deadly projectiles* But a new poll will be up! More details on it at the end.

96 REVIEWS! You guys really have no idea how awesome you are! If I could, I would make each of you your favorite dessert and ship it to you in the most fanciful and creative way I could think of. You guys really make me wanna cry. Thank you to everyone who faved/followed/reviewed!

Now ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice, the males of the team would be my harem (though I would wait for Robin to become Nightwing and in the meantime I would cuddle him). I no own song(s) either. I only own Faith, Emily, Joe, and any other OCs that I create.

Summary: Faith Evans, a 16-year-old girl, was just trying to make sure that she and her little sister got by in the world. "She was prepared to die when she took that bullet. So can someone explain to her why a dead guy's ring just decided to hitch a ride on her finger?!"

Genre: Humor/Adventure/a little Angst/a little Drama(cause you always need just a bit of Angst/Drama in every story)/Romance(?)

Song(s) used: The Only Difference between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage-Panic! At the Disco

Word Count: 4,325

"Communicating through something (ie: communicators, phones, rings, etc…)"

_"Thinking"_

**_Dreams/Flashbacks_**

"Talking"

**Quotes/Lyrics**

Chapter 11: The Start of Things to Come

**Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time.**

**Come on, just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me.**

**Good, good. Now we're making some progress.**

**Come on, just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat.**

**And I believe this may call for a proper introduction.**

**And well, don't you see?**

**I'm the narrator, and this is just a prologue.**

Fae stood silently off to the side as she watched Hal moving boxes and other storage items out of one of the many rooms in the cave.

She'd been watching him, and occasionally Superman when they were in the same room (though she more or less _glared_ rather than watched him), for the past few hours.

Since Hal had to "clean up shop", as he put it, they'd had to come early. And by early, she meant **_4am _**type early.

Fae was not a morning person by any means, and there was no such thing as a **_good_**morning (unless her sister was waking her up. Then it was a _tolerable_ morning, but since she wasn't here, she could be as grumpy as she wanted to be).

_"He's getting me back for the Cadmus thing. I just KNOW it."_

And she did. Because she knew that Hal didn't HAVE to bring her with him (he'd told her where she could find a zeta tube operator to get to the cave the day before) and he also knew that she disliked, even downright HATED, mornings.

Putting two and two together (plus the smug smirk he had every time he happened to glance at her grouchy self) was proof enough.

She supposed that she sort of, not really, deserved it. Since they did go behind their backs, but there was nothing more to be said. They'd made their stand and said their piece, so their mentors would just have to accept it (even though she knew they would) no matter how reluctant.

**_3 Days Ago_**

**_Well, this was bad._**

**_She'd known that they'd come (honestly. How many times had she seen the re-runs while waiting for new episodes?), but knowing it and experiencing it were different. Fae felt like a little kid that got caught by their parents doing something bad and had to face that "disappointed" look._**

**_Her fists clenched as she tried to get herself together. Knowing that all would go well in the end helped a bit, but then the thought of things not going as planned struck a bit of fear in her that she pushed down immediately._**

**_"I'll just need to be ready…"_**

**_Unclenching her fists and letting out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, Fae composed herself just in time to watch Superman, Batman, and Hal step forward (the latter sending her a stern, disapproving look which she ignored for the sake of her composure)._**

**_Fae noticed the others straightening up the best they could with their various injuries. It looks like she wasn't the only one that noticed the suddenly tense atmosphere. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Superboy, who hesitantly walked towards Superman with awe, and a little hero-worship, present in his eyes._**

**_Fae desperately wanted to pull him back and keep him from the hurt she knew was coming once he told Superman who he was, but she held back. This needed to happen, but even so, she would try her damnedest to make sure Superboy got the role-model he needed in life (and NOT several months later)._**

**_The rest of the future team watched as the clone lifted up the ripped piece of his suit that had the infamous "S" shield on it. The reaction was instant._**

**_Leaguers gasped and several eyes widened, Superman looking the most shocked. But that shock turned into critical suspicion and a bit of rage as he narrowed his eyes at the teen before him._**

**_Taken aback by his less than welcoming attitude, Superboy's smile faltered and his shoulders tensed._**

**_Fae had never hated someone more in that one moment._**

**_Seemingly unshaken by the turn of events, Batman stepped forward with his usual narrow eyed gaze._**

**_"_**_Is that what I think it is?__**"**_

**_It was the wrong thing to say because as soon as the words left his mouth, the already incredibly tense atmosphere increased tenfold. Kid Flash even fidgeted a little, remembering Superboy's reaction when he'd ask if he could talk (though he didn't call him an "it", it was just as bad)._**

**_"_**_He doesn't like being called an "it".__**"**_

**_Superboy's eyes hardened and he scowled up at the leaguers as he said in a clear, stiff tone, "_**_I'm Superman's clone!__**"**_

**_The superheroes in front of them grew rigid as the rest whispered among themselves. Batman was not happy and, if possible, narrowed his eyes even more at the group of teens before him._**

**_"_**_Start talking.__**"**_

**_So they recounted the night's events, though it was mainly Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash since Superboy still felt jilted, and Fae just didn't feel like talking, not to mention the adrenaline rush was fading and allowing her to feel just how tired and in pain her body truly was._**

**_After all was said, the leaguers dispersed. Hawkgirl and Hawkman leaving with the Green Lanterns to lock away Blockbuster (but not before Hal came over and warned her that they would talk about this tomorrow, to which she just nodded. He was already mad, no need to stoke the fire more by speaking)._**

**_As the remaining superheroes spoke in their separate groups, Batman to Aquaman and Flash, and Superman to Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter, Fae made her way towards Superboy who was currently stealing glances at his "father"._**

**_"_**_Hey. You okay?__**"**_

**_The female Green Lantern couldn't help but grin a bit when the super clone jumped a little, not having heard her coming. "Irony must really love me."_**

**_With the barest hint of a blush on his face, Superboy squared his shoulders as he looked at her, hoping to cover up the fact that he'd been caught sulking. She coughed a little to reign in her laugh._**

**_"_**_What?__**"**_

**_"_**_I asked if you were okay.__**"**_

**_He considered the question before glancing at Superman. When his shoulders slumped a little, she had her answer._**

**_Fae frowned, mood immediately plummeting, as she moved forward to comfort him but was stopped at the sound of footsteps. The man in question himself had walked over to the huddled teens, stopping once he was in front of his clone._**

**_"_**_Well, uh… We'll figure something out for you. The League will! I mean… For now, I'd better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away.__**"**_

**_As the greatest superhero turned to leave, not noticing or even ignoring the brief look of hurt that crossed Superboy's face, Fae's voice stopped him, making him turn back around._**

**_"_**_So that's it?__**"**_

**_She couldn't help herself. Here was a hero that was supposed to be the most compassionate and understanding one of the big seven. The one who'd rather face the problem by talking things out. And here he was, running away. There was no other way to describe it because that's exactly what he was doing._**

**_Fae found the words pouring out of her mouth before she could check them and make sure nothing could blow her cover. But she couldn't find it in herself to care as she thought about all the anger and hurt Superboy would suffer at this man's constant rejection. Even knowing that it would get better in the end didn't stop or even quell the overflow._**

**_"_**_You're just gonna run away? He's practically your __**SON**__, and you're just gonna turn your back on that?!__**"**_

**_The Man of Steel obviously didn't know what to make of her outburst if his shocked expression was anything to go by. Similarly, the remaining heroes and sidekicks were all looking equally shocked (if she wasn't so angry she probably would've laughed at Batman's widened eyes. But now was not the time for that)._**

**_Trying to regain his composure, Superman cleared his throat before addressing Hal's protégé. This situation wasn't something he'd expect her to understand, but her outburst had surprised him, so he decided to placate her with an answer._**

**_"_**_He's a clone. It's no__**-"**_

**_"_**_It __**doesn't**__**matter**__! He has YOUR DNA! YOUR __**blood**__! What do you think makes a person someone's child? Someone's __**family**__?!__**"**_

**_A part of her knew that she shouldn't have started this and should really shut up, but the majority of her was raging. Maybe it was the fact that she'd never really had her father in her life (Grandpa Joe had been there but nothing could replace a father's love, something she'd never experienced), and here Superman was, getting ready to walk away from someone who desperately needed him._**

**_Before she could say anymore (if she'd had even the slightest bit of power left in her ring she'd do more than talk), Batman effectively cut in by moving forward and in front of Superman, blocking her view of him._**

**_"_**_Enough.__**"**_

**_Fae glared even harder at the intrusion, but she didn't get the chance to tell him off (something she KNEW she'd regret after this was over) as the Man of Steel took this as his cue to leave and flew off, not even sparing a glance at the subject of their "conversation", which angered her even further._**

**_Clenching her fists, she fiercely scowled up at Batman before turning her back on him and walking a few feet away from the group, ignoring all around her and completely missing the small look of gratitude that passed over Superboy's face._**

**_Batman watched the young Green Lantern for a moment before turning his attention to the rest of the teens as Aquaman and Flash joined him. She might've gone about it the wrong way, but he agreed with her. He'd talk to Clark later, but right now, they had to deal with the matter at hand._**

**_The rest of young group straightened under his scrutiny, although Superboy seemed distracted, of which he couldn't blame him._**

**_"_**_Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels, but let's make one thing clear-__**"**_

**_"_**_You should've called!__**"**_

**_The Dark Knight glared at the speedster for the interruption but continued nevertheless._**

**_"_**_End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives.__**"**_

**_As each offense was spoken, the young males tensed until they were standing as still as statues, but the looks on their faces were determined, and he had yet to decide if that was a good or bad thing._**

**_"_**_You will not be doing this again.__**"**_

**_He watched as they looked at each other and even sent a glance towards the only female of their group, who returned it with a small nod. It was interesting to watch as five teens who rarely, if at all, worked with each other speaking silently as if they'd fought together for years._**

**_Having decided something amongst themselves, Aqualad stepped forward, apparently the designated speaker of the group._**

**_"_**_I'm sorry, but we will.__**"**_

**_A little surprised but not letting it show on his face, Batman studied them intently as Aquaman spoke._**

**_"_**_Aqualad, stand down.__**"**_

**_The young Atlantean put his fist to his chest while bowing his head slightly._**

**_"_**_Apologies, my king, but no.__**"**_

**_This was definitely unexpected. Aqualad never disobeyed his mentor, excluding this morning, and looking at Aquaman's widened eyes and risen eyebrow out of his peripheral vision, Batman suspected this to be a first. Unlike Robin who constantly tested the waters by hacking into any and everything that rose his curiosity, among other things._**

**_"_**_We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful, important.__**"**_

**_Flash butt in, still upset with their stunt (which was saying something since he was usually the first to "forgive and forget")._**

**_"_**_If this is about your treatment at the hall, the four of you-__**"**_

**_Kid Flash cut him off, and Batman had to withhold a sigh. Did all speedsters have a problem with interrupting people?_**

**_"_**_The __**five**__ of us, and it's not.__**"**_

**_His own protégé put in his thoughts, directing his answer solely to him._**

**_"_**_Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?__**"**_

**_He was torn between being upset and proud of Robin. Upset because it was becoming clear that he'd no longer be able to watch over him as he wanted to, and proud because his boy was becoming stronger, able to take on his own battles._**

**_Superboy spoke then, arms crossed, anger and determination lacing his tone as a deep scowl set on his face in the aftermath of the Boy Scout's dismissal._**

**_"_**_Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple. Get on board, or __**get out of the way**__.__**"**_

**_Present Time_**

Though Fae hadn't participated in the conversation, she had returned to the little group after Superboy had spoken, pushing down her anger to silently support their decision to stick together.

Batman had narrowed his eyes, studying each of them individually before telling them that he would decide their fate in three days. Afterwards, they'd all went home, Kid Flash volunteering to house the clone.

When she'd tried to use her ring to incase her in the familiar green energy to fly home (forgetting that she was depleted of power in the aftermath of her rage), she'd gotten a harsh reminder when she fell from the air. Luckily, she was only three feet off the ground so she was able to land in a crouch that almost became a face plant when her body decided to remind her of how tired she was.

Flash had decided to give her a "lift", aka "piggy-back-ride", to her apartment, of which she would've been ecstatic if she'd had the energy to be.

Fae had collapsed on her newly bought bed (after she'd been caught working at the hotel the month she came back from Oa by the manager, he'd just decided to hire her instead of going through the hassle of reporting everything), and she was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

The next day hadn't been so pleasant as Hal, along with John and Kyle, had come to give her a stern lecture about following orders and how it was for her "own safety", to which she rebutted by saying if they hadn't gone, Superboy would still be locked up and Cadmus would still be conducting illegal experiments. That had given them pause.

So now here she was, waiting for the rest of the team to arrive as she watched the cave get renewed.

"Fae."

She looked up to see Hal in front her, the usual grin on his face.

"Your new teammates should be arriving any minute. Your punishment is now officially over."

Fae just grumbled as Hal laughed at her expression.

_"Knew it…" _

She headed to the entrance of the cave where they were to meet while she mentally cursed the older Green Lantern for robbing her of three hours of sleep.

_"Well, let's get this induction over with…"_

**Applause! Applause! No, wait, wait.**

**Dear studio audience, I've an announcement to make.**

**It seems the artists these days are not who you think.**

**So we'll pick back up on that on another page.**

**And I believe this may call for a proper introduction.**

**And well, don't you see?**

**I'm the narrator, and this is just a prologue.**

The boys were already there, backs to her, waiting in their civilian clothes (Wally must've taken Superboy shopping because he was in his usual outfit for the show) for Batman to finish talking with Aquaman and Flash so he could start his explanation.

Fae, too, was in civilian clothes (though the ring on her finger allowed her to switch almost instantaneously) which consisted of a sleeveless, white tunic top, a lavender jacket with the sleeves rolled up above her elbows, dark blue jeggings, and black ankle boots. Her hair was up in a ponytail with her left side-bang hanging free.

"Ah. So you guys are already here? I thought I'd be stuck waiting some more."

They all turned around and Wally was the first to react as he blushed and then raced over, taking her hand in his.

"If I had a nickel for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, I'd have five cents."

_"Pfft. This guy has got to be kidding."_

Robin –_"Dick"_- nudged him over with his elbow, glaring slightly, before turning to her with a grin.

"What he _means_ to say is "how are you?"."

"Dude! If a certain _someone_ hadn't interrupted, I could've gotten to that part!"

They dissolved into a name-calling argument after that and she side-stepped to stand by Kaldur and Superboy –_"Conner"_, the former ignoring the two bickering younger heroes in favor of speaking to her while the latter just listened.

"So how_ are_ you doing? The Green Lanterns seemed…upset with you when they showed up. While we only had to deal with one mentor, you had to deal with three."

She gave a small smile at his genuine concern. It wasn't liked they'd showed what type of punishments or lectures the others went through, and she guessed they really hadn't gone through much, if anything, since they didn't talk about it. Not to mention, all of their mentors were there for their little standoff, unlike her mentor(s) who were rather strict (most Green Lanterns were) and had flown off before hearing their little speech.

"Well, yeah, they were mad at first, but they said their piece and I said mine. There's nothing else for it. We're here after all, aren't we? So no worries."

He matched her smile, and she looked over to Superboy to ask him how he was (his stoicism was starting to worry her, and she wondered if it'd been wise to shout at Superman on his behalf. Was he upset with her over it?), but before she could, Batman had walked over and demanded their attention.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again."

And that's when Fae's mind drifted. She already knew Red Tornado would be the den mother, Black Canary: their trainer, and Batman would give them covert missions (honestly, who was he trying to fool? He just didn't want them to get hurt by the "big guys" yet), and hearing it over and over again from reruns got boring. One would think that, since this was the real deal, you would pay more attention. Guess not…

"The six of you will be that team."

Robin was ecstatic 'til what his mentor said caught up with him.

"Cool! Wait… Six?"

They, excluding her, glanced around to discreetly count themselves, and Fae had to withhold a snicker. They really needed to work on the "discreet" part…

Batman stepped aside to give them a full view of the entrance that Martian Manhunter came through with a green young lady by his side.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian."

_"Cheers for another girl, even if I'll have to try and break that little "Hello, Megan!" habit…"_

Miss Martian –_"M-gann"_- looked extremely shy as she crossed her left arm over her torso to hold her right, though she made an effort to fit in by smiling and giving a slight wave.

"Hi."

Wally, himself, was excited to have another pretty girl on the team, telling Robin that he was "liking this gig more every minute", and almost immediately ran over to the female Martian.

"Welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash." He randomly gestured to the teens behind him. "That's Robin. Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names. Except for GL's because you, her, and I'll be spending _a lot _of time together."

Fae didn't stop the facepalm and Aqualad laughed quietly, even Superboy cracked a smile.

Though highly confused, Miss Martian took it in stride, albeit a little bashfully.

"I'm honored to be included."

While Kaldur and Robin went to introduce themselves properly and welcome Miss Martian to the team, Fae and Superboy hung back, the latter feeling uncomfortable greeting someone new.

"Are you okay?"

The clone tensed a little, glancing at her and looking away just as quickly.

"Aren't you going to greet her?"

Avoiding the question, huh? Well, she'd leave it be for now. If there was anything the show had taught her, it was that Superboy did **not** like being pressured and often got angry when pushed to answer something. She'd rather have him stoic and calm than angry so she wouldn't press.

"Only if you come too."

Not waiting for a response, Fae grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the little group. A hint of a blush crossed his face, and he frowned lightly at the confusing feeling he felt in his chest, but he brushed it off.

It was probably him being anxious at meeting a new person. He'd become used to Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, and the Green Lantern, even though he only knew them for less than a day, excluding Wally. But they had saved him, were with him when he took in his first sights of the outside, and even, he looked at the Green Lantern then, stood up for him.

The feeling came back, but they reached the others before he could dwell on it any further.

"Good to know that I won't be the only girl here. It's nice to meet you."

They shook hands, the young Martian relaxing a bit more at the presence of another female, before her eyes landed on Superboy.

A blush spread across her cheeks and her white shirt turned black, the red "X" still present, while her blue cape disappeared. She murmured a quiet "I like your t-shirt" then timidly looked off to the side.

The clone looked surprised, but he ultimately gave her a small smile for her efforts even if he felt a little uncomfortable. Robin and Wally quickly slung their arms over his shoulders in a "bro hug" to get him to loosen up.

Kaldur looked around, feeling at ease and accomplished with the new beginning that they'd made for themselves after things had taken a turn for the worst just three days ago. It wasn't their ultimate goal, the Justice League, but getting recognition and being able to do things on their own was just as great. He couldn't help but feel that this was the start of something amazing.

"**Today** **is the day**."

**Swear to shake it up.**

**You swear to listen.**

**Swear to shake it up!**

**You swear to listen!**

**Swear to shake it up.**

**You swear to listen.**

**Swear to shake it up.**

**Swear to shake it up.**

"It seems that you've lost the weapon. And to mere…**_children_** no less."

A dark figure sat in a circular room as he spoke to the people on giant white screens. Though their images were blurred and no features could be discerned, it was of no consequence to the man. His only focus was on the setback of his plans due to the loss of the clone.

They were silent for a moment as they composed themselves against the mocking and slightly angered tone of voice the man used.

"That may be, but now we know the League is willing to employ young heroes to do their dirty work."

"That's a dark twist considering their high "moral" standards."

The voice was sardonic as they ridiculed the so-called "heroes".

The seated man was quiet as he thought over the recent events of the ousted Cadmus project and an idea began to form. Who said this little twist had to set him back?

"Yes, but this can be played to our advantage. Even the temporary loss of the weapon may prove useful. Eventually **everyone sees the light**."

When the screens darkened, showing that the others had retired, the man waited for a beat before light footsteps reached his ears. He swiveled around in the metallic chair, as another person shrouded in a dark cloak that emitted black fog out of the bottom entered. If he hadn't heard the man's footsteps due to his sharp hearing he would've thought he floated as the fog made it appear.

"How is the Power Source going?"

A gravelly, deep voice answered.

"Well. It has already reached the halfway point, and if we keep at this pace, _It_ will be restored soon."

"And the Guardians?"

"Although they are suspicious, nothing has been revealed, and they remain in the dark."

"Good. Make sure it stays that way. I will not have all my efforts wasted by a little slip-up."

"Yes, sir. I will continue to search for a vessel-"

"**No**."

If the cloaked figure was surprised by the interruption, it wasn't shown. He remained silent, waiting for an explanation from his leader.

"Focus on the Power Source for now. I want _It _in my possession as soon as possible. I, myself, we find a vessel. In fact, I've had my eye on one for years."

The seated figure turned back around, signaling that the cloaked entity was dismissed.

Bowing, he made his way out, going about the task his leader had set for him.

The man listened as the footsteps grew further and further away until they were non-existent to his ears. In the following silence, he allowed himself a sinister grin.

Everything would be coming together soon, and no one would be able to stop it.

_"__**Soon…**__"_

**Swear to shake it up if YOU swear to listen!**

**Oh we're still so young,**

**Desperate for attention.**

**I aim to be:**

**Your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives.**

**Swear to shake it up if YOU swear to listen!**

**Oh we're still so young,**

**Desperate for attention.**

**I aim to be:**

**Your eyes…**

Chapter 11 End

AN: Another chapter down! The team has finally been created, and who is the mysterious figures?! What are they plotting?! I don't even know!...or do I? *dramatic music plays in the background* Well anywho, here are the poll results:

1st) AquaFae: 18

2nd) SuperFae: 11

3rd) HalFae: 9

4th) RobFae: 6

5th) KidFae and RoyFae: 3

6th) Teen!KyleFae: 2 (is it bad that I was surprised that this pairing got votes? XD)

You know when I said last chapter that unless a swarm of votes came in for something different, the pairing was pretty much set? Well, a rush a votes DID come in (though it really didn't deter the final pairing, but it almost did. **GuestPERSON (who creeps in my brain)** you were right XD). I was rather surprised, and it made me laugh every time I thought about it. Some of you people wait 'til the last minute I see XD (don't worry, I do it too).

For those who didn't get their pairing, I kind reviewer, **R.J. North**, suggested I do a oneshot for the non-winning couples. Though she was talking about only one pairing, I've decided I would do them all. So you can look forward to those. They'll be separate from the main story so as not to be confused. But don't worry! They'll get their face time in this story too (after all, there's always crushes and nobody gets love right on the first try, and besides, I promised you DRAMA!).

**THE NEXT POLL:** This will be for the remaining couples (if you want any). You get THREE (3) votes, and you MUST vote ONE (1) for each category (you'll see what I mean).

Pairings:

SuperMartian

KidMartian

RobMartian

None

SuperArtemis

Spitfire

Traught

None

SuperMagic

KidMagic

Chalant

None

The "None"s are there for a reason. If you don't want anyone to be paired with that person, you vote "None". Here're some samples (Yeah I'm being specific):

-SuperMartian, Spitfire, Chalant

-None, Traught, SuperMagic

-None, None, None (yes you can vote for no other pairings if that's how you want it)

The pairings, or "none" pairing, (per category) with the highest vote wins. You can also vote in a review, but if you do so, only vote once, and tell me if you're doing a "review" vote or a "poll" vote.

Also, I didn't know if you guys wanted any pairings for Roy (I honestly loathe Cheshire, but if you guys want him to be with her than I'll try my best). So tell me if you want him to be paired with someone. I have something in store for him, but if you guys want him paired up I'll figure something out J.

So review!

Reviews=Love=Motivation=Chapters

-SP


End file.
